Naruto: Cybernin-Adoption From Raja-Ulat
by optoclaw
Summary: R-t Ninjas believe in "looking beneath the underneath". So what would happen when they encounter a certain race of alien robots that are "more than meets the eye"? What will happen when a certain blond boy with whiskers becomes an ally of a certain faction led by Optimus Prime himself? Will that boy become the light that will save the people of two worlds from their darkest hour?
1. Prolouge

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: Adopted: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction. The first 7 original chapters will be kept the same as I have no idea how to rewrite it to fit my style but mainly as a way to commemorate Raja-Ulat's work on this story. Updates will be unscheduled and random at best.

Chapter 0: Naruto-Papa!

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves located in the Land of Fire, is one of the major powers in a world where ninjas act as hired mercenaries, law enforcers and even soldiers of war. Guided by its Will of Fire, the belief in which love is the true source of strength which will bring people together and overcome conflict, the village is among the most prosperous and peaceful of the hidden ninja villages. However nothing in the world is ever perfect and Konohagakure is no exception to this universal rule…

Scene Change

Uzumaki Naruto, a blond eleven-year old boy with tan skin, spiky hair, cerulean-blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek was wandering aimlessly in the forests which surround the village. Having been harshly reminded by his crush about his failure to pass his second attempt in the genin exams, an exam necessary to become a rookie-ranked ninja known as a genin, the boy dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit whose dream is to become a Hokage, leader of Konohagakure, is understandably upset. The fact that the boy is hated by almost everyone in the village, especially the adults, only made him all the more upset as he has almost no one to support or comfort him during these times of need. Getting mocked, taunted and insulted by his classmates, including the said crush and his bitter rival, certainly did not help to lighten his depressed mood in any way either.

Unable to maintain his usual optimism and good cheer, which is actually a mask he wore to hide his pain and loneliness, Naruto allowed his tears to fall freely from his eyes once he was sure that no one was watching him. The last thing he wanted was to upset the few people that actually care for him or, gods forbid, grant the people that hate him their sick satisfaction or indifference. He had cried enough times in their presence to know.

Looking up to the sky, the boy saw the stars and realized that it was already night time. Having no appetite or any desire to return back to his rundown apartment, Naruto decided that he would just stay in a safe spot inside the forest and watch the stars. For some reason, watching the stars and the moon at night would always make him feel better especially when he watches from any of his favorite spots including the top of the Hokage Monument. Then, seeing a particularly bright star, the boy remembered about making wishes and thought, "Well, it's not like I've never tried that before but…" He then quirked an eyebrow as he noticed something, "Hey, is it just me or is it getting brighter?"

Realizing that the star was indeed slowly getting brighter with each flicker of its pale light, Naruto thought, "I wonder if this is what Hokage-jiji meant by a wishing star?" Having never seen such a star before, Naruto was excited as he considered his options for a wish, "Okay, should I wish for a lifetime supply of ramen? Or maybe I should wish to become super-awesome so that I can become a Hokage that everyone will acknowledge for sure? Or maybe…" His excited grin changed into a somber expression as he thought about the last wish, the one wish which he desired more than anything else, even becoming a Hokage, "…I can make a wish about having a friend… or a family…" An orphan who is pretty much the village's pariah, Naruto had made that particular wish many times in the past. True, he does have a few friends from his age group but they are not particularly close to him and the few adults that actually care for him are unable to adopt him. Looking up to the increasing brighter star, Naruto thought, "Hokage-jiji once said that everyone in the village is his family but… how do I even know how to treat them as family if hardly anyone wants to even be friends with me? Will they… even accept me as their Hokage in the first place?" Although a hyperactive young boy who hated studying, the boy knew that while being awesomely-strong is necessary to be a Hokage, a Hokage must also be someone the people can trust to lead them. It was not the first time Naruto had doubted that the people will ever accept him even if he is strong enough to be a Hokage though as he easily pushed the unpleasant thought aside with a shake of his head. Hokage or not, he will become a strong ninja the few people that care for him would be proud of, believe it!

Looking up to the star, Naruto's eyes widened as he thought, "Hey, is it just me or is it getting bigger?" Seeing the "growing star" expand at an alarming rate, Naruto wondered if this is what a shooting star looks like when you're in its way. An ignorant child, the boy never thought about moving out of its way as it grew increasingly bigger until the very last minute when he thought, "Crap, it's going to crash, on me!"

Running much more quickly than a typical child, thanks to both his training and his many pranking misadventures, Naruto was able to move out of the way as the "shooting star" crashed onto the spot he had occupied just moments ago. Tumbling into a roll due to the force of the impact, Naruto groaned as he thought, "Note to self, never stand in the way of a shooting star, ever!"

Getting back onto his feet, Naruto wondered what the "star" really was when he noticed that it was giving off a soft blue glow. Curious, the boy cautiously approached the crater the "fallen star" had created with an old kunai in his hand. After what he felt was an entire hour of cautious approach, Naruto peeked into the crater and saw, to his surprise, a metallic pod large enough to easily fit a small child or a baby. Having never seen such a thing before and naively convinced that the pod is harmless, Naruto threw aside caution in favor of bold curiosity as he kept his kunai and jumped into the crater. While he did note that his hairs are standing on end, not due to fear or else he would have bolted away immediately, Naruto never noticed that there were actually small sparks of electricity jumping from one point of his spiky hair to the next. Approaching the pod, Naruto noticed that it actually has a door which meant that it can be opened and that there is something inside.

Feeling even more curious than before, Naruto wondered how he should open it when he remembered about his kunai. Grinning, he took it out and jammed it into the edge of the door to pry it open like how he would pry open a tin of paint to play his pranks. However, the door would not budge and, after a few frustrating tries, Naruto was about to give up when he slammed his clenched fist onto a strange circular panel, causing the door to open by itself with an audible hiss. Overcoming the initial surprise, Naruto grinned as he eagerly took a look into the pod. What he saw inside made him raise his eyebrow.

Inside the pod was, for the lack of a better term, a metal doll or puppet the size of the three-year old child or younger. Even stranger is the fact that the doll appeared completely smooth except for the joints. Waving his hand over the smooth featureless face of the doll, Naruto saw no reaction from it whatsoever. Shrugging to himself, Naruto deemed the doll to be safe and committed an act which would forever change his life.

He gave it a childish poke at its surprisingly supple cheek with his finger.

In hindsight, Naruto really should have left the mysterious metal doll and its pod alone but, due to his naïve curiosity and not knowing any better, the boy did the very opposite and got a powerful electrical shock on his body as a result. Feeling as though he was being fried by electricity, Naruto screamed in pain before he fell down and passed out. The unconscious boy never noticed the strange doll changing shape, or how his fingerprint on the doll's cheek seems to direct the changes on the doll…

Scene Change

After what had felt like an entire day and night of blissful unconsciousness, Naruto groggily woke up. Groaning as he tried to move his muscles, the boy thought, "That has got to be the weirdest dream, ever!" As his still-disorientated mind began to wake up fully, the boy realized to his surprise that he was not in his apartment and was instead lying inside a crater with a metallic pod. Suddenly remembering what had happened earlier and realizing that it was not a dream, the boy quickly became alert and quickly leapt back onto his feet. Taking out his kunai, the boy cautiously approached the pod, ready to attack the doll that gave him that nasty electric shock earlier. When he looked into the pod again, the sight before him made his jaw drop like a lead weight.

It was a small naked girl no older than three with blood-red hair sleeping in a fetal position. Having never experienced this sort of situation before, although the same can be said for most ninjas, Naruto wondered what he should do when the girl's eyes opened slightly. Yawning like a kitten, the girl's cerulean-blue eyes opened fully and gazed upon him. Seeing his confused expression, the girl suddenly wore a bright smile as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she excitedly exclaimed, "Papa!"

Scene Change

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure who is also known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi, was completely gob smacked by the sight of an embarrassed Uzumaki Naruto, and a little red-haired girl who was only dressed on his baggy orange jacket. Earlier that same night, Naruto had found a mysterious pod which had crashed-landed into one of forests surrounding the settlements of Konohagakure and had, after being knocked unconscious by a powerful electrical shock from touching the doll inside the pod, ended up being the girl's "papa". After hearing from Naruto about the mysterious metallic pod and its currently-missing doll, Hiruzen dismissed the ninjas that found the two children from his office after ordering them to go out and search for the missing doll. Hiruzen then returned his attention to the little girl who was hugging onto Naruto's hand while looking at him timidly. An elderly man who is also a grandfather, Hiruzen smiled kindly to the girl and said, "It's alright, I mean no harm little one."

Feeling reassured by his kind gaze, which is so much nicer than the cold glares and bewildered looks she and her "papa" had received while moving to the Hokage's tower, the little girl relaxed her tight grip while Naruto asked, "So, any idea where she came from?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," said Hiruzen as a ninja with pale-grey eyes entered his office. Recognizing the man's eyes, Naruto knew him to be a member of the Hyuuga clan, a clan which possess a unique kind of eye technique which allows them to see in almost all directions at once as well as X-ray vision. Confused, Naruto gazed at Hiruzen who said, "I called him over to take a look at the girl with his Byakugan. If my suspicions are correct, he will be able to tell right away." Well aware the Byakugan, the said eye technique of the Hyuuga clan, from the pranks he had played upon the meaner members of the clan, Naruto nodded in understanding while the ninja glared at him and the girl in displeasure before activating his Byakugan, causing veins to bulge around his eyes. As soon as the man activated his Byakugan, his expression chanced from a stoic glare into a look of absolute shock as he exclaimed, "W-what manner of travesty is this?"

Having never seen a Hyuuga react that way before for anything less than an absolute disaster, Hiruzen was understandably worried as he asked, "What did you see?"

"T-that thing, it's not a girl! It's… more like a metal puppet with human skin on it and flesh inside it!"

Knowing full well that the Hyuuga man was talking about the now-frightened little girl, and finally realizing who or what she really is, Naruto gazed at her in amazement and asked, "Wait a minute, YOU were that puppet I saw in the pod?"

Wearing a frightened and confused expression, the girl's eyes were tearing as she was apparently unaware of it herself. Feeling bad from scaring her, even though he was certain the Hyuuga jerk was the one who started it, Naruto quickly held her close to comfort her. Reassured by his gentle hold, the girl nuzzled into him and sniffled, clearly indicating that she is either a very good liar or, more likely, honestly unaware of her own circumstances. Glad that she was not crying, Naruto turned his attention to Hiruzen who calmly asked the Hyuuga, "Is there anything else to take note of?"

Nodding stiffly, the man regained his stoic mask as he spoke, "The girl is not the only unusual one. For reasons unknown to me, the boy's chakra circulatory system is… different from before."

Concerned, Hiruzen asked, "How so?" Chakra, the fusion of physical and spiritual energies, is the energy necessary for a ninja to commit any form of ninjutsu from simple illusions to powerful balls of flame. Present in all living creatures, chakra flows in a specialized system known as the chakra circulatory system which acts much like blood vessels. Therefore, any unusual changes in a person's chakra system are worthy of curiosity if not concern.

"It's, for the lack of a better term, lined with a bundle of fine filaments not unlike a copper wire."

"Wait, you mean like the wires we use to run electrical stuff?" asked Naruto.

Although apparently unwilling to give the boy a satisfactory answer, the Hyuuga ninja nevertheless answered, "You could say that." Turning his attention to Hiruzen, he said, "I strongly recommend having the boy's charka circulatory system checked, invasively if necessary. As for the… thing hugging him, I honestly have no idea where to even begin with her."

Nodding in understanding, Hiruzen said, "Thank you. However, please consider what you have seen to be an S-ranked secret. I will not have anyone trying to kidnap the girl or Naruto for their unusual traits. Is that understood?"

Well aware that Hiruzen was not taking no for an answer, and understanding the need for secrecy, the Hyuuga ninja replied in affirmative before Hiruzen dismissed him. After the man left, Naruto turned his gaze to Hiruzen and asked, "So, what now?"

Looking at the boy, Hiruzen knew that he would have a headache of legendary proportions in the following days. Even if the little girl was not the alien puppet that came from the metallic pod, the people that hate Naruto would never approve of her calling him her papa and would either take her away from him or make her suffer. That is not even counting the fact that Naruto's chakra circulatory system is no longer the same as before which would affect his ninja career at the very least, assuming that it does not spread across his entire body or become contagious. Then there is the matter of the girl's mysterious origins for Hiruzen has never heard of such a mysterious doll before. Not even the dolls from Sunagakure, a hidden ninja village known for their puppet masters, are as peculiar as her. Sighing, the old man thought, "So many questions and problems. But first, the most immediate problem…" Peering at Naruto, he thought, "How to get Naruto to stay in the hospital for the physical exams, and the injections syringes, without resorting to having an entire squad of ANBU to restrain him?" To explain, ANBU are elite ninjas who serve as the black ops of Konohagakure, taking orders only from their Hokage.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space far beyond the Ninja World, was an ominous dark-purple vessel made out of metal. Standing in the bridge of the vessel was an imposing metallic giant with grey and black plates, clawed hands, red optics, visible shark-like fangs in his mouth, pulsing-purple lines running along his body, and a large black cannon on his right arm. Known as Megatron, leader of the Deceptions', the giant is easily three times the size of a normal human. Hearing the metal door open behind him, he knew who had entered the bridge as he asked, "Starscream, have you found the Minicon pod?"

Stepping through the door, a similar giant appeared. Leaner than the first giant with wing-like protrusions on his back, long and slim cannons protruding from his shoulders parallel along his arms and an elongated face, the second giant known as Starscream bowed as he spoke, "We have, my Lord Megatron."

Narrowing his eyes, Megatron growled in demand of an answer, "Where is it?"

"It's located on a planet which the local inhabitants call the Ninja World." Snorting derisively, Starscream added, "Their technology is so pathetic that we can easily enslave the whole planet in mere days if it weren't for the… unexpected discoveries our probes have discovered."

"And what "unexpected discoveries" could there be that would actually be a threat to us?" asked Megatron who was apparently unimpressed.

"The organics of that plant possess a type of energy not completely unlike that of our own energon, energy which they would no doubt use against us should we try and invade their world by force. Already they are using that organic energy of theirs to fight against one another. Also, due to their pathetic lacking of technology, our own troops would not be able to easily blend into their world hence making infiltration complicated so to speak," explained Starscream.

Obviously displeased by the revelation, Megatron pondered his options for a moment before he asked, "Can we use that energy you speak of as a power source for our energon?"

Formerly a scientist, Starscream quickly understood what Megatron was planning as he nodded, "It is certainly possible, my Lord Megatron." He then wore a cruel smirk as he added, "There is also a moon orbiting around that planet which we can use to establish our "harvesting force" far beyond the reach of these puny inhabitants."

Wearing an equally cruel smirk, Megatron asked, "Then it is decided." Turning his attention to a panel beside him, Megatron pressed onto a button as he spoke into the microphone, "Soundwave, Shockwave, report to the bridge immediately. I have an assignment for you two and Starscream."

Scene Change

In a different sector of outer space, a certain metal giant with red and blue plates, a horned helmet, exhaust tubes on his shoulders, blue optics, pulsing-red lines running along his body and a faceplate which covers his mouth and olfactory sensors asked, "Bulkhead, have you and the others managed to locate the Minicon pod?" Known as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, the metal giant is easily as large as three grown human men.

Nodding, a stocky metal giant even more massive than Optimus Prime nodded as he spoke, "We managed to locate the pod's current location, Boss-Bot." Known as Bulkhead, the larger giant with green and grey plates, a prominent green-plated lower jaw, as well as the same blue eyes and red lines as Optimus Prime is one of the Autobot's best experts in spacebridge technology despite his hulking appearance.

"And it's condition?"

Shaking his head, Bulkhead explained, "Unfortunately, our probes couldn't find the pod at the crash site and we won't be able to figure out why unless we go and take a close look. There is also something else you should know." Taking Optimus Prime's silence as a beckoning for him to continue explaining, Bulkhead continued, "The planet that pod has landed onto is an organic planet known as the Ninja World. Needless to say, their military is mainly composed of their equivalent of our cyberninjas."

Raising what may count as an eyebrow, the Autobot leader asked, "I see. Is there anything else noteworthy about them and their planet?"

"There is. It seems that all the organic inhabitants of their world possess an energy signature not unlike that of our energon. Unfortunately, they are using that energy mainly to fight and kill one another."

Hearing Bulkhead's report, Optimus Prime sighed as he sorrowfully thought, "Will there ever be a time when sentient beings do not fight against one another?" Steeling his resolve, he said, "Bulkhead, inform the others that we will transwarp to the Ninja World's coordinates. If we're lucky, we can retrieve the Minicon pod before the Decepticons realize its location."

Saluting, Bulkhead replied, "You got it, Boss-Bot!"

As Bulkhead left, another voice spoke, "And what would we do if those Decepticon punks do find the pod and decide to invade the Ninja World, Prime?"

Turning his attention to a slightly smaller metal giant with red and grey plating known as Iron Hide, Optimus Prime said, "Should that scenario come to pass, we will defend that world from the Decepticons. We will not allow the inhabitants to suffer for our mistakes."

Scene Change

While the two factions of metallic giants were on the move in the darkness of outer space beyond the Ninja World, a certain whiskered blond boy was screaming bloody murder as he tried to run away from the doctors and nurses who have injection syringes in their hands. Following his example and equally scared of the pointy needles, a certain little red-haired girl was trying her best to beat the mean masked man who was dragging her "papa" towards the scary doctors. Seeing the outright silly sight, Hiruzen thought, "Well, at least we can confirm that her combat prowess is no different from that of a normal human child."


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 1: School

It was still the first week of the start of the new semester in the ninja academy of Konohagakure. As expected, many of the children were looking forward to becoming ninjas once the semester is over and yet dread the inevitable homework and exams they will receive. During the first day of the semester, a girl with pink hair, green eyes and a prominent forehead named Haruno Sakura harshly berated her classmate, Naruto, that he had failed his second attempt to become a genin and that a pathetic loser like him would never even pass as a genin let alone a Hokage. As to why she said such terrible things to him, she never liked the boy who always annoyed her with his attempts to befriend her or bring her out on a date, a sentiment her family supported. Also, as far as she was concerned, the pathetic dead last should not even think about being the self-proclaimed rival of Uchiha Sasuke, the student of the year and her one true love, let alone have the gall to actually try. As such, the girl was not concerned about Naruto at all when people started to notice that the orange-clad blond boy had not attended class for the second day of the semester. In fact, she actually felt glad that he was not around as she was sure that she could woo Sasuke without Naruto's constant interference. However, none of the students, including her, ever expected Naruto to return back to class on the third day with both a little red-haired girl and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure himself, in tow…

Scene Change

Everyone stared in dumbstruck shock at the red-haired little girl clinging onto Naruto's hand as though she was an alien being, which is ironically probably the case as far as Naruto and Hiruzen knew from recent revelations, as she shyly introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Metaru. I like ramen, Naruto-papa and playing with him. I don't like mean people or the three minutes it takes to prepare instant ramen. My dream is to become a strong ninja and help my papa become a Hokage."

Once the blushing girl, whose red hair is tried into a pair of pigtails and is carrying a green frog backpack, was done introducing herself, all of Naruto's classmates shared one thought, "Since when did he become a father?"

Sharing the same thought, a scarred academy instructor with brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes named Umino Iruka made a mental note to ask Naruto or Hiruzen for answers later as he asked the students, "Is there any questions you wish to ask her?"

Raising his hand, Sakura asked, "Yeah, like how did Naruto-baka ended up being her father?"

Unexpectedly, Metaru glared at Sakura as she argued, "Don't bully my papa, you big meanie!"

Shocked, as no one among their age group or younger had ever tried to defend Naruto before, no one said a word as Metaru continued to glare at Sakura with a pout on her face. Not surprisingly, her attempt to intimidate Sakura was miserably ineffective due to her cuteness. Not used to facing anyone that would argue against her, for Naruto's sake of all people, Sakura was at a loss for words as she subconsciously knew that using her usual physical or verbal aggression on the girl is just not right even for her.

Peering at the girl with a half-opened eye, a lazy-looking boy with his hair tied into a spiky ponytail on top of his head named Nara Shikamaru decided to resolve the issue as he asked Naruto, "Being your daughter aside, why is she in our class?" Hearing Shikamaru's query, everyone realized that he had a point as they gazed at Naruto for an answer.

Feeling nervous, Naruto explained, "Well, it's kind of complicated." While his classmates mentally deadpanned along the lines of "no kidding" or "understatement of the month", Naruto continued to explain, "You see, I met her a few days ago and she immediately thought that I'm her dad. Sure, Hokage-jiji and I tried to tell her that I'm really not, for way too many reasons to count, but she was convinced because I have the same face and eyes as her. So, rather than have her stay in an orphanage, which I know really suck from personal experience mind you, or put her under someone else's care, Hokage-jiji decided that I take care of her and even let me take her to school with me."

Surprised, everyone turned their gaze to Hiruzen who nodded and explained, "Everything that the boy had said is true. However, due to Metaru's unique circumstances when Naruto found her, including her apparent confusion and amnesia, you are not to badger either one of them for any details or force her to be apart from Naruto, including during the gender-specific academy lessons, without my given consent. Is that understood?" It was clear that Hiruzen was not making an idle request as many of the students and the two academy teachers nodded in understanding. They also knew that he would later inform the mentioned terms to the rest of the village's populace, assuming that he had not done so already.

Sighing, Shikamaru muttered, "To actually become a father at Naruto's age? What a drag!"

Scene Change

Before long, Hiruzen left the classroom to attend to his duties as the leader of the village and class lessons continued as usual, a practical ninjutsu lesson in this case. Teaching basic ninjutsu arts which are essential for any of the students to pass as genin, the lesson teaches Kawarimi no Jutsu, the art of body replacement to esacpe from harm, Bunshin no Jutsu, the art of creating illusionary clones to confuse enemies, and Henge no Jutsu, the art of illusionary transformation. Groaning, as his ability with the Bushin no Jutsu had always been poor, Naruto knew that he would be laughed at again which is not something he is looking forward to after what he had went through during the first day of the semester. Worried, Metaru gazed at him with concern in her eyes as she tugged the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit and asked, "Naruto-papa?"

Seeing her concern, Naruto grinned to reassure her as he sheepishly explained, "My clones always sucked so I don't really like being called to do the jutsu."

Although unable to completely understand his unease, Metaru understood enough to know that her papa might get into trouble again. Although a young child, who is technically not even a year old, the girl had enough self-awareness to realize that a lot of people hate Naruto for some reason neither child knew let alone understood. As such, she would notice when people glared at Naruto and insulted him, including the cruel words both children could sometimes overhear when the spiteful adults think that they are not listening. Is it therefore any surprise that she wants to help her papa however she could, even if only limited to glaring at people who are mean to him, cheering for him to succeed and giving him hugs when he his hurt or lonely?

Seeing the little girl hugging him, Naruto wore a soft smile as he gently stroked her hair and said, "Hey, don't worry. I won't fail without giving it my all, believe it!" Reassured by his foxy grin, Metaru grinned in return and nodded.

Noticing the interaction between Naruto and Metaru, Iruka inwardly smiled as he called out, "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Metaru please step forward?"

Surprised that both of them were called out, neither Uzumaki child chose to argue as they stepped into the front of the class. Standing before the two teachers, Naruto turned his attention to Iruka and gave a questioning gaze which asked, "Why the both of us?"

Knowing the look which Naruto was aiming at him, Iruka explained to the blond boy, "Hokage-sama said that you two are not to be apart without his given approval so I'm just respecting his request. Besides, I figured that she would like to see how ninjutsu works up close since she wants to grow up to be a ninja like you."

Seeing Iruka's point, Naruto grinned as he spoke, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

Peering at the three, a silver-haired academy teacher named Mizuki said, "Well get it on already, we don't have all day you know!"

Nodding in understanding, Iruka said, "Alright, first technique, the Kawarimi no Jutsu."

Being a prankster, Naruto knew the usefulness of the technique as it would allow him to avoid capture by the people that chase after him in retaliation towards his pranks. Although he never quite managed to get it right during the excitement of the chase, he is skilled enough to do it correctly in a normal class environment. Making a handseal, Naruto executed the technique which replaced him with a nearby stool. While slower than average, it was enough for the boy to barely pass the technique.

Normally, no one would be surprised if Naruto managed to execute the body-switching technique even if only barely. However, his latest attempt to use the technique was not like the rest as they noticed the oddities. The first oddity is that Naruto created electrical static in addition to acrid smoke which is typical for most forms of ninjutsu. The second oddity, which is even more abnormal, is the vein-like dark-blue lines which ran along Naruto's hands like a computer's circuits. Staring at the hands, almost everyone wondered what was going on with the boy as they receded as quickly as they appeared.

Concerned for the boy, as he is one of the few people that care for him, Iruka made a mental note to inform Hiruzen about it as he spoke, "Alright, do the next technique…" Iruka's did not finish his sentence as he gazed at Metaru who was awkwardly making a handseal of her own. Knowing what she was up to, Iruka quickly told her, "Wait, you're still too young to…!"

Before Iruka could stop her, Metaru exclaimed, "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Disappearing in a burst of both smoke and electrical static, the girl disappeared and the same stool Naruto had used to replace himself was in her place. Shocked, everyone gaped as the girl landed onto her bottom rather on her feet. They also noted that she has the same circuit-like lines running along her hands which receded as she rose back onto her feet. Rubbing her sore bottom, Metaru asked, "So, was it good?"

Blinking a few times, Iruka made a subtle gesture to dispel illusions only to find out that Metaru, a small girl no older than three, had really successfully executed the technique. Low-ranked ability or not, it is not a technique meant for such small children. Quickly regaining his composure, or what was left of it, Iruka said, "As a matter of fact, it was." Turning his attention to an equally shocked Mizuki who only shrugged in response, Iruka decided to proceed with the lesson as he told Naruto to execute the Henge no Jutsu. Of course, Iruka made sure that Metaru is not at risk of chakra-exhaustion before he allowed her to stay with Naruto.

As before, Naruto was able to execute the technique passably as he changed into a copy of Iruka. Of course, there are imperfections but it is sufficient to fool anyone who is careless enough to overlook them so Naruto barely passed that technique as well. After Naruto executed the transformation technique, Metaru followed his example as she changed into Iruka as well. However, her transformation was adorably flawed as she changed into a mini-version of Iruka with her face and gender unchanged by the technique. She was able to get almost everything else, including the scar running across his nose, his skin tone, and his eye color, correct though so Iruka amusedly considered her first attempt to be a borderline pass. Of course, Iruka mentioned that she would have to improve if she really wants to truly pass the Henge no Jutsu. A former prankster during his own youth, Iruka could not resist telling Metaru about Naruto's first attempt to transform as he changed into a comically hideous version of Iruka with thick fish-like lips, buck-teeth and was dressed in an orange version of Iruka's green flak jacket. Not surprisingly, Naruto was mortified while Metaru could not resist giggling at Iruka's non-malicious and cheerful jab at Naruto's ego.

After the second technique, Naruto was finally forced to do the Bushin no Jutsu. Feeling nervous, Naruto was about to execute it when he heard Metaru cheer, "You can do it, papa!"

Almost shocked, as no one else had ever cheered for him before, Naruto turned his attention to Metaru who gave him an encouraging look of determination before grinning at her as he thought, "I'll definitely do it right this time, believe it!" Taking a deep breath, Naruto shouted, "Bushin no Jutsu!" Putting his all into it, Naruto was covered in a powerful burst of smoke and electrical static, forcing Metaru and the two teachers to back away. As the smoke cleared, Naruto tentatively opened his eyes to see a seemingly passable clone, before it suddenly became unstable and "exploded" in electrical static. Saddened by the disappearance of his clone, which meant that he had probably failed, Naruto thought to himself, "Well, at least that went better than the last time." He never thought to question why his clone disappeared in static rather than the usual smoke.

Waving the smoke from her face, Metaru asked, "Why did you put so much power into it?"

Surprised, everyone turned their attention to her as Naruto asked, "Huh?"

Looking at Naruto as though he should know, Metaru explained, "You put too much power into it."

Blinking, Naruto turned his attention to Iruka as the scarred teacher suddenly understood what Metaru meant. Turning his attention to Naruto, Iruka said, "Naruto, did you really put your full effort into the bushin?"

Nodding, Naruto said, "Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, a bushin with too much chakra in it will become unstable and end up failing. There is a chance that the real reason why you always failed using that particular technique is because you put too much chakra into it, not because of your lack of skill other than perhaps your chakra control."

Realizing what Iruka was trying to say, Naruto eagerly asked, "So that means that if I can control my chakra better, I can do a bushin with no problem, right?"

Nodding, Iruka said, "That is certainly possible. Also, you still fail but it's a lot closer to a success than before." Indeed, Naruto's previous attempts created clones which look like comically pale or sickly versions of the original.

Grinning, Naruto hopped into the air as he whooped, "Alright!" Turning his attention to Metaru, he exclaimed, "Thanks, Metaru-chan!"

Blushing from receiving his appreciative words of gratitude, Metaru, smiled in return as she was glad that she could help Naruto. As for her own attempt to create a bushin, she was able to successfully create one, if one was willing to call a semi-transparent blue clone a success.

Despite her shortcomings, the fact that Metaru could execute all three ninjutsu techniques, albeit semi-successfully, without experiencing chakra exhaustion would become a juicy piece of gossip among the academy staff. Unable to deny that she is unusually gifted with intellect and large chakra reserves, a lot of people are willing to consider her a prodigy. In fact, some thought that she could be a surviving member of the near-extinct Uchiha clan due to her ability to so quickly understand how a ninjutsu is supposed to work. Given the Uchiha clan's unique eye technique which enables instant memorization of whatever they see when active, the Sharingan, the rumour did have some credibility even though it is ultimately false as genetic tests later showed that Metaru is related to Naruto.

Scene Change

Inevitably, Naruto's "daughter" became the talk of the class during a break between class lessons as Sakura spoke with Ino, a blond girl with pale-blue eyes. Although rivals for the affections of Uchiha Sasuke, a brooding boy with dark hair and eyes, both girls were once best friends prior to their rivalry and are thus willing to be friendly with one another on anything not involving the Uchiha boy. Peering at the girl who had not left Naruto's side for the entire class session, Sakura said, "So, what do you think about her?"

Looking at the girl, Ino said, "If you ask me, she looks pretty cute even in that awful orange dress." For clarification, Metaru was dressed in an orange dress with a cream-colored vertical stripe in the middle as well as orange sandals.

"And about her calling Naruto-baka her papa?"

Shaking her head, Ino said, "I still find it hard to believe that Naruto is a father, even for an adopted kid. I mean, how can she mistake him of all people to be her father?"

Shrugging, Sakura said, "I'm more worried about his ability to raise her at all. I mean, what was Hokage-sama thinking when he allowed that idiot to raise her? If it was Sasuke-kun, I can understand since I'm sure he knows how to raise her well." While Sakura made that statement, both Naruto and Metaru shivered for some reason that they cannot describe.

Meanwhile, a chubby boy with brown hair and red swirls on his cheeks was sharing his potato chips with Metaru who could not take her eyes off his bag of chips during the most of the class lesson after her attempt to execute academy-level ninjutsu. Named Akamichi Chouji, he and his best friend, Shikamaru, are friends with Naruto. While not particularly close to the blond boy, they were nevertheless glad that he came back despite that terrible first day of the new semester. As for Metaru, both boys did not mind her company as she was a nice girl, if a little blunt as she commented that Chouji was round and big but also said that she did not mind his appearance as she likes him for sharing his potato chips with her.

Besides Shikamaru and Chouji, Naruto has a third friend although it might be more accurate to call him a friendly rival and fellow troublemaker who can be a real jerk sometimes. Named Inuzuka Kiba, the wild-looking boy with untidy brown hair and a pair of red fang-like marking on his cheeks also did not mind Metaru as she took an instant liking of his nin-dog, a white puppy with floppy ears named Akamaru. As a member of the Inuzuka clan, a clan which specializes in training ninja dogs, anyone who likes dogs is a person worth befriending if possible. In fact, that was how Kiba and Naruto became friends even though they are both competing to be the "top dog" Hokage of the village as Naruto once fed an eager Akamaru some fishcake.

Of course, not everyone was fooled by Metaru's seemingly ordinary appearance as a tall pale boy with curly brown hair who is wearing a pair of sunglasses as well as a high-collared coat observed her curiously. Adjusting his sunglasses, he mused as he observed the girl who was happily eating Chouji's chips while hugging Akamaru, "It seems that Kiba and his nin-dog are completely unaware of her unusual chakra." While the Inuzuka clan and their dogs predictably have a keen sense of smell, it was apparent that neither Kiba nor Akamaru smelled anything odd about her. The Aburame clan on the other hand breed a special type of beetle-like insect called Kikaichuu which feed on chakra. As the sunglasses-wearing boy, Aburame Shino, is a member of the said clan, he knew that something was odd about the girl from the moment one of his Kikaichuu landed onto her and "tasted" her chakra. Granted, the Aburame clan is unusual as well for using their own hollowed-out bodies to store their Kikaichuu but he was quite certain there was no ninja clan which possessed such an unusual chakra signature which actually gave him the impression that the girl is part machine for some reason. He then raised his eyebrows as he received another important bit of information, "Wait, Naruto-san's chakra is a little different from before." Narrowing his eyes, he silently added, "And it now has a similar property to that of that girl…"

Shino was hardly alone in those particular observations as a shy girl with pale-lavender eyes and dark hair gazed at Naruto and Metaru. A member of the Hyuuga clan, the shy girl named Hyuuga Hinata knew right away that something was odd about Metaru and, more importantly, Naruto. The only girl in the entire class to ever like Naruto, Hinata is unfortunately too scared of the idea of being rejected by him to act upon her feelings. Knowing that her cold and harsh father would never support her friendship with the boy who inspired her to be strong through his seemingly indomitable willpower and optimism certainly did not help alleviate her fears. However, after seeing the outright unsettling changes on Naruto's chakra circulatory system, Hinata knew she must somehow ask him about it.

Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last surviving members of the once prestigious Uchiha clan before the Uchiha massacre, simply paid no attention to Metaru as though she did not even exist. A girl who actually mistook the dead-last of the class as her own father, being a lost member of the Uchiha clan? As a member of the once-proud Uchiha clan, Sasuke unsurprisingly found the notion preposterous.

Scene Change

After the second class lesson, which is basically a history lesson which Metaru was surprisingly able to pay attention to, the students were brought out of the academy building to be taught how to use weapons, mainly throwing weapons like kunai and shuriken. However, Naruto's classmates could not help but notice the blond boy becoming increasingly nervous as he followed them to the practice field. Many assumed that he had forgotten to bring his weapons pouch again as it had happened a number of times before, mostly because he forgot to bring them when he is late for attending the academy.

Standing before the target boards was a young woman with curly black hair as well as wears oval spectacles and makeup including her red lipstick. Looking at the students, she noticed Naruto's panicked expression and glared at him as she asked with obvious underlying contempt in her voice, "Did you forget your weapons pouch, again?"

Faking a grin, Naruto nervously asked, "Well… it's a funny story really. I actually got my stuff stolen yesterday and I couldn't afford to buy new ones."

Obviously not convinced, Suzume was about to yell at him when she heard something strange. Turning towards the source of the faint yet unusual sound, Suzume noticed Metaru who was kneeling down with her back facing her. Raising her eyebrow, Suzume could have sworn that it sounded like metal being grounded or something similar to that. Although unable to fully accept that Naruto is her guardian, Suzume was nevertheless able to keep that opinion to herself as she asked, "What are you doing?"

What everyone saw next would be the most shocking thing they had ever seen for that day, if not their entire lives, as Metaru turned around as though she was caught with her hands inside a cookie jar as she had a kunai in her hands. While seeing the small girl with a kunai in her hands is indeed an alarming sight by itself, albeit not completely unexpected as academy students have been known to lose their kunai or simply forgot to retrieve them after class, even those concerned for Metaru's safety could not help but gape in dumbstruck shock as the kunai looked like someone took a bite out of it, literally. Not taking her eyes off the gaping onlookers, with the exception of Naruto who seems more embarrassedly exasperated than anything, Metaru continued to chew thus making the same unusual sound Suzume had heard earlier, until she swallowed it. Smiling sheepishly, Metaru said, "Uh… oops?"

Completely flabbergasted by the sight, no one knew what to say while Naruto sighed and said, "Metaru-chan, didn't I already tell you not to eat someone else's weapons?"

Pouting, Metaru argued, "But I found it on the floor!"

Adjusting his sunglasses, Shino asked Naruto, "I assume she is the one who "stole" your weapons?" Inwardly, he silently wondered, "I wonder if she eats them to maintain that peculiar body of hers?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto admitted, "Yup. She may like ramen but she has this weird need to eat metal too." Naruto then added, "And don't ask because I don't even know how that works!" Although Naruto knew about Metaru's unusual body, he was not lying when he made that last statement as not even Hiruzen has any idea how she can digest both normal foodstuff and metal even though they can understand why she would need to eat both.

Staring at the girl, Kiba thought, "Note to self, NEVER dare her to bite me or Akamaru!"

Equally shocked, Shikamaru thought, "It is official, the title "Extreme Omnivore" goes to Uzumaki Metaru hands down." It is a common joke among the people of Konohagakure that members of the Akamichi clan are extreme omnivores due to their large and seemingly insatiable appetites.

Facing the outright alien reality that a three-year old girl could actually eat metal without any ill effects, Suzume never bothered to scold Naruto for not bringing his own weapons for the class session. In fact, she actually allowed Naruto to borrow her weapons under the condition that Metaru stays away from them. Also, no one bothered to scold or mock Naruto for his poor aim and throwing skills as they all eyed Metaru warily due to her gazing at their thrown weapons almost like a puppy waiting for a chance to "fetch" them. They almost found it amusing when Metaru sulkily pouted at being unable to eat anyone's metallic weapons at the end of the class session.

When word about Metaru's unusual appetite got around, it was no surprise that all the active ninjas, including ANBU who usually carry swords, made a mental note to never leave her alone with their metallic weapons. A certain female genin with her brown hair tied into a pair of buns and is naturally talented with weapons took the news especially seriously.

Scene Change

It was soon midday and it was time for recess at the academy. Not surprisingly, a lot of people used that time to hold "group-talks" about Metaru and the fact that Naruto is her guardian with the personal approval of the Third Hokage himself. While the girls that like Uchiha Sasuke still think that the Uchiha boy would make a better parental figure than Naruto would ever be, the people who do not think so highly of Sasuke thought rather differently as they think that Naruto might be the only one who can raise such an unusual girl. The fact that Metaru likes Naruto a lot and seems to listen to him added credit to the second opinion.

As for Naruto and Metaru, they both decided to enjoy recess by eating some lunch, predictably cup ramen for the two of them, with Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and Shikamaru. As they had their lunch together, Shikamaru decided to ask Naruto, "So, how exactly did you two meet? I mean, I doubt even a troublesome guy like you will go through the total drag of seeking out a small girl to adopt as you daughter of all things."

Swallowing his mouthful of noodles, Naruto replied, "Well, do you remember that first day of school?"

"You mean when you ran out after Sakura gave you the verbal beat-down?" asked Kiba who was being blunt about it.

Nodding, Naruto's expression held a hint of sadness as he spoke, "Well, after I ran out, I wandered around in the forests to clear my head. By the time I even realized how long and far I had wandered off, it was already night time. It was then when I met her and she taught I was her papa."

Frowning slightly, Shikamaru asked, "I don't suppose she has anything to do with that meteorite which crashed near the village that night?" Although only a few people knew about the actual nature of the "meteorite", everyone knew that it crashed near Konohagakure on that night so it was no secret to even the civilians.

Naruto's resulting body language from Shikamaru's query was an obvious answer as he flinched before hesitantly answering, "Well… she "might" have something to do with it, but I don't know much else about it, honest!"

Looking at each other, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and Shikamaru knew that Naruto was trying to weasel his way out of it when they all turned their gaze upon him. Peering at the nervous blond boy, the three other boys asked, "So what DO you know about it?"

Sweating profusely, Naruto wondered how to weasel his way out of it when Metaru glared at the boys with a pout on her face and said, "Don't bully my papa, you meanies!"

Surprised, the three boys turned their attention to the scowling girl and then back at the nervous Naruto before Kiba suddenly wore a grin and quipped, "You know, it's pretty sad when a guy who always says that he will become a Hokage needs to be protected by a little girl."

Embarrassed, Naruto angrily shouted, "Hey, you try keeping an S-ranked secret!" Suddenly realizing what he had just said, Naruto clasped his hands over his mouth as he mumbled, "Oh, crap!"

Shocked, Shikamaru asked, "Wait, an S-ranked secret?"

Shaking his head, Naruto stammered, "I-I-I mean an S-ranked secret as in a Super-Embarrassing-Ranked Secret, believe it!"

Not fooled by even a single neural impulse, the three boys looked at each other for a moment before Shikamaru sighed and said, "Alright, we won't pry any deeper. Trying to figure out an S-ranked secret and then keeping it a secret ourselves would be way too much of a drag anyway."

Nodding, Chouji added, "What he said."

Although not as convinced, Kiba chose not to pry any deeper as well as he peered at Naruto and spoke, "You know, you're going to need to lie a lot better than that if you ever want to fool anyone."

Scene Change

Meanwhile, as Naruto sighed in relief that the three other boys would not pry any deeper, Ino and Sakura were gaping in shock as the pink-haired girl spoke, "Naruto-baka actually knows an S-ranked secret?" To the two girls who hold little if any respect for him, the idea of him knowing such a great secret is like realizing that Naruto is actually related to any of the four Hokage's of Konohagakure.

Equally shocked, Ino said, "And it has something to do with that Metaru girl and the recent meteorite crash?"

The two spying girls were not the only ones who were shocked as Hinata and Shino, who decided to work together to spy on Metaru, also overheard the conversation. The fact that they both knew that Metaru is odd and that Naruto had somehow changed as well only made them more convinced that the meteorite crash had something to do with it. Already Shino sent some of his Kikaichuu to investigate the crash site while Hinata was worried that Naruto would get into trouble for accidentally revealing the fact that he knows an S-ranked secret.

Thankfully for Naruto and Metaru, word about him knowing the secret which is likely to be related to her did not spread across the village, at least for that day anyway.

Scene Change

Academy lessons were soon over and, eager to have dinner at his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Metaru made a beeline straight towards it. Upon arrival at the ramen stand, both children grinned as Naruto happily shouted, "Teuchi-jisan! Make some ramen for the both of us!"

Seeing his favorite regular customer, a middle-aged man named Teuchi grinned as he replied, "Sure thing, what would you two like to have today?"

Still grinning, Naruto made his sizeable order of twenty-five large bowls of ramen while Metaru made an order of two large bowls of ramen, an impressive amount for a three-year-old little girl. After the pair made their order, Teuchi turned his attention towards his daughter, a young woman with brown hair and eyes named Ayame, and told her to prepare the bowls of ramen. Turning his attention back to the pair, Teuchi asked, "So, how was school?"

Both Uzumaki children grinned as they eagerly told Teuchi about their days at school, a day significantly brighter and happier for Naruto than before…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, as Naruto told Teuchi and Ayame about his day at school, a metal giant named Starscream spoke to Shockwave, "So how is the progress on our base of operations, Shockwave?"

A purple-plated metal giant with a single yellow "eye" in the middle of an otherwise blank face, fin-like plates on the sides of his head, and his left hand replaced with an imposing gun-like weapon, the giant known as Shockwave spoke, "In spite of the complications of creating a suitable life support system for organic beings, it is progressing smoothly even as we speak. If all goes well, we will be able to make preliminary raids to capture those organics and extract their energy within a few days."

Satisfied with the news, Starscream turned his attention towards a blue and white-plated giant who has a faceplate which covers his mouth and equivalent of a human nose, a multi barreled cannon on his right shoulder, and optics hidden behind a red sunglasses-like eyepiece. "Soundwave, have your probes discovered the location of the Minicon?"

Shaking his head, the blue and white giant known as Soundwave reported, his voice sounding unmistakably robotic in nature, "Negative, probes unable to locate the Minicon or its pod. Likely taken and hidden by local inhabitants."

Displeased by the revelation, not that it was particularly surprising, Starscream asked, "Do you at least have a general idea of its last known location?"

Nodding, Soundwave replied, "Affirmative, pod crashed near a village known as Konohagakure."

Passing a data-pad each to the two other giants, Soundwave was silent as they read until Shockwave noted with disdain in his voice, "Illogical organics, their so-called village is more like a small city or a large town in size and population."

Rubbing his narrow chin thoughtfully, Starscream spoke out his thoughts as he snorted, "Hardly the best case scenario but far from unmanageable." Turning his attention to Shockwave, Starscream said, "Shockwave, accelerate the construction of the organic-life support system and the energy-extractor. The sooner it is done, the sooner we can search for the Minicon while harvesting those organics." Smirking, Starscream added, "As long as we can keep the organics alive long enough to extract their energy and send our preliminary results to Lord Megatron, their sufferings and deaths will be of little consequence to the Decepticon cause."

Nodding in understanding, Shockwave replied, "A logical decision for the short term. I shall endeavor to have the Constructicons to complete the life support systems in haste. It will be unfortunately a bit shoddy but delaying the retrieval of the Minicon to ensure the continued survival of these organic test subjects is completely illogical."

As Shockwave left to inform the Constructicons, Soundwave said, "I shall inform Lord Megatron of the recent discoveries. He may decide to order an attack to find the Minicon even without the facilities completed."

Well aware that Megatron is likely to make that order, Starscream crossed his arms over his chest as he calmly spoke with an unmistakable sneer, "Considering the large number of organics present on that pitiful planet, I'm sure we can stand to lose a single "village" to find the Minicon."

Scene Change

Unaware of the coming Decepticon invasion, the people of Konohagakure continued with their lives as usual. Although the recent addition of Uzumaki Metaru into their community is certainly an unexpected event, even more so as she seems downright inseparable from Naruto of all people, they never thought of her as anything else than a girl with a peculiar ability to eat metals and must be "rescued" from the village's pariah. Nevertheless, with her attachment to Naruto and the Third Hokage's personal blessings, only the most foolhardy would dare try to separate her from him by force. Then again, considering that there had been people foolish enough to risk incurring the wrath of the Third Hokage himself in order to hurt Naruto, it is hardly any surprise that Naruto is protective over her when facing the adults that hates him, even if their wrath is limited top hateful glares?

After filling their bellies with ramen, the two children quickly made their way back to Naruto's apartment and washed up for bed. Although Naruto is able to stay up for a bit longer, he chose not to out of consideration for an increasingly drowsy Metaru who was fast asleep after washing up for bed. Before long, Naruto was in bed as well, holding a sleeping Metaru in his arms as she snuggled into his chest. Smiling at the girl as he stroked her untied hair, Naruto thought, "I guess wishes really do come true after all. Just a few days ago I was alone and unwanted by almost everyone and now I have Metaru-chan who loves me as her dad just because she can. Sure, she's not exactly a normal person but like hell I would let myself be bothered by that, other than perhaps the fact that I would need to worry about her eating my weapons again. Heck, she even helped me to find a way to solve my problem with that Bushin no Jutsu." Feeling drowsy as well, Naruto made a promise as he fell asleep, "I will become strong to protect my precious people. That is a promise of a lifetime!"


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 2: Transformation

"So what does our Lord Megatron intends us to do with the current situation?" asked Starscream. It has been a day ever since they arrived at the moon orbiting around the Ninja World through a teleportation system known as a spacebridge. In order to maintain some semblance of stealth to avoid being detected by their enemies, the Decepticons only sent a small taskforce with the bare necessities to establish their invasion and harvesting operations. Fortunately for them, establishing the semi-permanent base it not very complicated other than the fact that they actually need to create an environment to allow them to keep their organic captives alive hence why it's construction was proceeding so quickly. Upon realizing that the pod is missing, they knew that they would have to act quickly to retrieve it but decided to allow Megatron to make the final decision as he is infamous for being intolerant of failure.

"Lord Megatron desires the Minicon. Destruction of the village and stealth are no concern," replied Soundwave.

Not at all surprised, Starcream smirked before he turned his attention to Shockwave and spoke, "Shockwave, you and Soundwave are to remain here to supervise the base. I wouldn't be surprised if the Autobot scum have somehow located the Minicon pod as well and are on their way here even as we speak. In the meantime, I will lead my Seekers to obtain the Minicon, even if it means burning that entire settlement to the ground."

Nodding in understanding, Shockwave said, "Will you require additional troops?"

Frowning, Starscream said, "No, I doubt that they would be necessary. Besides, we came to this planet to both find the Minicon and to enslave the local inhabitants, not to drive these pathetic organics to extinction through sheer firepower. Also, do you honestly wish to risk having the Autobots destroy this base? No, have them patrol around the moon as before but be doubly vigilant and be ready to assist us at a moment's notice. Those Autobots have an infuriating tendency to interrupt us at the worst possible moment."

Seeing logic in Starscream's argument, Shockwave said nothing while Soundwave asked, "What of the probes?"

"Have them continue to scout the planet and maintain surveillance over Konohagakure as before. However, be sure to locate any outstanding energy sources so that we can collect them at a later date. I'm sure our great Lord Megatron would desire to possess all of them. Also, make sure the Autobots will be unable to surprise us."

Hearing no further comment or complaint from Shockwave or Soundwave, Starscream turned his gaze upon the Ninja world below and sneered as he spoke, "Soon, the inhabitants of that world will know of the Decepticons, and tremble in terror before our might!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down with Metaru by his side. Having forgotten to do his homework from the day before, Naruto would have been chewed out by Iruka had Metaru not come to his unexpected rescue by tearfully gazing at the scarred man while explaining that Naruto fell asleep while hugging her to help her sleep. Hearing Naruto's embarrassing admission that it did happen, combined with Metaru's puppy-like tearful eyes, Iruka did not have the heart to continue yelling at Naruto as he would normally do as he instead told him to stay behind at school to finish his homework.

Grinning, Kiba quipped, "Man, I'm not sure if I should be jealous that you got off the hook so easily or find it funny that you, our so-called future Hokage, needed a little girl to save your sorry butt from Iruka-sensei."

Glaring at Kiba, Naruto deadpanned, "So days the guy that tried to give the tearful puppy eyes to Iruka-sensei the first time he got scolded about forgetting to do his homework."

Blushing, Kiba said, "I wasn't the one giving the puppy eyes, it was Akamaru!" Akamaru then yipped which made Kiba blushed even more as he snapped, "Hey, whose side are you on?"

Giggling, Metaru smiled impishly as she suggested, "Want me to teach you how?"

Mock-glaring at the girl who was obviously teasing him, Kiba then snorted and snickered until Iruka angrily yelled at all three of them for making so much noise during class lesson. While the three were getting yelled at, Shikamaru muttered about them being so troublesome while Chouji ate his potato chips behind his textbook. Overall, it was a seemingly ordinary day at the ninja academy of Konohagakure.

Suddenly, the typical peaceful atmosphere of Konohagakure was shattered when loud roaring sounds could be heard overhead. Shocked, everyone looked out of the windows and gaped as they saw what looked like seven enormous arrowheads flying overhead at high velocity. Circling around the village's airspace, it was obvious to anyone that it was an invasion of some sort as civilians started to panic while active ninjas started to prepare for battle. Then, as if to further spread panic, the "arrowheads" suddenly dive-bombed to the village, towards the ninja academy in particular.

Realizing that they are heading towards the school, Iruka quickly shouted, "Everyone, get away from the windows!" The children in Naruto's class did not require further prompting to flee from the windows. Iruka meanwhile turned his attention back to the "arrowheads" when he saw a sight which made his eyes widen in shock.

As they neared to the ground, the "arrowheads" suddenly transformed. Metallic plates, wings, propulsion jets, and "noses" shifted as the seven "arrowheads" transformed into what Iruka assumed to be their "landing forms". Landing with audible metallic impacts, the seven "arrowheads" had transformed into metallic humanoids which are almost twice as tall as a normal human. Surrounding the school building, Iruka realized to his horror that they are holding the entire school hostage as they aimed what appeared to be weapons at the building. Bearing red eyes and purple glowing lines, the humanoids appeared positively ominous as their apparent leader turned around to greet the incoming ninjas…

Scene Change

Smirking at the gathered humans which look downright puny before him and his seekers, Starscream said, "Greeting, fleshlings of Konohagakure. My name is Starscream, and we're here to collect a little something which belongs to us!" Sneering, Starscream added, "Now, unless you wish to try our patience, I suggest you hand it over to us!" As if to prove his point, a fellow Decepticon which looks similar to Starscream but with dark-blue plating as Thundercracker smirked as he shot a charged bolt of energy at the ground before the school, creating an impressive crater as it exploded upon impact.

Realizing that the metallic humanoids are serious, and gleefully cruel, the ninjas did not dare to attack out of fear of risking their retaliation when Hiruzen suddenly appeared before Starscream and spoke, "Who are you, and what exactly do you want from us which belongs to you?" Inwardly Hiruzen already knew the possible answer.

Seeing that the apparent leader of the village is standing before him, Starscream casually crossed his arms over his chest as proof of his superiority over the human as he spoke with a sneer, "Oh, don't play dumb with me. We know that the pod has fallen nearby this village a few days ago and that someone has taken it before we can arrive to retrieve it. Of course, if your puny organic processors are indeed ignorant of its current location, then I suppose we could always tear this entire village apart to find it."

Not liking the odds stacked against him, especially since the invaders have effectively surrounded the school and are holding everyone inside hostage, Hiruzen asked, "And if we provide you with the pod, will you leave in peace?"

Smirking, Starscream replied, "I might consider it."

Turning his attention towards his masked ANBU, Hiruzen ordered, "Retrieve the pod that has crashed-landed near our village."

Nodding in understanding, some of the ANBU disappeared in a plume of smoke and leaves. Noticing the metallic giants' widened eyes of barely concealed surprise, Hiruzen mused, "Perhaps we are not completely without advantage. However, no matter what we do, there will be risks and casualties…"

Scene Change

Well aware of what the giants are looking for, Naruto clenched his first over his chest as his panicking mind thought, "What should I do? I can't just let them take away Metaru-chan, but if I do nothing and they get angry because the pod is empty…"

Noticing Naruto's growing panic, and Metaru who was holding onto him as though for dear life, Iruka thought, "Could it be…?"

Suddenly, Sakura stood before Naruto with a glare on her face as she snarled, "Naruto, hand Metaru to them, now!"

Stunned by her demand, Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and asked, "What?"

Grabbing him by his collar, Sakura shouted with a raised fist ready to punch him, "You heard me, hand her over to them! She's one of them!" Shocked, many of the students stared at Metaru and backed away from her as she timidly hid behind Naruto while Sakura continued to rant, "You knew that this girl was not human and yet you stupidly took her in any way! I don't know if Hokage-sama knows about her but I'm not letting them blow us up just so that you can continue pretending to have a family with your damned… doll!"

Deeply hurt by Sakura's cruel words, Naruto's eyes were downcast while he gritted his teeth and growled, "So what… So what if we are only pretending to be a family?" Surprised that Naruto, who would usually not retaliate even after getting beaten by her, was actually talking back at her, Sakura did not manage to react in time before his free hand suddenly seized her hand which was gripping his collar. Her eyes widened in shock and then pain as she felt Naruto gripping her hand tightly as he continued to speak, "You know damned that I'm an orphan yet you talk like I don't deserve to have a happy family to call my own!" Unused to facing an angry Naruto, everyone except the two academy teachers backed away as he demanded an answer for Sakura, "Have you ever tried to live on your own without anyone to give you a hug or a smile when you return back home? Have you ever been in pain with no one to give you a shoulder to cry on or a bandage over your hurt? Have any of you tried to sleep when there is no one to protect you about the monster that lives under your bed or in your closet? Have you even tried to imagine what it is like to be ALONE AND UNLOVED?" Glaring at Sakura's terrified face Naruto's eyes became deep-blue like the abyssal depths of an unforgivingly cold ocean while dark-blue circuit-like lines started to run along the skin of his face and hands.

Naruto's vicious glare on Sakura suddenly blinked when Metaru reached out and tugged at Naruto's jacket as she tearfully pleaded, "Papa, please don't."

Turning his attention to Metaru, Naruto wore a pained expression as he thought, "There has to be a way to protect her, but who's going to help us when no one likes me and everyone knows what she really is. Chances are, they'll all demand that I hand her over to those giants just like Sakura-cha… no, Haruno-san." Closing his eyes, Naruto took a calming breath before he mentally made his decision, "No, I'd rather die than let those obvious assholes take her away without doing anything to stop them, believe it!" Opening his eyes which were back to normal cerulean-blue, Naruto then overheard something interesting…

Scene Change

"Commander Starscream, did you detect that?" asked Sunstorm, a giant who looks similar to Starscream but has dark-red and yellow plating as well as a shorter squared jaw. Speaking in their native tongue, which sounded like electronic beeps, trills and whistles to the surrounding ninjas, the Decepticons were confident that the organics would not be able to understand them.

Nodding, Starscream replied, "Indeed. It appears that the Minicon had become a Pretender, not too unusual a choice considering that they can hide their energy signatures more effectively than a normal Cybertronian Transformer."

"Should we act immediately or shall we humour these pathetic meat-bags for a little longer?" asked Thundercracker.

Smirking, Starscream said, "Let us see what kind of excuse they have when the deliver the pod to us first."

Scene Change

Keeping his eye on the metallic giants, Hiruzen grimly noted, "This is not good. Unless I'm mistaken, they either found out that Metaru is inside the school building or they are planning to kidnap the children and use them as leverage to conquer us." Clenching his fists tightly, Hiruzen cursed, "But how did they suddenly appear just like that? It's like they suddenly appeared out of thin air just like a… wait, are they some sort of doll-type summon? If so, who and where is the contract holder?" Hiruzen's thought were interrupted when his ANBU returned with a storage scroll.

Quirking a single brow at the tiny paper object, Starscream asked, "Do you seriously think that we do not know what the pod looks like?"

Not speaking a word, Hiruzen nodded at the ANBU who opened the scroll to reveal a strange array which the Decepticons had never seen before. Then, just as Starscream was about to get impatient, the ANBU placed his hand onto the scroll and released a pulse to chakra to reveal the metallic pod.

Shocked, the Decepticons were not sure if they were being fooled by a particularly elaborate hologram when the Hiruzen spoke, "As promised, we have given you the pod that has crashed near our home a few days ago. I believe this is what originally belongs to you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Starscream asked, "And it's cargo?"

"Unfortunately, by the time I realized about the pod it was already empty," replied Hiruzen who knew that it would fool anyone who did not know that while he was speaking the truth he was hiding important additional facts.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Starscream said, "I see, that's a shame. I don't suppose you know where its cargo went?"

"How am I supposed to know what it even looks like when the pod was empty by the time I saw it myself?" Again, not a complete lie as Hiruzen has only a vague idea of what Metaru originally looked like before Naruto touched her.

"A pity indeed," replied Starscream who then sneered, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if we decide to "search" around this village, starting with this building!"

Seeing Starscream point his thumb over his shoulder at the school building, Hiruzen swore as he was about to order his ninjas to protect it when a voice suddenly shouted, "Hold it!"

Shocked, everyone turned their attention towards a certain blond boy with whiskers on his cheeks as he stood defiantly before the metallic giants and shouted, "I'm the one you giant jerks are looking for!"

Although horrified by what Naruto was attempting, Hiruzen could not bring himself to stop the blond boy who was actually buying his own hidden ninjas more time to prepare a counterattack as Starscream scoffed, "Please, as though a pathetic organic like you could possibly be the one we are looking for!"

Glaring at Starscream, Naruto asked, "Then how about this!" Forming a handseal, Naruto gathered his chakra thus causing circuit-like veins to appear on his skin.

Not expecting the boy's response, and the resulting energy signature he was releasing, a purple and black-plated giant which looks similar to Starscream known as Skywarp exclaimed, "Impossible, he really does have a Minicon's energy signature!"

As to how Naruto knew that his energy signature is similar to that of Metaru, let it be said that he had known that fact from the time he had spent an entire day at the hospital with her as the medic-nin studied their bodies on the second day of the new school semester. From what he could understand, just as Metaru took some of his own flesh and blood to become his little sister, Naruto took a bit of her unique metal as well to become more like her. Also, unlike normal humans, he was somehow able to understand what the giants were talking about when they spoke in their strange language and thus knew that he might be able to fool them into taking him instead of Metaru while the girl hides away from both the giants and the people of the school who would offer her to them on a silver platter.

However, Naruto's plan did not go as planned as Starscream growled, "Who, or what, in the damned Pits are you?" Despite realizing that Starscream was not buying it, Naruto nevertheless was about to argue that he really is their target when Starscream pointed at him accusingly, "You may have a Minicon's energy signature but your signature does not match that of our target. More importantly, you actually possess both Cybertronian parts and organic flesh!" Narrowing his eyes, Starscream then pointed his shoulder-attached weapon at Naruto as he asked, "So answer me, who, or what, are you?"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Naruto knew that he had failed to fool the giants when Hiruzen calmly spoke, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, the most foolish yet bravest child our village has ever had the privilege to have within our ranks!"

Blinking, Starscream was about to demand an answer from the elderly Hokage when the ground beneath Skywarp suddenly crumbled and gave away. Screaming in panic, Skywarp activated the jets attached onto his feet to fly upwards only to be pelted by kunai which bore paper tags which are meaningfully named as exploding tags. Shrieking in pain, Skywarp suddenly teleported away in a burst of purple-coloured static in order to avoid further damage. This was followed by the rest of the Decepticon Seekers being attacked by various forms of ninjutsu including fireballs, earth-bullets and even wooden trees.

Realizing that the organics are actually on the counterattack, Starscream shouted, "Decepticons, crush those puny organics!" Aiming his gun at Hiruzen, Starscream shot at him with the expectation that the elderly man will die painfully as his body disintegrates into bone and ashes. However, rather than die as expected, Hiruzen instead disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Shocked, Starscream barely had time to wonder since when Hiruzen had replaced himself with an illusion when he barely avoided a dragon-shaped breath of flame from none other than the Hokage himself. Dressed in a black jumpsuit which bore plate armour, Hiruzen swore, "None of you invaders will prevail this day, not as long as our Will of Fire burns within us!"

As Starscream and the rest of his Seekers took to the sky and avoided the explosive knives, fireballs, lightning bolts and even an occasional blade made completely out of compressed air, the Decepticon viciously snarled, "We will see about that, fool!" Despite the ninjas' valiant efforts to take down the invaders, including a furious Skywarp who had gotten over his initial panic and was somehow able to still fight despite the damage he had received, they could not take them down due to their aerial superiority, agility and willingness to cause collateral damage. Torn between protecting the people of the village and attacking the invaders, the defending ninjas were having great difficulty in driving them away. However, due to their own abilities, the ninjas were by no means easy targets either as the Decepticons found them infuriatingly difficult to properly kill while they themselves were forced to hold back in order to avoid the risk of killing the Minicon which is likely to be nearby.

Meanwhile, as the battle raged, Naruto knew he had to help the ninjas somehow but also knew that he needs to make sure that Metaru is safe. Turning around, he was about to make a run back into the academy building when a large hand suddenly seized him from behind. Holding onto the terrified boy was Skywarp as he glared hatefully at Naruto and snarled, "You're not going anywhere!" Teleporting away, Skywarp was back into the air and shouted, "Starscream, I've obtained the brat. Tell that fool to stop attacking us or I will crush him with my own bare hands!"

Smirking at the relatively cowardly but otherwise affectively malicious Seeker, Starscream shouted at the ninjas as he pointed at Naruto, "You heard him, cease the attack or he dies!" To prove Starscream's point, Skywarp tightened the grip of his two hands onto Naruto, causing the boy to scream in pain as he felt his bones crack.

Realizing that the metal giants had captured Naruto and are holding him hostage, Hiruzen was forced to have his men stand down and "disappear". Glaring at Starscream, Hiruzen knew that things would get ugly as Starscream demanded, "Now, give us the ACTUAL Minicon and we might just leave without destroying the rest of you!"

Hiruzen's frown deepened as he tried to think of a way to save Naruto when Mizuki suddenly appeared beside him, with an unconscious and wounded Metaru in his arms. Horrified, Naruto shouted, "Metaru-chan!" Any further shouting from Naruto ceased when Skywarp tightened his grip around the blond boy and snarled, "Shut your speaker, brat!"

Glaring at Mizuki, Hiruzen demanded, "Why did you bring her here?"

Returning Hiruzen's glare with his own, Mizuki snarled, "Because I'd rather give them what they want than risk getting myself, and everyone else, killed to protect a damned doll!"

Amused by the turn of events, Starscream almost cheerfully quipped, "Spoken just like a true Decepticon. It appears that there may be hope for your pathetic species yet!" Stroking his chin, he added, "However, where is the proof that she is one of us?"

"You want proof? Here's your damned proof!" shouted Mizuki as he roughly held Metaru by the back of her neck and showed to everyone the bloodied ribcage-like metallic frame beneath her torn dress and skin.

While the ninjas were shocked and horrified by the sight, Starscream's smirk only grew as he spoke, "Well, what do you know, she's just like that orange-clothed brat. I don't suppose any of you know how that came to be?" Waving his hand dismissively, Starscream continued to speak, "No matter, once I'm sure I'll get my answers when we take them back to base."

"W-what do you plan to do with us?" asked a badly hurt Naruto. Skywarp's clawed hands had not been kind to him.

Turning his attention to Naruto, Starscream boasted, "Oh, nothing much. We'll just be using her as a tool for our war efforts against our true enemies, after we purge the disgusting organic meat off her and wipe her memory clean of course. As for you, well, I'm sure Lord Megatron would not mind me keeping you as my test subject if not my trophy!"

Naruto paid no attention towards his own cruel fate as his eyes widened at the implications of what they will do to Metaru. Even he knew that they plan to enslave whatever is left of her after destroying everything about her that they find undesirable.

Seeing tears flow down Naruto's eyes, Starscream cackled in cruel glee as he spoke, "Oh, don't be so disappointed! We can always let you two stay together, after we are done using the two of you of course!"

However, rather than give in to despair, something in Naruto snapped as he mumbled a growl, "Over…body…"

Not expecting his response, Starscream asked, "What?"

"I said, over my dead boy!" roared Naruto as his eyes suddenly flared blood-red and circuit-like veins appeared on his skin. However, unlike before, they were dark-red in colour and appeared to almost burst from the pulsating energy within.

Honestly unnerved by Naruto's reaction, Skywarp would have let go of him immediately had he not encountered an even greater problem as his two hands suddenly started to burn. Screaming in pain, Skywarp tried to let go of the boy but realized to his shock that he could not pry his hands off his body while bloody metallic tendrils erupted along certain points of the circuit-like veins on Naruto's skin. Seeing the cable-like tendrils bury into his hands and up his forearms, Skywarp panicked and screamed, "Get this freak off me!"

Stunned by the shocking turn of events, the other Seekers did not do anything as Skywarp screamed in panic before Thundercracker finally blasted his two forearms off in order to separate Naruto from him. Overcoming his shock, Starscream shouted at Thundercracker and Skywarp, "You fools, you let go of the hostage!"

Glaring at Starscream, Skywarp snapped back, "You try holding onto something that's like a handful of damned Scraplets!"

Taking his chance, Hiruzen ordered his men, "Dog, retrieve Metaru and send her to a safe location! Tiger find Naruto and suppress him if you must but only use deadly force as a last resort! Cat, apprehend Mizuki, I will deal with him later!" While the ANBU with the said masks carried out their duty, Hiruzen truned his attention to where Naruto and the dismembered portions of Skywarp had crashed onto and prayed, "Naruto, please be alright!"

Scene Change

Tiger, an ANBU wearing a tiger's mask, rushed to where Naruto had crashed onto and was shocked by the sight before him. Somehow, Naruto was, for the lack of a better term, integrating the severed metallic forearms into his own body. Breaking into small pieces, the metallic plates, circuits and whatever other technological bits the two forearms possessed were being forcefully implanted into Naruto's own skin, flesh and blood. Unsure how to go about suppressing the boy, Tiger was about to settle on using his tree-making abilities to cage him when Naruto growled with an obviously metallic voice before he roared with a fury comparable to the Kyuubi no Youko, a mighty nine-tailed demonic fox which once attacked the village years ago and caused the deaths of many people including the late Fourth Hokage.

Seeing the creature's face, a face with purple and black plates which bore ear-like plates with triangular tips, a sharp chin, grooves in place of Naruto's whiskers, two rows of sharp teeth as well as a two-pointed crest on top of its forehead, Tiger quickly recognized the appearance as he swore, "It looks like the insignia on their wings and the Kyuubi no Youko combined!"

Scene Change

Unnerved by the roaring form despite its smaller size, Starscream cursed, "What in the slagging Pits is he?"

Suddenly, the bloodied being with black and dark-purple metallic plates which was once Naruto opened his blood-red eyes. Seeing Starscream, the being's glowing eyes narrowed in hatred as glowing-red circuit-like lines ran along his body, his toothy maw opening to reveal an inner red light.

Horrified by the sight of a bestial being which appeared to be made out of many tiny plates and wires cobbled together into a nightmarish being, Skywarp swore, "Primus, what is he?"

Aiming his shoulder-mounted guns at the creature, Starscream callously said, "A dead freak of nature. Decepticons, kill him!" His seekers did not need further persuasion as they fired their weapons.

After shooting a highly destructive volley of energy bolts and even a few missiles, creating a deep crater as a result, the Decepticons ceased their attack only to realize that there is no trace of Naruto. Narrowing his eyes, Starscream asked aloud, "Where is he?"

As if to answer his question, Naruto suddenly appeared before him in a small burst of red static. Shocked, Starscream barely avoided the creature's "plasma breath" attack as he thought, "Impossible, he actually acquired Skywarp's teleporting ability!"

Teleporting again, the creature appeared over Starscream and struck him with his whip-like elongated clawed forearms. Screaming in pain as one of the claws gashed his equivalent of a human shoulder blade, Starscream managed to avoid suffering even more damage as he shouted, "What are you fools waiting for? Kill him!"

Sensing their ill intent, Naruto quickly teleported and appeared behind Sunstorm. Smirking, Sunstorm shouted, "Let's see how you like getting burnt!" Suddenly coating himself in a cloak of super-heated flames, Sunstorm was able to harm the creature which shrieked in pain as it withdrew its burning clawed hand. Aiming his shoulder-mounted guns at the creature, Sunstorm exclaimed, "Now, burn!"

Shooting at Naruto with an energy bolt enhanced by the flames, Sunstorm was certain that he had killed him when the creature suddenly disappeared in a small burst of static. Shocked, he and the other Seekers looked about in confusion before he appeared above them with his mouth aglow with red plasma.

Glaring at the creature, Ramjet, a Seeker with a cone-shaped head and well as dark-grey and white plating, suddenly transformed into his alternative form and shouted, "Eat this!"

Barely avoiding getting his stomach torn apart by the rotating "nose" of Ramjet's arrowhead-like alternate form by using his plasma breath to knock him off-course, Naruto tried to attack him again when Thundercracker spoke, "No one is our better in the skies, especially not a flightless freak like you!" Generating a powerful miniature electrical storm, Thundercracker short a powerful bolt of lightning at the creature.

Barely avoiding getting electrocuted by teleporting himself out of harm's way, Naruto was then assaulted by a deafening sonic blast from a red and blue-plated Seeker with a cone-shaped head and unusual wings which have inbuilt propellers known as Thrust. Unable to stand the loud noise, the creature howled in pain as he held his clawed hands over where his ears should be. With Naruto distracted, a Seeker with blue and black plating known as Dirge who seemed to have an unnerving aura around him shot bolts or energy at him, sending him plummeting down to the ground.

Before Naruto even crash-landed onto the ground below, Starscream shouted, "Kill him, now!"

Assaulted by energy bolts shot by all of the Seekers, Naruto twisted and turned while bits of metal, flesh, blood and strange glowing-blue fluids were blasted off its body. By the time he crashed onto the ground, he was too badly wounded to even move while blood and the strange fluid flowed out of his wounds.

Seeing the creature's fall, the Seekers almost relaxed their guard when they were attacked by the ninjas again. Glaring at the defenders, and unwilling to retreat or call for reinforcements just because the puny organic local inhabitants actually gave them trouble, Starscream ordered, "Ramjet, Skywarp, get down there and hold that brat hostage, again!"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere near that Pit-damned freak!" protested Skywarp.

Glaring at Skywarp, Starscream growled, "Then let Ramjet hold him while you aim your weapons at him. I'm sure even an armless coward like you can manage that much!"

Growling in obvious displeasure, Skywarp teleported down why Ramjet used his reinforced body to his advantage as he simply shrugged off the attacks while he dove downwards before landing near the downed creature in his humanoid form. Quickly grabbing hold onto Naruto, Ramjet glared at the incoming ninjas as he growled, "Back down or the brat dies!" As for Skywarp, he was able to drive off the Tiger-masked ANBU long enough for Ramjet to make get a hold on the apparently unconscious creature and was currently aiming his weapons at the barely-alive creature. Although he lacked forearms at the moment, he still has his shoulder-mounted weapons, his teleportation ability, and his decidedly vicious kicks which can exhaust hot plasma for good measure.

Before any of the ninjas could decide what to do, the air behind the two Seekers suddenly shifted and a tear in the very fabric of reality appeared behind them. Turning around, they immediately recognized the bluish-green portal behind them as Ramjet swore, "Aw, slag me!"

Suddenly appearing out of the portal, a yellow and grey metallic humanoid with wheels on his feet and shoulders as well as pair of small horns on the sides of his head kicked Ramjet in the face, thus causing him to let go of Naruto. Grinning, the smaller yellow giant with glowing-red circuit-like lines, blue eyes, and a more rounded body frame, unlike the lanky and "spikier" Seekers, asked, "Missed me, Decepti-creeps?" Growling, Skywarp quickly teleported away as he knew who would come next. Ramjet, disorientated by the yellow wheeled giant's kick was unable to avoid what was coming next.

Appearing out of the portal was a small army of giants which bore blue eyes and red circuit-like lines. One of them, apparently female by the slender curves of her body, bore grey and blue plates and appeared as graceful as she was quick and deadly with the elbow-blades on both of her hands. Barely avoiding her blades, Ramjet transformed into his alternate form and desperately flew away. Seeing her quarry flee, the female giant retracted her blades and transformed her arms into a pair of guns as she proceeded to shoot energy bolts at the fleeing Seeker.

The second giant to appear was a black and grey-plated giant which gold trimming who also bore a two-pointed crest on his head, a blue sunglasses-like eyepiece and appeared equally agile as the blue one as he quickly moved in to throw his shuriken at the enemy fliers who were now forced to acknowledge the newcomers' arrival. Turning his attention to the yellow giant, he said, "Bumblebee, protect the boy and wait for the medics to arrive while the rest of us deal with them!"

Mocking a salute, Bumblebee replied, "You got it Prowl!" Taking Naruto into his arms, Bumblebee quickly carried the boy over to the ninjas.

The third one, a hulking rotund green and grey giant, lumbered out of the portal followed by a fourth one which bore red and grey plating as appeared to be armed with over-sized arm-mounted cannons. Nodding to each other, the pair went off in opposite directions as the green one transformed one of his arms into a cannon and shot powerful bolts of energy at the Seekers. The red and black one on the other hand was pretty much shooting at them with every bullet, energy bolt and missile he could fire. Glaring at the Seekers above, the red and black giant growled, "Decepticon punks!"

The last one to step out however stood out from all the others for he carried an unmistakable aura of both tranquility and authority, an aura which made them think about the four Hokage's that had ruled over Konohagakure. Standing tall, with his red and blue plates bearing many scratches which seem to tell of his many bitter battles, his calm blue eyes seemingly bottomless of both wisdom and courage, the ninjas were momentarily awestruck as the giant spoke, "Tend to your wounded and protect those that cannot defend themselves. We will handle the rest."

Seeing the insignia on the last giant's shoulders and realizing that it is a different one from the Seekers, the ninjas were almost tempted to relax their guard around him when a Dog-masked ANBU asked, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the red and blue giant transformed done of his arms into an arm-mounted cannon and shot above the ninjas. Ducking, the alarmed ninjas turned around and were surprised to see a badly wounded Thundercracker crashing onto the ground behind them. Having taken down the immediate threat, the giant regarded the Dog-masked ANBU as he answered, "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots!"


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 3: More Than Meets the Eye

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots!"

Laying down Naruto, Bumblebee swore as he took a closer look at his injuries, "Primus, I'm no medic but this kid looks really messed up, even without his injuries!"

Concerned, Dog turned his attention to the yellow giant and asked, "Is Naruto going to make it?" One of the few people to care for Naruto, the silver-haired ANBU with a dog's mask returned to be of any help for the boy as quickly as he could once he placed Metaru away from harm in a safe location, under the personal watch of a certain Snake Mistress. By the time he returned, the giants with red insignias arrived to help them for some reason which he has yet to know.

Turning his attention to Dog, Bumblebee said, "So, his name's Naruto huh? As for your question, I have no scrapping clue. Like I said, I'm not a medic and even if I was I wouldn't know how to treat organics, of half-organics in his case. Pits, I'm not sure if even Ratchet can fix him and he's like the best medic I know!"

Hearing Bumblebee's explanation, Dog turned his attention to the other ANBU and said, "You two, go and get us a medic-nin here ASAP. The rest of you, help the giants with the red insignia drive off those fliers!"

"But sir, can we really trust them?" asked a rookie ANBU.

Glaring at the rookie, Dog growled, "Considering that the ones with the red symbols are helping us deal with the purple ones that wanted to blast us to ashes earlier, I say trust them for now and worry about long-term alliances later. Now go!"

Not wanting to anger Dog, the rookie ANBU went off in a hurry while Bumblebee grumbled at Dog, "Hey, we do have a name you know!"

Suddenly, an explosion of energy erupted nearby, causing Bumblebee to shield Naruto with his own body, an action which made Dog decide that the red ones, or at least Bumblebee, are indeed their allies for the moment. Looking at the yellow giant, Dog said, "We can have a proper conversation later. For now, we have more immediate concerns!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Starscream mentally cursed, "Damn these Autobot scum, and those organic-ninjas as well for that matter!" Tapping onto the side of his face to activate his communicator, Starscream growled, "Soundwave, what happened to the probes? They were supposed to warn us about the Autobots' approach!"

"… Soundblaster… interference… recommend retreat…"

Listening to Soundwave's reply, which showed obvious signs of communication interference from the static, Starscream knew that his Seekers had lost this battle as he shouted, "Seekers, transform and retreat! We will deal with them in another time.' Smirking cruelly, Starscream added, "But before we do… Shockwave, send them our "welcoming gift"!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, as Starscream and the rest of his Seekers transformed into their alternate forms to flee, Shockwave sent his command to his own troops, "Lugnut, commence bombardment!"

Scene Change

Hearing Shockwave's given command, a particularly large diamond-shaped flight form with green and purple plating which was flying above the Ninja World's orbit responded, "Understood." Changing its flight course, the being known as Lugnut spoke, "For the glory of the Decepticon cause, for Lord Megatron!"

Scene Change

Seeing the enemy fliers flee, Dog turned his attention to Optimus Prime and asked, "So did we win this fight?"

Turning his attention to the ANBU ninja, Optimus Prime replied, "For now at least. Unfortunately, I doubt that any of us will see the last of them."

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, "Optimus Prime, hate to break it to you but the Seekers are coming back with company, and it's Lugnut!"

Narrowing his eyes, Optimus Prime tapped onto the communicator on the side of his head as he turned his attention back towards the sky and said, "Soundblaster, transwarp Sparkplug to my location, now!"

Understanding what Optimus Prime is planning, Soundblaster spoke through the communicator, "You got it, one transwarp coming right up!"

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Dog.

"Let's just say that the enemy are returning with another one of their own," replied Prowl who bore an injured left arm while the blue female giant walked beside him while nursing an injury on the right side of her abdomen.

"Just one more of their own, how is that supposed to give them the edge to win?" asked a female ANBU with a cat-mask who was obviously confused. After sending an apprehended Mizuki to the care of a certain scarred leader of the Torture and Interrogation Division of Konohagakure, Cat returned only to end up fighting alongside with the blue female giant.

"If that one extra soldier is Lugnut, it will be more than enough to reduce this entire village to ruin," answered the rotund green Autobot who bore an impressive array of battle scars from shrugging off enemy attacks. It was obvious to anyone that the green one preferred to withstand attacks like a wall unlike Prowl or his female counterpart who preferred to dodge attacks.

Shocked, Dog was about to ask how it is possible when Optimus Prime explained, "Lugnut is a flier just like the Seekers that we have fought off earlier. However, he is bigger and more heavily-armed than them."

"Special emphasis on heavily-armed, with a Pit-lot of explosives!" exclaimed Bumblebee who was keeping an eye on Naruto. Left unsaid was that Bumblebee was honestly confused and unnerved by some of the humans who seem to look at Naruto as though considering the merits of killing him here and now, spitefully at that.

Realizing what was going to happen, Dog was about to inform his ANBU to have everyone evacuate the site when Hiruzen appeared beside him and asked Optimus Prime, "I presume you have a plan to counter them then?" Standing beside him was a large white-furred monkey known as Enma who was nursing his singed fur and was cursing the Seeker responsible for it.

Nodding in affirmative, Optimus Prime turned his attention towards a portal which looked just like that one which brought the Autobots to Konohagakure. The humanoid that dashed out of the portal, presumably Sprakplug, was not what the ninjas had expected. While even the smallest of the metallic giants were at least twice the size of a normal adult human male, the humanoid that appeared was no bigger than Naruto's classmates. Bearing coloration similar to that of Bumblebee, Sparkplug looked more like a child to the giants rather than a fellow soldier of their race.

Staring at the small humanoid, Hiruzen had to ask, "And how exactly is he supposed to help, pray tell?"

Grinning, the grey and yellow metallic newcomer said, "By doing this, Powerlinx!" Leaping onto Optimus Prime's back, Sparkplug transformed into an attachment of some sort. Upon attachment, the newcomer obviously gave Optimus Prime a power boost of some sort as Optimus Prime's right arm-cannon became even more massive than before.

Staring at the apparently upgraded weapon, Dog had to ask, "Will that be enough to take them down?"

Shaking his head, Optimus Prime explained, "No, not all of them. But it will suffice to at least take down Lugnut before he bombards this place. Even if I fail in this endeavour, as long as I'm here with Sparkplug, the Decepticons will focus their attacks on me, especially Lugnut."

Realizing what Optimus Prime was about to do, Hiruzen said, "As much as I appreciate your assistance in defending our village, to the point of self-sacrifice no less, I will remain here with you. It is my duty to defend this place, and its people." Inwardly, Hiruzen sighed as he glanced at Naruto, "However tragically misguided they can be at times."

Gazing at Hiruzen, Optimus Prime nodded in understanding, "Very well. However, would you be able to help me fend of the Seekers while they try to intercept me from stopping Lugnut or his weapons? I may not know much about organics but even I'm aware that you're old by your race's standards."

Smirking, Hiruzen summoned a gigantic staff made out of adamantite and said, "I may be old but I'm considered the strongest ninja in this village for a reason!"

Scene Change

Lugnut, with Starscream and his Seekers as his escort, spoke, "Starscream, why did you order for the destruction of the village if you have not already acquired the Minicon? Lord Megatron demands it!"

Starscream would have rolled his eyes if he was in his humanoid form as he grumbled, "That's because the Minicon is no longer like the rest we, or even the Autobots for that matter, already have in possession. I would explain further but we don't have the luxury or time to do so in a way that even you can understand. Besides, better that we lose the Minicon than let the Autobots have her or that accursed boy, assuming that he still lives and intends to fight another day!"

"You speak as though the organic is a threat to us," replied Lugnut.

"Former organic," corrected Starscream who then added as Konohagakure came into view, "Regardless, time to terminate the village!"

Descending at increasing velocity, the enemy fliers flew straight to the village with the intention to completely wiping if off the map. Suddenly, the enemy fliers saw a flash of blue light and the Seekers shared on common thought before they broke formation, "Scrap!"

Unable to change directions as readily as the other fliers, Lugnut was barely able to avoid receiving a nose-full of ionic plasma energy as he did a barrel-roll to avoid the attack. With the left wing damaged to a near-crippling point, Lugnut cursed, "Accursed Autobot, you will not deny me of accomplishing this mission for Lord Megatron!"

As much as Starscream hated the single-minded fanatic, he knew better than to speak out his personal opinion about him as he ordered his Seekers, "Seekers, accelerate and remove the threat!"

Scene Change

"Uh, are you sure you folks want to do this?" asked the green giant who revealed his name to be Bulkhead. The reason for his hesitation, he is going to do what a certain spandex-clad jounin, an elite-ranked ninja, dubbed as, "Dynamic Entry, Fastball Style!"

Nodding, Hiruzen reassured the green giant, "We will be fine, Bulkhead-San. We ninjas are much tougher than we look and we have our own tricks to stay alive."

Having noted the ninjas' abilities, Prowl nodded in agreements as he spoke, "They have abilities similar to mine and Arcee's own cyberninja training. As such, I can vouch for their capacity to accomplish the task at hand."

Narrowing her eyes, Arcee noticed the incoming Seekers and said, "Better hurry boys, because here they come!"

Transforming his arms into a massive array of guns, the heavily-armed red giant known as Ironhide said, "Time for round two!" Ironhide and Arcee then proceeded to fire their energy weapons.

"As much as I'd love to help you guys, I've got my hands full keeping an eye on Naruto and taking him to Metaru." Having received directions from Dog, Bumblebee plans to find Metaru and keep both children safe. Personally, Bumblebee would have preferred to take Naruto back to base so that Ratchet can try to fix him, as it was apparent that the human medics were either unsure of what to do or were unwilling to even try to save the boy. However, Bumblebee cannot do so without receiving approval from Optimus Prime, or more accurately from Hiruzen who apparently cares for the boy and yet cannot afford to leave him under the care of non-human strangers, regardless of being allies at the moment. Considering the circumstances, especially as the boy was apparently healing at a rate which is obviously not humanly possible, Optimus Prime decided it would best to honour Hiruzen's request that the boy remains in the village. On the other hand, Hiruzen made it clear that the doctor who told him that Naruto's life is not under any immediate danger that he will answer to him personally should Naruto perishes due to the wounds he had received from the Seekers. Hiruzen also allowed Dog to tell Bumblebee how to find Metaru, although the yellow giant would be under the watch of any ANBU ninjas that the Hokage could spare, as he might know how to help her.

Nodding in understanding, Bulkhead said, "Well, you better get going. We'll get Ratchet and Red Alert to take a look at them once we're done here!" As Bulkhead spoke, Optimus Prime fired a second shot which reminded Bumblebee of heavy artillery.

Grinning despite the incoming danger, Bumblebee said, "Just try not to get your aft scrapped while I'm not around to watch your back, Bulkhead!" Carrying the boy in his arms, Bumblebee set off to find Metaru.

Seeing the yellow Autobot taking Naruto away, Bulkhead turned his attention to the incoming Seekers and offered his hand for Hiruzen to get on as he spoke, "Hope you folks know what you're doing!"

Scene Change

Forced to dodge the incoming energy blasts and missiles, the Seekers dispersed even more as they tried to shoot down Optimus Prime or at least the Autobots guarding him. Growling in displeasure, Starscream was about to order Ramjet to ram into Optimus Prime when he saw a certain elderly organic appear with a massive staff in his hands. Surprised, Starscream was barely able to dodge the staff which would have smashed off one of his wings.

Cursing his poor luck of being unable to disable one of the fliers, Hiruzen breathed a fireball which was shaped like a dragon as it sought to burn the Decepticon. Hitting Starscream's rear end, Hiruzen was almost amused as Starscream shrieked, "Hot, hot, hot, HOT…!"

Seeing the human leader attack Starscream, Sunstorm internally smirked as he asked, "So, you want to play with fire, eh?" Intent on killing Hiruzen, Sunstorm shouted, "Let's see which one of us is the bigger hotshot!"

"D-Y-N-A-M-I-C ENTRY!"

Sunstorm screamed in pain as something impacted against him with enough force to badly dent the bottom side of his arrowhead-like flight form. Losing his balance, Sunstorm cursed his luck as he spun out of control and crash-landed into the trees surrounding the village.

Scene Change

Seeing Sunstorm go down, Bulkhead whistled as he swore, "Remind me to get that guy's name. He would have made a fine Wrecker if he was an Autobot!"

Staring at the impressed giant, Dog was comically horrified as he thought, "Please, for the love of Kami, don't tell me that you have anyone like him in your ranks!"

Scene Change

Sunstorm, having reverted back to his humanoid form, was shaking his head to clear his vision when he saw a ninja dressed in a green spandex, bore a shiny-black bowl haircut and the most ridiculously big eyebrows he had ever seen. Granted, Lord Megatron has some impressive brows himself but at least his made him look imposing rather than ridiculous. Glaring at the organic, Sunstorm growled, "Who in the Pits do you think you are organic scum?"

Glaring at Sunstorm, the spandex-clad ninjas said, "My name is Might Guy, the Sublime Green Beast of Konohagakure!" Moving at blinding speed, Guy delivered a kick to Sunstorm's "nose" and added, "And I will defeat you, with my burning Flames of Youth!"

Shocked that the organic could move at a speed which actually reminded him of a certain blue Autobot known as Blur, and that the blow could actually knock him back, Sunstorm nevertheless smirked as he asked, "Flames of youth?" Snickering, Sunstorm then wreathed himself in flames as he added, "Then let's see whose flame is hotter!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Naruto found himself in what looked like a cross between a sewer and a technologically advanced subway with glowing power cables overhead. Staring at his surroundings, Naruto who was in his original human body was confused as he wondered, "H-how did I get here?"

Suddenly remembering about the giants and Metaru, Naruto was understandably worried as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Damn, I've got to get out of here and help Metaru-chan before those giants take her away!"

Running blindly down the tunnel, Naruto soon found himself standing before what looked like a massive jail cell held in place by a piece of paper which was placed over a circular lock. Staring at the cell, which has gaps more than large enough for his body to comfortably move through, Naruto spoke, "Okay, is that the way out or is that supposed to keep something locked in?"

"Why don't you take a guess, brat?"

Shocked, Naruto stared into the cell apprehensively as a pair of massive blood-red eyes glared at him malevolently followed by a row of very sharp teeth. As his eyes looked deeper into the cell, Naruto realized who was inside, "I-it can't be, you're the Kyuubi no Youko!"

Chuckling, the enormous nine-tailed demon fox known as the Kyuubi no Youko spoke, "The very same demon that attacked your village on the day you were born, the same demon that killed so many including your beloved Fourth Hokage!"

Stepping back from the creature, Naruto asked, "But how? You were supposed to be dead!"

Cackling, the Kyuubi no Youko answered, "Fool, do you truly think that a mere human could slay me, one of the nine Bijuu? We are immortal and can never be truly destroyed!" Smirking malevolently, the demonic fox asked, "So the question you should ask yourself is, "Where am I, and why is the Kyuubi no Youko here"?"

Staring at the Kyuubo no Youko, Naruto knew that he would not like what he was about to hear as he asked, "We're not in Konohagakure, are we?"

"No, we're inside your puny mind. So tell me, what does that imply when I'm inside of it?"

Although not the brightest person around, Naruto understood the implications well enough as he eyes widened in horror and spoke, "No… it can't be."

"That right, I am the reason why the puny humans of your accursed village hate you, I am the true target of their hatred, I am the demon that lives within your very soul!"

Falling onto his knees, Naruto could feel his heart and mind were close to breaking as he recalled every spiteful glare, hateful word, and malicious actions against him. Now understanding why everyone hates him, Naruto fell onto his knees and was close to despairing to the point of suicide when he asked, "B-but why?"

"Like I said before, we can never be truly destroyed. However, we can be sealed away, including inside human vessels. So try and guess what your beloved Fourth Hokage had done to the both of us!"

Although aware of what the Kyuubi no Youko was implying, Naruto could not bring himself to fully believe it as he asked, "He… he sealed you inside of me, to save the village, didn't he?"

"And damned you to a life of lonely suffering as a result, so to speak," was the demon fox's callous reply as he cruelly thought, "Just a bit more and I will be free once again!"

"Why… why did you attack our village in the first place!" demanded Naruto as he angrily continued to speak while tears flowed freely from his eyes, "If you'd never attacked our village, everyone that died that day would be still alive and I would not have been hated by everyone because of you!"

Narrowing his eyes, as he had expected Naruto to despair rather than be furious, not that the response was completely unexpected, the Kyuubi no Youko snorted as he argued, "You speak as though everyone that died on that day were innocent and underserving of an untimely death!" Surprised by the Kyuubi no Youko's response, Naruto did not know what to say as the fox drew himself closer to the cage bars, thereby revealing his hand-like clawed paws and his snout. The fox then snarled with obvious disgust in his voice, "You humans are all the same, claiming to be righteous and innocent while enslaving and oppressing anyone and anything you could for the sake of your own survival, power, and self-gratification! You of all people should know how the humans of your village hate you just because I'm inside of you without even considering if we're really one and the same being. Are you really willing to actually consider them innocent even for their blatant stupidity and their ultimately unjust crimes against you?"

"And what right do you have to criticize us? You're nothing more than a monster that destroys everything around you!" argued Naruto.

"Please, if that was true, my siblings and I would have reduced your Elemental Nations into a wasteland long before your accursed ninja villages ever came to be! Besides, we Bijuu are at least willing to admit that we're capable of evil, unlike you pathetic hypocrites!" As much as the Kyuubi no Youko desired freedom, whether by having Naruto be consumed by despair or rage, the demon fox was also a proud being and refused to be considered a mindless monster.

Suddenly recalling about the fact that the Kyuubi no Youko is one of the nine Bijuu, Naruto realized the fox actually did have a point about his first argument, assuming that it is even true. As for the second argument, Naruto chose not to argue against it as he knew that people can indeed be hypocrites, or at least be selectively kind to anyone but him. Glaring at the fox, Naruto asked, "And just how long have you and your… siblings been around?"

"From the time not long before the Sage of the Six Paths died from his old age."

Shocked, Naruto asked, "Wait, THE Sage of the Six Paths, the saviour of the world and the true god of shinobi? T-that's like hundreds of years ago!" Naruto usually does not pay much attention in history class unless it involves powerful ninjas such as the four Hokages of Konohagakure, the leaders of other ninja villages, the three legendary sages of Konohagakure, and the Sage of the Six Paths, the one person believed to be responsible for creating ninjutsu as the modern ninjas presently know it.

Smirking smugly, the Kyuubi no Youko haughtily corrected Naruto, "Over a thousand years actually. More than enough time to ruin this world if we so choose to do so!"

"Then… why didn't you?" Blinking, the Kyuubi no Youko stared at Naruto as the boy continued to ask, "If you really hated humans and wanted them gone, then why didn't you just do it so many years ago?" Inwardly, the boy guiltily added, "I know I would have at least considered it…"

Not expecting Naruto's rage and despair to be momentarily replaced by apprehensive curiosity and even a bit of guilt, the Kyuubi no Youko was hesitant as he looked away and replied, "That is… none of your business."

Staring at the Kyuubi no Youko, Naruto hesitantly asked, "You… didn't always hate humans, did you?" Hearing no response, Naruto pressed on, "Then, what happened that made you hate us so, to attack the place which is my home?"

Hearing Naruto's plea for answers, the Kyuubi no Youko sighed as he realized that he had lost his chance to free himself and reluctantly replied, "I'd… rather not talk about it." Deciding to change the subject, the demonic fox added, "Right now you'll have to worry about keeping us both alive." Seeing Naruto's confusion, the Kyuubi no Youko explained, "Our lives are linked together, if you die I would die as well and although I would be able to resurrect myself a few years later, hence why my kind cannot be truly killed, I would be nothing more than a wild animal until I regain my memories and sentience. As the mightiest of the Bijuu, I will not suffer this humiliation!"

"Wait a minute, does that mean that you'll actually help me if it will keep you alive?" asked Naruto.

"What makes you think that I'm not doing so already? In case you haven't noticed, you've suffered more than enough wounds from those metal giants to kill just about any normal human. Also, it is thanks to my power combined with your… metal components from touching that metal-brat that we even got the enhancements necessary to fight them at all. If anything, you owe me for it especially after considering that your death is permanent unlike my own!"

Hearing the Kyuubi no Youko's explanation, Naruto then said, "I guess I should thank you for helping me out but… I'm not sure if I can forgive you for being the one to make my life so miserable, at least not until I know why you attacked my home all those years ago."

Surprised that Naruto would even consider forgiving him, the Kyuubi no Youko hid his surprise as he haughtily spoke, "Please, all I did to you after the Fourth Hokage sealed me into you is to live in silence inside your damned ramen-filled stomach. The ones you should blame are the Fourth Hokage for putting me into you and those idiots for choosing to hate you."

Smirking, Naruto admitted, "Okay, you have a point here, but even so I can at least understand why they did it. I mean, a precious person's life isn't something that can be replaced like a toy you know." Thinking about Metaru, Naruto quietly added, "Not even a strange or monstrous kind of life."

Peering at Naruto, the Kyuubi no Youko replied, "Touché. Now be gone and make yourself more miserable by helping those worthless hypocritical ingrates. I plan to recover my strength after being forced to keep your miserable mortal life alive in the meantime so you better not come back begging me to help you again anytime soon!"

Nodding in understanding, Naruto turned around and left…

Scene Change

"Papa… papa…!"

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw a tearful Metaru looking over him. Reaching out his hand to comfort her, Naruto saw a metallic black claw which responded to his mental commands and mused, "So that Fuzz-Butt was right, I really did get enhanced, whatever that means."

"M-Metaru-chan…" Naruto was surprised and a little unnerved by the distorted mechanical nature of his once loud and cheerful voice. He then noticed his reflection in her eyes and saw that he had changed even more than he realized as he saw a monstrous metallic face in place of his once-human face. "Dear-kami, what happened to me?"

While Naruto was hesitant to touch Metaru, the girl held not such hesitation as she simply hugged him as tightly and cried into his shoulder. Surprised by her action, Naruto reached out to awkwardly pat the girl comfortingly as she cried, "Papa… I was so scared that you were gone!"

"Are you… not scared of me?"

Looking at Naruto's new face, and seeing the unease his in blue eyes, Metaru sniffled and admitted, "A little, you do look scary. But you're still my papa, right?" Looking down at the torn flesh on her chest which revealed her metallic body with glowing blue lines within, the girl feared that he would reject her because she is, as Mizuki put it, a "Metal Freak".

Unable to hold back his relief and love for the girl, Naruto held her in a close embrace as he spoke, "Always, Metaru-chan."

Blinking the tears which welled in her eyes, Metaru then cried tears of relief as she hugged back as sobbed, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, it's not your fault," said Naruto as he gently patted her.

Suddenly hearing a loud crash, Naruto looked around in alarm while Metaru tried to squeeze herself into his arms when a young woman with purple hair tied into a spiky ponytail, brown eyes, and a rather inappropriate manner of dress including a fishnet suit, a tan trench coat and a miniskirt, appeared before the two children and said, "Hate to break the tearful family reunion kids, but we need to move out and get you two to safety. Those Cons' are getting too close for comfort here!"

Raising a metallic eyebrow, Naruto asked, "Cons'?"

"Decepticons in short," explained a yellow metallic giant with horns on his head.

Alarmed, Naruto growled viciously as he quickly assumed a crouching stance and was ready to either fight or flee. Seeing his obvious unease, the metallic giant raised his hands and said, "Wait a nano-cycle! I'm one of the good guys, honest!"

"Yeah, and my ex-crush and one of my teachers wanted to hand Metaru-chan to those winged bastards so that they can take her away and hurt her!" shouted Naruto.

Frowning, the young woman said, "Look, I get that you don't want to trust anyone after what Mizuki-teme pulled off but that Yellow-Bot over here just carried your busted ass here when he could be fighting with his comrades against their enemies so that he can find your little girl and keep you two together under our watch."

Confused, Naruto took a look at the yellow giant and realized that he has a different symbol on his chest. While the Seekers have purple symbols with pointed ends, the yellow giant has a red symbol which a more squared appearance. Recognizing the importance of having different symbols for different factions, including ninja villages, Naruto was willing to listen to what the yellow giant has to say as he asked, "Who are you and why did you help me?"

Relieved, the yellow giant introduced himself, "The name's Bumblebee, scout of the Autobots. As for why I helped you, why not?"

"Because practically almost no one in the whole village would ever want to help me, especially because I have the Kyuubi no Youko in my gut!" shouted Naruto.

While both Bumblebee and Metaru were confused, the young woman was alarmed as she asked, "How did you find out?"

"Simple, I had a talk with Fuzz-Butt after I became like this," was Naruto's curt reply.

Now understanding how Naruto could have found out about his burden, the young woman warily asked, "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Right now, I'm more worried about keeping my precious people safe and finding out what really happened when the Fourth sealed that fox into me as well as who my real friends are. After that…" Naruto was silent as he wondered if he would still wish to remain in the village.

Seeing his uncertainty and understanding his circumstances due to her own painful past, the young woman sighed and said, "Okay, I can respect that, but the only way you can do any of these things is by staying alive long enough to do so and you'll need to cooperate with us to have any hope of even living through this mess, understood?" Although reluctant, Naruto knew that the young woman has a point and nodded in acceptance. Seeing his response, the young woman smiled and said, "Now come on, we need to get you two out of here before the Cons' find us. And the name's Mitarashi Anko by the way."

Nodding in agreement and acknowledgement, Naruto carried Metaru and took a few steps before he fell to his knees. Even with the worst of his injuries healed, he was still badly injured and exhausted. Seeing that the boy cannot walk by his own capacity and that Metaru was getting distressed, Bumblebee asked, "You need a hand here?"

Grunting in pain, Naruto replied, "No, I'm good. I just need to rest a bit."

Not convinced, Bumblebee argued, "That's a whole lot of scrapping frak and you know it!" Not bothered with Naruto's or Metaru's protests, Bumblebee quickly took both children into his arms and said, "Hope you kids like fast rides…" Before anyone could ask what Bumblebee meant, the yellow giant transformed into a four-wheeled vehicle which they could best understand as a self-driven carriage which is later known as a car. With Naruto and Metaru placed into the hollow cavity of the car, which is usually reserved for carrying supplies, messages or even the occasional Minicon, Bumblebee said, "…because I'm the ride!"

Staring at the shiny vehicle, Anko had to ask, "You got room for one more?"

Scene Change

Lugnut was raising himself from the crater he had made as a result of his crash onto the ground. Although much tougher, if significantly slower, than the Seekers, Lugnut was nevertheless significantly damaged by Optimus Prime who was able to shoot him down before he could bombard the village. Growling in obvious displeasure, the massive purple and green-plated giant with a single red eye swore, "I will not fail in my mission for the Decepticon cause, not while my spark still lives!" Consumed by his desire to succeed his mission, Lugnut never noticed a certain rounded yellow car speeding behind him, at least not until the said car drove up a ramp and landed onto his upper back thus comically knocking him down as a result.

Scene Change

Naruto and Metaru were terrified by the speed Bumblebee was driving and were hugging each other for dear life while screaming at the top of their lungs. Anko on the other hand had no such fears as she stood on top of the car's roof and was whooping loudly in glee as she shouted, "Faster, faster!"

Smirking internally, Bumblebee said, "And that's score one for Bumblebee against that big rusty pile of lug nuts!" Suddenly, a powerful blast of energy exploded behind the car, thus causing Bumblebee to almost lose control as he swore, "Scrap, he's shooting at us!"

"Gee, what was your hint?" was Anko's sarcastic reply.

Scene Change

Sporting a pair of tyre tracks on his back, Lugnut growled, "You will pay for this, Auto-brat!" Shooting another explosive missile, Lugnut cursed as he missed again.

Taking aim, Lugnut was about to shoot another missile when he suddenly felt an excruciating degree on pain on his left leg. Falling onto one knee, Lugnut was shocked when he saw a certain Dog-masked ANBU whose right hand was coursing with electrical power. Glaring up at the giant who now suffered a deep hole in his left leg, the ANBU swore, "Not under my watch!"

Scene Change

Sunstorm glared furiously at Might Guy as he cursed, "By the Pits, he's even worse than Blur while high on Turbo-En!"

Armed with a bow and arrows augmented with explosive tags, Might Guy smirked as he continued to dash around the giant and shoot another volley of explosive arrows around him. While an eccentric man who loves challenges, he is nevertheless a capable ninja and a professional when necessary to vanquish his opponents.

Scene Change

Having shot down Lugnut not long ago, Optimus Prime set off to take down Starscream who was currently engaged with Hiruzen and his monkey-summon, Enma.

As for the rest of the Autobots, Prowl, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ironhide were still dealing with the enemy Seekers alongside with the ninjas of Konohagakure. Thanks to their combined efforts, the Seekers could not inflict any significant damage on anyone. However, the leader of the Autobots knew better than to relax his guard as he armed his arm-cannon and shot an energy blast at Starscream who was barely able to dodge the attack, only to end up getting pinned to the ground by Hiruzen's adamantite staff.

Scene Change

Iruka, along with the students of the ninja academy, were uneasily waiting for any word that the enemies have left the village when a yellow metal vehicle, a shiny one with red lines at that, appeared with Mitarashi Anko riding on its roof. Relieved to see a friendly face, even if she can be completely crazy at times especially when it comes to dango, her favourite food, Iruka asked, "So how's the situation?" Having fled with the children for shelter not long after the giants led by a red and blue giant known as Optimus Prime drove off the Seekers who then returned with a bombing aircraft, Iruka was honestly worried for Naruto and Metaru. Never in the scarred man's entire life did he ever suspect that his friend, Mizuki, would actually do such a horrible deed to the little girl, hence why he was not suspicious when Mizuki decided to leave the classroom to find the two children after the boy decided to act on his own and fled with Metaru. It was therefore not surprising that he was shocked by what Mizuki had done and wished that he could have stopped him.

Hopping off the car, Anko replied, "The good news, those enemy giants are getting their asses kicked and will probably be leaving soon. The bad news… well, Naruto knows about his burden and so do Metaru and this yellow chap here."

Shocked, Iruka asked, "Are you certain that they both know?"

Nodding, Anko said, "Yeah, and Naruto's not exactly too happy about it either. Also, you better have a private word with him and keep him away from the others. He just went through hell today and he certainly looks the part."

Understanding what Anko meant, Iruka nodded and asked, "Can I talk to him while he's inside the…"

"Car, we call this vehicle mode a car, and the name's Bumblebee by the way," explained the yellow vehicle who then added, "And for your information, I can open the back for you to talk with them in private, relatively speaking anyway."

Surprised that the transformed giant could still talk despite not having a visible mouth, Iruka said, "Much appreciated… Bumblebee."

Stepping around to the back of the car, Iruka saw the hood open to reveal a frightened Metaru and an equally scared robotic monstrosity as he curled protectively over her and muttered, "Don't ever ride in him again… don't ever ride in him again…"

Raising an eyebrow, he turned his gaze at Anko who shrugged and said, "What, we were in a hurry back there!"

Sensing that the way out of the car was opened, the boy quickly crawled out of it and comically fell off onto his back with an equally shaky Metaru lying on top of him. Feeling the hard ground beneath him, the boy exclaimed, "Sweet solid ground, I'm never leaving you ever again!" Metaru could only nod vigorously in agreement with him.

Despite the serious situation, Iruka could not help but drop a sweat at the silly sight before him before he coughed to get the boy's attention, "Naruto, is that you?"

Blinking, the boy then turned his gaze to Iruka and his expression became considerably glummer as he spoke, "Oh, hey Iruka-sensei…"

Pained to see the usually happy and optimistic Naruto so physically mutilated and emotionally depressed, Iruka asked, "Are you… alright, all things considered?"

Rising to a sitting position, Naruto looked away from Iruka's face as he replied, "I… guess so."

Not sure how he could cheer him up, Iruka nevertheless tried as he spoke, "I'm sorry for not stopping Mizuki from trying to find you two, or from hurting Metaru while I wasn't watching him. I never thought that he would do such a horrible thing."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto viciously snarled, his voice becoming even more distorted and mechanical, "Not as sorry as he will be when I get my hands on him and tear his chest apart to see what kind of heart the bastard has, assuming that he even has any!"

Unnerved by the vicious snarl, especially with Naruto's new appearance, Iruka nevertheless tried to calm him down as he spoke, "Hokage-sama has already dealt with him from what I've heard and he will most likely be convicted for his crimes."

Glaring at Iruka for a moment, Naruto quickly calmed down as he spoke, "He better be. I may forgive anyone that hates me for having that fox but I'll never forgive anyone that hurts Metaru-chan, especially just because she chose to love me or is not completely human, believe it!"

Although unnerved by Naruto's vicious conviction, Iruka was nevertheless glad that he chose to forgive the people that hated him and would only refuse to forgive those that dare to hurt his precious people. Considering the possible alternatives, Naruto's current state of mind was better than expected. Still, there is the complication that the boy must keep the fact about his burden a secret from the younger generation and the fact that the boy had undergone a drastic physical change. That is not even counting the fact that Metaru is in fact related to the metal giants and that Naruto is fiercely protective over his adopted daughter. Sighing, Iruka said, "Look, I understand that realizing about the Kyuubi no Youko is a big shock to you but Hokage-sama made a law that it is to be kept as an S-ranked secret from not only you but from your peers as well so that you have at least some semblance of a normal life."

Glaring at Iruka, Naruto bitterly snapped, "Well that didn't exactly go as planned now, did it?" Before Iruka could explain, the boy cut him off and said, "And you don't have to tell me that a lot of people died or lost their loved ones on that day the Kyuubi no Youko attacked, even I know that much, and I can understand why they cannot easily forget about the precious people they had lost that day. Hell, look at me! I was willing to go this far to protect Metaru-chan and I now can't even think about Mizuki without wanting to hurt him for what he has done to her!" Naruto's expression saddened as he concluded, "So please, don't talk like I don't understand what it is like to almost lose your precious people or to be powerless to save them…"

Seeing the boy's expression, Iruka nodded in solemn understanding as he spoke, "Alright, I understand." Squatting down, Iruka then said, "And, for your information, you're not the fox, not any more than a sealing scroll is the kunai that is sealed within. Also, I'm sorry for not seeing things that way before I became your teacher."

"…Who did you lose?"

Hearing Naruto's hesitant query, Iruka answered, "My parents. I was pretty much a lonely attention-loving orphan like you when I was at your age."

Looking away, Naruto guiltily said, "I'm sorry…"

Shaking his head, Iruka patted Naruto on the head, while avoiding the pointy bits, as he spoke, "Don't be, you went through a hell even worse than my own for a crime that was never your own. And, all things considered, I'm proud that you chose to love and care for others instead of giving in to their hate."

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "I did give in, or almost did at least, when I saw Metaru-chan get hurt."

"Kid, not to say that it is fine to be pissed off at anything and everything all the time, but anyone would get angry when they see their loved ones get hurt or worse. So stop being so mopey about getting angry at those assholes and be glad that you actually managed to protect her," said Anko.

"She has a point, even Optimus Prime can get angry and he's like the most patient and kindest bot I've ever known!" said Bumblebee who decided to add his own opinion into the subject.

Feeling a little better, Naruto smiled slightly as he spoke, "Thanks… for actually trying to understand me."

Smiling, Iruka said, "Now come on, your friends are worried about you."

Hearing about his classmates, Naruto froze as he held Metaru even more closely with a panicked look on his face. Realizing his unease and why, Iruka was about to try reassuring the boy when Bumblebee spoke, "He can stay here with me." Transforming into his humanoid form, the yellow giant added, "And don't worry, I will protect the both of them."

Seeing no other easy choice, Iruka nodded and turned his attention to Anko who said, "Don't worry, I'll stay here and take care of the brats." Thanking her, Iruka quickly made his way back to his students and their parents…

Scene Change

Seeing the Decepticons retreat, whether by flight or by portal, Hiruzen asked Optimus Prime, "I'm assuming that they won't be returning anytime soon?"

Nodding, Optimus Prime said, "At least for now."

Appearing beside Hiruzen, Tiger reported, "Hokage-Sama, Mitarashi Anko and Bumblebee have successfully brought the two Uzumaki shildren to the shelters. And it seems that the all of them already know about Naruto's burden."

Shocked, Hiruzen asked, "Are you certain, Tiger?"

"Positive, but the boy is fortunately taking it better than we have feared."

Sighing, in both relief and guilt, Hiruzen said, "Very well, have everyone search for survivors. We will need to start rebuilding our village as quickly as possible!"

Bowing his head, Tiger said, "Understood, Hokage-Sama!"

Seeing Tiger suddenly disappear in a swirl of leaves, Optimus Prime had to ask, "And what of this burden which you speak of? Unless I'm mistaken the boy has been forced to bear that burden long before we ever set foot on your world."

Turning his gaze to the red and blue giant, Hiruzen replied, "While that is indeed true, I'm not obligated to tell you any of our village's secrets, at least not until we can finally understand who or what you are and if we can trust you." His serious expression changed into a wry smile as he added, "Although, helping us out would certainly make a convincing argument that we might be able to trust you."

Smiling in return, Optimus Prime replied, "Very well, I will respect your need for secrecy, at least until I tell you our side of the story. But make no mistake…" Turning his gaze skyward, Optimus Prime grimly spoke, "The war for your world and its inhabitants has only just begun…"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: I have just watched Transformers Prime from Season 1 to the Human Factor episode in Season 2 so I was pretty pumped for some good old Transformers nerdy-ness. But be rest assured that I will write my other stories now that I've calmed down a bit.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 4: Cybertron

It has been a day after the Decepticons attacked Konohagakure in order to find a Minicon which turned out to be Uzumaki Metaru. While casualties were thankfully less than feared thanks to the aid of the Autobots, the Decepticons had caused significant damage to the village which is currently under repair. As for Naruto and Metaru, the two children had gone "missing" ever since the skirmish, not that many people immediately noticed as they tried to rebuild their lives and make sense of both the invaders and the rescuers…

Scene Change

Sitting before the rest of his council in an open field surrounded by ANBU guards, as the Hokage Tower was among the first places to be damaged by the attacks, Hiruzen gazed at Optimus Prime as he stood in the centre of the gathered council members including the leaders of ninja clans. With everyone gathered, Hiruzen spoke, "We have gathered here to understand the intentions of these metallic giants, one side which intended to destroy us, and the other which decided to protect us." Turning his gaze to Optimus Prime, he asked, "Now, why don't you start by telling us who or what you are and where did you all come from?"

Nodding, Optimus Prime spoke, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are a race of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. However, we prefer to be called Autobots in short, although some have called us Cybertronians or Transformers as well."

"Where exactly is this… planet Cybertron that you speak of?" asked a man with long blond hair tied into a ponytail, a strong jawline and blue eyes named Yamanaka Inoichi.

"It is another world, a world far from your own within the stars themselves."

Shocked, the council was in an uproar as many found the claim unbelievable. However, with the reality that the Autobots were not only highly complex machines, so much so that it makes their own technology laughably primitive in comparison, but even have living souls from what the Hyuuga clan could see with their Byakugan, they were forced to accept is as the truth.

After the council had calmed down, Hiruzen asked, "And what of the Decepticons which attacked us before your came to our rescue?"

"For that, I would need your patience and silence as it is a long tale of tragedy and war." Pressing the side of his head, Optimus Prime created what the people assumed to be some sort of viewing-genjutsu not unlike a movie theatre as he Autobot explained…

Scene Change

Before the war began, Cybertron was a peaceful world which enjoyed a golden age of space exploration, research, art, and prosperity. However, at the end of the golden age, our world became corrupted as a caste system was established by the leaders of our people, a system which encouraged the oppression of the masses while the elite few continued to live in indulgence. In opposition of that system, a faction was created to put an end to it, the Decepticons. Lead by their leader, Megatron who was once a gladiator of Kaon known as Megatronus, the Decepticons waged war against the ruling caste of the time. However, as time passed, Megatron became as corrupt as the very evil he had claimed to struggle against and eventually decided that only through conquest, domination and tyranny can true peace ever be possible. Killing and enslaving all in their way the Decepticons became an evil which would eventually seek to conquer the entire universe.

Opposing the Decepticons, were the Autobots, the very same group which I myself currently lead. Unlike the Decepticons, we believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings and we would only kill when there is no other conceivable option. In fact, our willingness to offer mercy and our desire to protect the weak are what truly separate us from the Decepticons despite having similar aims to free Cybertron from the caste system. Alas, despite our best efforts, we could not defeat the Decepticons and our war eventually reduced our home world into an uninhabitable ruin as the two factions were locked in a vicious stalemate.

With our world becoming uninhabitable, the Autobots decided to leave Cybertron in the hopes that we would one day be able to return to it when it finally recovers. Well aware that the Decepticons will pursue us, we scattered across the stars not long after we were barely able to escape pursuit in a mighty vessel known as the Ark. However, despite having Cybertron for themselves, the Decepticons were not satisfied with an uninhabitable ruin and thus chose to scatter across the stars as well, seeking out relics and treasures which they would be able to use to finally crush the Autobots as well as gain control over the entire universe. And so, our tragic war continues even to this very day, to the point that not even your own world is safe from the crossfires of our terrible conflict…

Scene Change

Ending the illusion, Optimus Prime spoke, "And I fear that your world may just become the main battlefield of our war, just as Cybertron once was."

Amazed by the sight of a different world, a world inhabited by a race of autonomous robotic giants, the council was silent as the humans carefully digested what they had just learnt. Seeing the once glorious metal cities reduced to rusting ruins made many of them uneasy and even saddened by the consequences of the war. One of the most quick-minded of people, a scarred man with a spiky black ponytail named Nara Shikaku asked, "And how long was that war exactly?"

Sighing, Optimus Prime reluctantly answered, "By your time standards, nearly four million years."

Shocked, the council was in an uproar once again until Hiruzen silenced them. After silencing them, he asked Optimus Prime, "Why do you believe that our world will become a new epicentre of the war between the two factions of your race?"

"It is because the inhabitants your world possesses the one potential which would make it more valuable than any other world known to us, the potential to efficiently create energon."

"Energon?" asked Hiruzen.

Showing the council a blue semi-transparent crystal, Optimus Prime explained, "Energon, also often known as the life-blood of our great deity, Primus himself, is the most valuable substance to our race. It provides power and sustenance to all Cybertronians and even our technology. Without it, we are doomed to rust away into oblivion, a process which would take eons to complete and a horrible torment I would not wish upon even the likes of Megatron."

Rubbing his chin, Shikaku said, "So in other words, because our people might have the power to create this energon stuff better than any method you currently know, the Decepticons will never leave us alone even if you want to, correct?"

Nodding in affirmative, Optimus Prime replied, "That is exactly the core of future conflicts involving the Decepticons which will befall upon your world."

"But what makes you so certain that our people can even do that?" asked Hiruzen.

"To answer your question, I would like to first know more about the energies which your people use to execute your ninjutsu."

Surprised, and realizing what the Decepticons, and perhaps even the Autobots, were after, Hiruzen explained, "All living things in this world possess chakra, the fusion of spiritual and physical energies which is vital for not only living but also for executing our ninjutsu." Narrowing his eyes, Hiruzen asked, "So are you implying that our chakra is the key to create your energon?"

"That is correct. Your chakra is incredibly similar to energon and while we can use other methods to create small amounts of it, using your chakra will allow us to create significantly greater quantities in a much shorter time frame. If the Decepticons already know of it, they will not rest until they either enslave your people, or destroy your entire world."

While the rest of the council, especially the civilian side, were close to panicking, Hiruzen remained calm as he asked, "And what do you propose to prevent it?" Inwardly, the elderly Hokage already knew the possible answers.

"In light of these issues, I would like to propose an alliance between your people and mine. In return of shelter and a supply of energon, we are willing to protect your world from the Decepticons."

Suddenly, a frail-looking man with shaggy black hair, an X-shaped cross on his chin, and bandages over his right eye named Shimura Danzo asked Optimus Prime, "You speak about protecting our world. Do you intend on protecting the other ninja villages, our enemies even?"

"Indeed, for while you may consider them as enemies, leaving them to the mercy of the Decepticons will be against our own best interest, and your own as well eventually when a significantly stronger army of Decepticons turn their optics upon your village."

Frowning slightly, Danzo asked, "And if you must choose between our village and that of another village, which will you choose?"

Well aware of what Danzo is playing at, as he had seen similar actions before during the twilight years of Cybertron's golden age, Optimus Prime argued, "We will protect who and whatever we can, not matter the costs to our own. However, that does not mean that we will allow ourselves to be enslaved by anyone, not even our own allies."

Realizing that he cannot force the Autobots to only protect Konohagakure, Danzo stepped down while an elderly woman with her grey hair tied into a bun named Utatane Koharu asked, "And if the Decepticons decide to ally with an enemy village?"

"As unlikely as it is, considering the arrogance of the Decepticons in general, we will treat them as enemies as well but will only use lethal force when necessary."

Satisfied Optimus Prime's response, even though she wished that the Autobots would be more willing to use lethal force against enemies of Konohagakure, Koharu stepped down while Hiruzen asked, "Is there any way you can prove that we are indeed capable of what you have claimed?"

Nodding, Optimus Prime said, "There are already two living proofs that it is indeed possible."

Realizing who Optimus Prime was taking about, Hiruzen said, "You're talking about Uzumaki Metaru and Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?"

"Correct. Normally, organic biology will reject energon. However, the child whom you call Uzumaki Metaru, once one of us, now bears the flesh and blood of her donor, Uzumaki Naruto. Even the boy himself has somehow merged with Cybertronian metal and energon to become a hybrid much like her. While having a Cybertronian-born Techorganic is not completely impossible, a human-born Techorganic with Cybertronian implants is a different matter altogether unless he could somehow power the said implants. While I understand the need for further experimentation to fully test the possibility of using your chakra to generate our energon, the observations we've obtained so far clearly imply a high possibility."

Wearing a thoughtful expression, Hiruzen spoke his thought aloud, "Then it would indeed be best that we seek your aid in combating the Decepticons whom you speak of. However, we would like to request for more than just your protection."

"You wish to ask for our technology as well I presume."

"You presume correctly, for while you may wish to protect all of us, the bottom line is that we will protect our own first and foremost. Your presence in our village will make us an even bigger target for the other hidden ninjas villages, especially our enemies who might try to ally themselves to the Decepticons. Also, we need to know how to fight against the Decepticons and one way to do that is to at least gain an understanding of how their technology works," explained Hiruzen.

"While I cannot argue against your logic, we will not teach you how to create duplicates our weapons. Especially after realizing what your people have done to Uzumaki Naruto and even Uzumaki Metaru."

"And what does that damned Uzumaki brat have anything to do with the alliance, Uzumaki Metaru notwithstanding?" asked a haughty merchant councilman.

Gazing at Hiruzen expectantly, Optimus Prime received a nod from him before he asked the merchant, "To answer that particular question, I must first ask you this, do your people respect for late Fourth Hokage?"

Blinking in surprise, the merchant spoke, "I cannot confidently say all of us do but many of us respect the Fourth." Many others nodded in agreement with him.

"Then let me ask you this, if many of you do respect the Fourth, why did you not respect his request to have the boy be treated as one of your own, if not as a hero even?"

Stunned, the council was silent for a moment before a bespectacled elderly man named Mitokado Homura turned his gaze to Hiruzen who explained, "During the conflict against the Decepticons, Naruto discovered his burden and spoke about it aloud in the presence of one of the Autobots, Bumblebee. S-ranked secret or not, trying to deny a revealed truth or "silencing" one of their own would never work in our favour." Realizing that Hiruzen was both honest and correct, Homura nodded in understanding and remained silent.

The merchant on the other hand growled, "If you already know about the damned demon, then you should know why we will never accept that brat as one of us!"

"Even if it goes against the very wishes of your respected late leader?" asked Optimus Prime who then added, "The last time I recall, to willingly break your vow to the dying wishes of a leader whom you greatly respect is considered a great dishonour, to both yourself and to your late leader."

Not used to having someone actually questioning their "moral right" to hate Naruto, especially by questioning their honour and respect towards the late Fourth Hokage, another civilian councilman angrily shouted, "This is a private village matter and does not involve you or your proposed alliance!" Many others shouted in agreement with him.

"No, it does involve us for not only will we refuse to allow an innocent child suffer unjustly just because he contains a terrible power within him, a power which he did not even choose to possess no less, he is also now one of us."

Before the civilian councilmembers could argue against the Autobot leader, Shikaku asked, "You're talking about his "implants", aren't you?"

Nodding, Optimus Prime explained, "During the battle yesterday, Naruto was somehow able to absorb components from a Decepticon known as Skywarp. As a result, Skywarp lost his arms while Naruto became a techorganic much like Metaru. However, unlike Metaru, Naruto was originally and organic and the forced alterations onto his own body has left him horribly scarred as a result. Regardless of his origins and the circumstances, he has become one of us and we will not allow him to suffer alone."

"So in other words, you will not allow us to have the means to create our own advanced weapons because you think we are unworthy due to how we have mistreated the boy," said Hyuuga Hiashi, clan head of the Hyuuga clan who bore pale pupil-less eyes and long brown hair typical of his clan.

"Considering that a jinchuuriki is supposed to be a weapon or at least a countermeasure against enemy an jinchuuriki or a being of equal power, can you honestly claim that we are wrong in fearing that you will abuse any Cybertronian weapon we allow your people to possess, in one fashion or another?" It was clear that Optimus Prime was implying that the people of Konohagakure may use the said weapons for their own selfish agendas.

Despite realizing that they cannot argue against the logic in Optimus Prime's words, the people that hate Naruto nevertheless refused to back down as the merchant from before shouted, "If having you as our ally means that we must allow that damned demon brat to actually be treated like a normal person instead of the monster he really is, then you can forget about becoming our allies!"

Many others, mainly from the civilian side, were about to voice their agreements with the merchant when Hiruzen suddenly spoke, "Silence!" Shocked and terrified by the booming voice of the normally soft-spoken and kind elderly leader, the council members were completely silent as Hiruzen glowered at the merchant and spoke, "While I cannot force you accept Uzumaki Naruto as a person, which I must add he actually is no matter how much you choose to believe otherwise, I can however overrule your desire to deny our alliance with the Autobots on the grounds that we will need their help in future conflicts against the Decepticons, a faction which is very real as yesterday's events have clearly proven. Furthermore, this is more of a military matter than a civilian one so your vote has no bearing regardless."

Although many of the civilians hated to admit defeat, they knew that they cannot legally oppose Hiruzen's decision or face his wrath unscathed and thus backed down. As for the ninja clans, they were more interested in the possibility of acquiring their weapons although they can at least understand that the Autobots would not simply let them have the said weapons. However, they also knew that members of their clan who hate Naruto would not doubt share similar sentiments as the merchant who incurred Hiruzen's wrath.

With the fact that the Decepticon threat is real and that the ninja clans are interested in having the Autobots as allies, the council of Konohagakure made the decision to accept the Autobots' offer for an alliance and in return offer them a place to stay as well as help them research a way to create energon through the use of chakra. As for Naruto and Metaru, the two children were able to find out about the council meeting thanks to Optimus Prime who maintained an open channel of communication with Bumblebee who then showed an image of the meeting to them, with Hiruzen's approval of course…

Scene Change

After the meeting was over, Optimus Prime and Hiruzen entered a clearing near the Hokage Monument to see Naruto's and Midori's conditions. Looking over them with a scanner was a predominantly white-plated Autobot with red markings and a two-pointed crest on his forehead known as Ratchet, the Autobot's chief medical officer. Working alongside with Ratchet was his chief nurse, Red Alert, who is a female Autobot with the same coloration as Ratchet. Bumblebee, who volunteered to watch over them, nodded to the two as the entered the clearing. Not surprisingly, some of Hiruzen's most trusted ninjas were present as well, albeit hidden in the surrounding trees.

Stepping towards the chief medical officer, Optimus Prime asked, "Ratchet, how are they?"

Turning his attention to his leader, Ratchet gruffly explained, "Well, the good news is that their lives are not in danger and that Metaru's injuries are much less serious than we initially feared. In fact, her Cybertronian components and internal organic organs are unharmed so it is really just a severe flesh wound for her and her organic skin will heal completely without scarring."

"And the bad news?" asked Optimus Prime.

Sighing, Ratchet said, "Due to the extensive damage to his organic tissues and the Cyberttonian implants he had obtained from Skywarp, Naruto can never be restored to normal. Granted, he can still function as an independent living being and even fight, most likely better than his previous state, but unless the people of the village accepts him, he will never be able to live alongside with them ever again." Turning his attention to Naruto, Ratchet apologized, "I'm sorry, but I cannot restore you to normal without the risk of having your crippled or worse."

"That's alright. I more or less already expected the possibility. Thanks for actually trying for my sake."

"What about transforming? Surely he could at least try to do so?" suggested Hiruzen.

"Unfortunately, I cannot confidently say that the method will work with him. Our transformation is not like your illusionary Henge no Jutsu as our own transformations are not only very much real but also involve the complex shifting of many small parts. In the worst case scenario, having him try our method of transformation may actually injure his organic half," explained Ratchet. Turning his attention to Metaru, he added, "I wouldn't recommend it for Metaru either for that matter, at least not until we are sure that she can transform safely, assuming that it is possible for a Techorganic."

"I assume that a Techorganic is new even for you?" asked Hiruzen.

"To be more precise, I would say that it is outright inconceivable. Not even the Thirteen Primes included a Techorganic!" exclaimed Ratchet.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiruzen turned his gaze to Optimus Prime who explained, "According to the legend of Primus, the Thirteen Primes were his original creations to help him fight a war against a great evil known as Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. It is believed that at least some of the Thirteen Primes became the progenitors of modern Cybertronians, including special cases such as Minicons, Triple-Changers, Pretenders and Combiners. As Ratchet has already mentioned, none of the Thirteen included a Techorganic."

Nodding in understanding, Hiruzen made a mental note to ask more about the Thirteen Primes later as he dealt with more immediate issues and asked Ratchet, "So in other words, you have no idea if they can transform at all."

"Unfortunately, that is correct. On the other hand, we do know that they can execute your ninjutsu without any problems and Naruto has obviously somehow acquired Skywarp's teleporting ability in addition to having the ability to breathe plasma. Also, we know that both children can ingest edible organic fuel without any notable complications and that Metaru can actually ingest metal, most likely a requirement to construct her Cybertronian half, while Naruto might possess the same ability as well." Ratchet, Red Alert and Bumblebee all shivered at the mention of Metaru's ability to eat metals.

Curious, Hiruzen asked, "I presume you consider the ability to eat metals as some form of cannibalism?"

"That's, one way to put it…" spoke Ratchet who was trying to shake off an unpleasant memory involving Scraplets, diminutive but viciously voracious Cybertronian vermin, and a particularly vicious subgroup of Decepticons which have animal-like alternate forms known as the Insecticons.

"So there is no way that Naruto can live among his people anymore, not even with his ninjutsu, can he?" asked Optimus Prime.

Shaking his head, Racthet said, "No, not unless you're prepared to deal with the problems he will inevitably face should he choose to stay among the humans. Don't forget, the Henge no Jutsu is ultimately just an illusion from what Naruto had informed me and the last time I checked illusions are not physical constructs and can be easily dispelled or ignored once discovered."

Sighing sadly, Hiruzen added, "And being discriminated because of his changed appearance would be the least of his problems."

Trying to brighten the depressing situation, Naruto said, "Hey, it's not like it is all bad. I mean, look!" Pointing at his face, Naruto continued to speak, "With a face like mine, I can scare any enemy into pissing themselves and I also use some really cool skills too at that! So you don't really have to worry about me, just worry about Metaru-chan, alright?"

Blinking, everyone stared at Naruto before Optimus Prims finally spoke, "Naruto, while your courage and attempt to be optimistic is indeed admirable, you do not need to lie to us, or to yourself, about your pain or your resignation to your terrible fate." Shocked, as he was sure that not even Hiruzen was aware of it, Naruto was stunned to silence as Optimus Prime kneeled down and continued to speak, "There are times to be strong, to hide your emotions, for the sake of others if not for your own. However, you do not need to hide how you truly feel from us, at least not for today."

Wearing a sad expression, Naruto sighed and bitterly said, "What's the use? It's not like crying or yelling about how unfair my life is will turn me back to normal or make me forget my painful memories. Hell, I knew some people that laughed or got angrier at me for crying."

While Bumblebee, Ratchet and Red Alert were shocked as such a mentality was usually present in battle-hardened warriors rather than children who have not even graduated an admittedly military academy, Optimus Prime continued to speak calmly, "While I cannot say that you are wrong in that regard, I also believe that it is better to let your true feelings show on suitable occasions rather than imprison them all the time. I've seen my fair share of soldiers who tried to do so only to snap at the worst of times."

"If only it was that easy…" whispered Naruto who knew that at least a small part of him wanted to harm or even kill the people that made him suffer.

"I may claim that it is simple, but I never said that it is easy," said Optimus Prime. Placing his hand over Naruto's shoulder, he continued to speak, "So tell us, about how you really feel about your current circumstances, about your life up to this point…"

Scene Change

Prowl and Arcee were returning from their scouting operation to locate a suitable site to make one of their outposts when they saw a shocking sight, Optimus Prime on Ratchet's medical table with his right forearm bearing impressive claw marks. Concerned, Arcee immediately asked, "What happened?" Raising his left hand, Oprimus Prime placed a finger over his face plate for silence before motioning his head towards a sleeping Naruto who was hugging Metaru in his sleep. Raising an eyebrow, Arcee had to ask, "Okay, is it just me or does that boy have anything to do with what happened to your arm?"

Huffing, Ratchet spoke, "You guessed correctly, and if it wasn't because Naruto still cares about his home and chose to sympathize with the people that hated him for the demon sealed into him, I would have suggested to Optimus that we should just pack up, take him and whoever cares for him with us, and make our base elsewhere after leaving a big "Good riddance!" note on the face of their Fouth Hokage on that mountain over there!"

"Peace, Ratchet, the boy needs our support, not us antagonizing the people of his village, however deserving some of them may be."

"I presume that we will be providing shelter for the boy and his daughter then?" asked Prowl. Unlike the humans, the Autobots have no problem with acknowledging that Metaru is Naruto's daughter as he is the one responsible for creating her by adding his own flesh and blood to her.

"More like I would encourage the idea even if he was perfectly human!" said Ratchet.

"I agree with Doctor Ratchet. The cruelty they have inflicted upon him is almost as bad as being a slave to the Decepticons, if not worse!" said Red Alert, a compassionate Autobot who hates seeing others being hurt, even Decepticons. It was therefore a surprise for Arcee and Prowl to see her actually growl in fury, however slight it may be. However, in hindsight it was probably not that surprising as she was speaking about a boy who is treated as a hated pariah by his own village just because he has a burden which was never his own choice to bear to begin with. One thing which both Prowl and Arcee, as well as just about any other Autobot for that matter, agree upon is this, an angry Red Alert equals praying to Primus or even Unicron that you do not receive her "treatment" the next time you get hurt. The last Decepticon that infuriated her ended up having his gender changed from male to female, painfully at that. The damage she inflicted on "him", including "his" ego, was so bad that, according to rumours, even Megatron was disturbed.

Coughing into his fist to get everyone's attention, Optimus Prime said, "While I agree with Ratchet that the boy and his daughter should stay with us, there is one last method which I would like to try to help him." Turning his gaze upon Naruto and seeing the tear-stains on his eyes, Optimus Prims added, "It is only fair that we try everything in our power to help him when the majority of his own people hate him."

Scene Change

After what felt like a whole week of exhausted sleep, Naruto finally woke up due to the audible growls of his stomach. Tiredly getting up, thus waking up Metaru as well, Naruto mused, "Guess I really exhausted myself back there. I got to apologize to Optimus Prime later for trying to rip his arm off while I lost myself earlier." Sniffing a familiar delicious scent, his mouth watered comically as he almost floated his way to the source of the delicious aroma which was becoming him to follow, the aroma of a hot bowl of ramen. Equally hungry, Metaru followed his lead.

When the two children finally arrived at the source, a familiar female voice smugly said, "See, told you it would wake them up!"

Blinking, both Uzumaki children broke free of their ramen-induced haze and realized that Bumblebee had returned from escorting Hiruzen back to the village, with Teuchi and Ayame in tow. Speaking about Ayame, she was using a paper fan to fan the scent of ramen to Naruto's direction. Realizing that they could see him, Naruto was about to teleport away in panic when Ayame said, "Naruto, if you teleport away, I'm not cooking any more ramen for you for a week!"

Horrified, Naruto immediately teleported to be in front of her instead and fell onto his knees as he begged, "Please, anything but that!"

Snickering good-naturedly, Ayame said, "Yep, you're definitely still Naruto even with your physical changes."

Hearing about his physical changes, Naruto became uneasy as he asked, "You're… not scared of me?"

Smirking, Ayame said, "Please, how can we be scared of you when you still fall for the good old "No ramen for you!" trick?" Indeed, Ayame had used that threat a few times before, and it always works with Naruto.

Pouting to the best of his current ability, Naruto then asked, "So, how did you know about my physical changes anyway?"

"Simple, Hiruzen introduced me to them on the way back to the village and they were worried about you since they hadn't seen you since the attack yesterday so I told them about you and they decided to help by making a meal for you," explained Bumblebee who then added with a shrug, "Didn't think that they would use a secret test of character on you though."

Hearing a loud slurping noise, everyone turned their attention to Metaru who was happily gorging herself on ramen while Naruto exclaimed, "Hey, that's my bowl!"

Scene Change

After consuming their bowls of ramen, Naruto sighed happily and said, "Man, I didn't think adding a pinch of energon would make ramen taste even better!" While Metaru was equally happy and currently snuggling against Naruto, Teuchi and Ayame were shocked at how they could eat ramen with energon added in as it made the broth glow brightly and even spark with electricity. Bumblebee on the other hand was shocked at how much ramen they can consume, and was horrified by what they had done to some of his offered "energon chips".

"Why… why did you two ruin those energon chips?" cried Bumblebee.

"What do you mean? Sure it tasted alright by itself but it tasted even better when added to ramen," replied a confused Naruto. Equally confused, Metaru simply gazed at Bumblebee with a wide-eyed expression which says, "Could you explain that, please?"

Slapping a hand over his face, Bumblebee moaned, "Our very lifeblood, the stuff of Primus himself, the tastiest thing in the known universe, being used as garnish for organic fuel! Please tell me you're not actually serious about it!"

While Bumblebee bemoaned about the way Naruto had consumed the energon chips, Optimus Prime and the others watched the comical drama unfold. Had they been organics capable of sweating, they would have dropped a sweat at the sight before them as Ratchet swore, "It's official, Techorganics are freakishly weird!" Not even Optimus Prime bothered to argue against that statement…

Scene Change

Later that night, and after cheering up a despondent Bumblebee, the Autobots gathered around Naruto and Metaru with Hiruzen, Dog, Tiger, Iruka and Anko as witness. As they cared for Naruto as well Teuchi and Ayame were allowed to stay as well as witness as Optimus Prime explained, "Naruto, while I know that you have went through much, I would like to ask if you still remember about what I have said about Primus?"

"You mean the god that created the Thirteen Primes, this energon stuff, and your entire race?" asked Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto realized something, "Hey, wait a minute, you called yourself Optimus Prime, right?"

Nodding, Optimus Prime said, "Correct, on both accounts. However, I am not one of the original Thirteen Primes."

"Still it means that you're really important, right?" asked Naruto.

Shaking his head, Optimus Prime explained, "Not always. Before I was Optimus Prime, I was merely a clerk at the Iacon library in Cybertron known as Orion Pax. However, over the course of the beginning of the war I was able to gain the rank, Prime."

"You mean like how a strong ninja can become a Hokage?" asked Naruto. In spite of everything he had went through, he still wishes to become strong to protect his precious people and make them proud and, in his point of view, no one is stronger in Konohagakure than a Hokage.

"You can put it that way. However you must understand that being a Prime does not guarantee greatness and that the title must be earned."

Well aware of that fact, Naruto nodded in understanding before he asked, "So, what does being a Prime has to do anything with me?"

Stepping forward, Ratchet said, "Optimus, I know that you mean well but are you sure that you want to do this?"

"If there is one thing currently in our possession which can help Naruto, it would be power invested into me, the same power which would make all who is worthy a true Prime."

Shocked, Naruto said, "Whoa, wait a minute, are you telling me that you're giving me a power which can make me into a Prime?" Needless to say, the gathered humans were shocked as well as it was apparent that to be a true Prime is to be a leader of the Autobots if not more, possibly much more for the people of Cybertron.

"That is correct. However, I must warn you that it may not work or, in the worst case scenario, it would reject you and harm you instead," replied Optimus Prime.

"Prime, I understand that the Matrix of Leadership possesses the wisdoms and powers of the Primes, but the boy is not even a Cybertronian-born! The chances of it actually helping him restore his human form are slim at best!" exclaimed Ironhide.

"I understand the risks, old friend, which is why I will only use it if he has given me his informed consent and that those who care for him are informed of his decision as well."

Seeing that Optimus Prime was adamant, Ironhide sighed and said, "Well, if that is your choice then I will respect it." Glancing at Naruto, Ironhide added, "Just don't get your hopes up, any of you."

"Hokage-Sama, are you going to stop them?" asked Iruka.

Shaking his head, Hiruzen replied, "If the powers of a Prime can really help Naruto, then as long as the side effects will not harm him or our people, I have nothing to say to stop them."

Feeling overwhelmed, Naruto turned his attention to Hiruzen, the wisest person he knows even though he now understood that he is far from perfect, not that anyone is, the boy asked, "Hokage-jiji…?"

Turning his gaze to Optimus Prime, Hiruzen sternly asked, "Do I have your word that the Matrix will not harm the boy or our village?"

Nodding in affirmative, Optimus Prime answered, "As long as a person is worthy, none will be harmed by the Matrix of Leadership."

Satisfied, Hiruzen turned his gaze to Naruto and smiled sadly as he spoke, "Naruto, I have made many, many mistakes in the past including the decisions that I made which involved you. So this time I will leave the decision to you and give you my blessings, not as your leader but as a man who cares for you like a grandson."

Realizing that Hiruzen will not decide for him, Naruto turned his gaze to Iruka who smiled at him and said, "Naruto, you may not be the brightest or the most talented of my students but I have no doubt that your heart will always be in the right place. You have my support for whatever you may decide to do."

When Naruto turned his gaze to Teuchi, Ayame, Anko and even Metaru, they all nodded in agreement with Hiruzen and Iruka that Naruto should make his own decision. Nodding in appreciative understanding, Naruto turned his gaze to Optimus Prime. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he then said, "Can I see the power that you're talking about first?"

"Of course," replied Optimus Prime who then opened his chest. As his chest open to reveal the cavity within, the humans' eyes widened in awe as they saw a hollow orange sphere with a blue crystalline core and a grey handle on each side. Seeing the shining crystal within, Naruto was almost mesmerized by the light as he felt soothed by it. Acting on instinct, Naruto drew himself closer to the kneeling Autobot in an attempt to reach out for the relic known as the Matrix of Leadership. Before the boy could actually try to touch it, Optimus Prime advised, "Uzumaki Naruto, to become a Prime is to become more than just a leader, it is to become a champion of Primus himself, to become a warrior who will defend the weak and uphold the righteous, to become a hero to whom all will look upon for guidance and inspiration, to become a messiah who will light our darkest hour and unite all as one. To be judged as worthy for the Matrix will not be the end of your struggles for you will bear the responsibilities of a true Prime in addition to the many burdens you already shoulder and may continue to do so until the day your spark returns to the Well of Allsparks. Are you prepared to become a Prime, of not only your people but ours as well?"

"I'm… not sure," admitted Naruto who then explained, "All I've ever really wanted was to have friends and a happy family. I only wanted to be a Hokage because I thought that I can get everyone's attention that way and prove to everyone that I exist as a person they can actually trust and be friends with. Hell, I'm not exactly perfect either as you should already know by now." His sad eyes then became firm with steeled conviction when he added, "But even so, I will accept becoming a Prime, not to become normal again but so that I can be stronger to protect my precious people, so that no one has to go through the hell I went through all these years alone. I will become a Prime, to repay those who had been kind to me, to become a person whom those that cared for me can be proud of, and to prove those who had abused me that they were wrong about me. I will become a Prime, because that is the right thing to do, believe it!"

Smiling beneath his faceplate, Optimus Prime said, "Well-spoken, young one." Taking out the Matrix from his chest, Optimus Prime lowered it for Naruto to reach as he spoke, "Till' all are one!"

Everyone, even the Autobots despite being incapable of breathing, held their collective breaths as Naruto reached out to touch the blue crystal, hesitating in fear that his touch would mar or even desecrate the obviously holy relic, before finally touching it tenderly as he spoke, "Till' all are one!"

Suddenly, the Matrix of Leadership exploded in a burst of blue light, bathing everyone in it and surprising everyone who saw it, even the Decepticon patrols that were ordered to only maintain observation while in high orbit. Feeling the power of the matrix flowing through him like the flow of a serene river, Naruto idly wondered if this was what heaven felt like as his very soul felt whole, as though all the hurt and loneliness it had suffered had somehow been healed. Naruto was so enraptured by the feeling of wholeness in his soul that he never noticed his body changing, transforming.

Although almost blinded by the light everyone could see the black and purple metallic plates changing their colours as they moved and shifted along his body. Bathed in the same light, the humans and one other techorganic felt thrilled, calmed, and humbled all at once as they now understood what it truly means to be a bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, to become a true Prime…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, in the darkness of outer space, Megatron felt a chill running along his equivalent of a human spine as he thought, "This feeling… the last time I felt it was when Orion Pax became Optimus Prime…!" Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to the bridge crew of his ship, the Nemesis, and said, "Change course, we are to move to the last known location of Optimus Prime!"

Scene Change

By the time the light had died down, the entire clearing was surrounded by ninjas. Cautious, everyone was prepared to fight when they saw a sight which amazed them, especially those that knew of Naruto's previous state of form.

Standing before Optimus Prime as the Autobot Leader calmly but swiftly kept something inside his chest was Naruto. However, unlike before, the boy was somehow restored back to being human, or at least partially so as his chest, upper back, lower spine, hips, groin, shoulders, forearms and lower legs were covered in orange metallic plates. As for the rest of his body other than his head and neck, the boy was covered in what appeared to be some sort of dark-blue spandex. Running along the covered portions of his body were glowing-red lines which pulsed with energy within like a heartbeat. Opening his eyes, to reveal glowing pale-blue pupils, Naruto smiled at Optimus Prime and said, "Thank you, for believing in me, Optimus Prime."

Smiling in return, Optimus replied, "You are most welcome, Uzumaki Naruto."

Overjoyed at seeing her father restored, Metaru broke free from Ayame's hold and laughed as she ran towards Naruto, leaping into his arms. Equally joyous, Naruto did his famous foxy grin and spun Metary around as she hugged him tightly, both Uzumaki children laughing happily.

Confused, a ninja known as Aburame Shibi, a man with a moustache, black spiky hair, and dressed in the typical clothes of the Aburame clan including his ever-present sunglasses and trench coat, asked Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama, just what happened?"

Almost surprised that the usually calm and seemingly emotionless man with a large jar on his back was actually showing surprise in his voice, Hiruzen smiled as he simply spoke, "A miracle."

-Chapter Fin-

Note: As stated in the previous chapter, I have just watched Transformers Prime from Season 1 to the Human Factor episode in Season 2 so I was pretty pumped for some good old Transformers nerdy-ness. But be rest assured that I will write my other stories now that I've calmed down a bit.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 5: Cyberninja

Three days had passed ever since the Decepticon attack. With public order somehow restored, and construction of a hidden Autobot base well underway, life in Konohagakure seemed to be returning to normal, at least for everywhere other than the ninja academy…

Scene Change

"Alright everyone, as of today we're introducing a few new teachers to our school. But before we do so, allow me to welcome back one of our students, Uzumaki Naruto." said Iruka who stood before Naruto's classmates in the open training field of the ninja academy.

Officially, Naruto was badly hurt while trying to protect Metaru from the Decepticons by fooling them into thinking that he is their target. Due to possessing a bit of Metaru's "living metal", Naruto could actually pull it off if it wasn't for the fact that his energy signature was different from Metaru's and that Mizuki, now considered a traitor due to interrogation sessions which revealed his ties to a certain Snake Sage traitor of the village, had attacked Metaru while no one was looking and took her out to be offered to the Decepticons. Due to his efforts, and a reaction between the living metal inside of him with the Decepticon, Skywarp, Naruto acquired some of his body parts and underwent a radical change which mutilated his body which was then injured further by the Decepticons. However, thanks to the aid of the Autobots, Naruto is now healed and can resume his studies as normal, albeit with a few changes which the students just could not miss.

Standing before them with Metaru by his side, Naruto wore a grin as he waved at his classmates and exclaimed, "Yo!"

Staring at the boy who now wore what seemed to be a cross between advanced metallic plate armour, orange plated armour with glowing-red lines and yellow trimming at that, with what appeared to be dark-blue spandex with the same glowing-red lines, the students cannot believe their eyes. Nevertheless, some were relieved that Naruto was alright as Kiba shouted, "Hey Naruto, what took you so long to show up? Me and the rest of the guys thought you finally kicked the bucket back then!"

"I almost did, but the Autobots managed to fix me up and now I'm as good as new!" to emphasize his point, Naruto slammed his fists together which made a loud metallic clank.

Grinning, Kiba said, "Good, because you're going to need it when we decide who is the top dog of Konohagakure!" Although still recovering from the shock of the Decepticon attack and the resulting devastation, Kiba knew better than to blame Naruto or Metaru when the Third Hokage and Optimus Prime informed the people of Konohagakure how Metaru's pod arrived to the Ninja World by coincidence and was later found by Naruto of all people. Unfortunately, the people that hated Naruto were too narrow-minded to even think of anything else other than blaming Naruto and his "spawn".

"Troublesome!" muttered Shikamaru who inwardly smirked as he shared Kiba's sentiment. Chouji meanwhile simply smiled as he was just glad that Naruto and Metaru were alright.

Shino on the other hand adjusted his sunglasses as he mused, "How curious, it seems that Naruto's body is now… upgraded for the lack of a better term." Indeed, Naruto had gotten significantly taller and better-built thanks to the "upgrade" he received that day. Being forced to eat his vegetables by the Autobots certainly did not hurt his growth and development either, his tormented taste buds notwithstanding.

Hinata, who was worried sick for Naruto's wellbeing, sighed in relief as she saw that he was alright, if not better. Still, she could not help but feel a little curious as she noted that his internal body structure had changed significantly due to having metal, circuits, and even advanced machinery inside of his body which are also connected to his current "body armour".

Unlike Hinata, Sakura's feelings were more ambivalent as she gazed at Naruto and Metaru. While she may not care for the two Uzumaki children that did not mean she actively wanted them to suffer or die. However, ever since her last confrontation with them, Sakura cannot help but be unnerved by the mere memory of Naruto's capacity to actually become viciously aggressive even if only to protect Metaru, a fact only made more apparent by the circuit-like veins on his enraged face. On the other hand, it was also during that very same confrontation when Sakura finally saw the pain, loneliness and anger in his usually cheerful bright cerulean-blue eyes which looked like abyssal depths of an unforgivingly cold ocean. Touching her arm which still bore the bruise he gave her, Sakura wanted to apologize to Naruto for what she had said that day, if only so that she would not have to see that terrible expression on him ever again. However, her pride and her unwillingness to appear weak before the dead-last whom no one likes made her hesitate as she considered the merits of actually convincing herself into thinking that she was in the right at that time, a notion which her mother actually encouraged. Then again, ever since that particular confrontation Naruto's admittedly distant friends refused to talk to her and made it clear that she was pretty much forcing him to give up his one and only family member to the cruel Decepticons. Human or not, Metaru is Naruto's family who actually loves him as his daughter. In Kiba's own words, love between family and friends is not something which is determined by something as stupid as "love is only reserved for humans". Considering his clan's close ties to their ninja dogs, it was probably not surprising in hindsight that Kiba would actually say those words especially after considering the extreme lengths Naruto would willingly commit to protect Metaru, the same girl whom Sakura accused of being nothing more than a mere doll. Even the usually quiet Shino vocally voiced his agreement with Kiba on that statement.

Seeing Sakura sigh, Ino wore a concerned expression as she knew that Sakura was thinking about apologizing Naruto and yet cannot bring herself to actually say it, let alone honestly. While she understood that Sakura can be a mean and even spiteful person at times, Ino also knew that Sakura is a good person deep down. Then again, in a society in which almost everyone was mean to Naruto or worse, and considered it to be perfectly normal no less, it is probably not surprising why Sakura was having so much trouble in just apologizing to him. Even Ino was tempted to just dismiss it but her conscience just cannot allow her to forget the pain in Naruto's enraged expression and words, a pain which he must have held in for far longer than anyone expected. Realizing about Naruto's actions to protect Metaru, insane to the point of idiocy yet undoubtedly heroic in bravery and even frightening in ferocity, Ino knew that Sakura really needed to apologize to Naruto for her actions that day.

As for Sasuke, while he knew that Naruto was not lying when he spoke about his pain and loneliness, the Uchiha boy was convinced that Naruto's own pain is but a pale imitation compared to his own suffering during a terrible event known as the Uchiha Massacre. After all, what does he know about pain when he does not even have anything precious to lose, especially at the hands of a once-beloved person who is now a most-hated traitor? The Uchiha boy never considered that Naruto's so-called "doll" is indeed very precious to him and is also very much alive. He also refused to believe that the metal giants are in fact living beings as well, albeit alien ones.

"Before we introduce the new teachers, I would like to ask, is there anything you wish to say to them, Naruto?" said Iruka.

Smirking, Nartuto replied, "A number of things." Stepping forward, Naruto spoke, "My name is still Uzumaki Naruto and I'm an honorary member of the Autobots. My likes are ramen, especially ramen with a dash of energon added, my precious people, gardening, and playing pranks. I dislike the three minutes it takes to prepare ramen, people who think that they can oppress others, people who cannot honour their promises, and people who think that the whole universe revolves around them. My dream is to be strong enough to protect my precious people and the innocents as well as to somehow help create an age of peace, for both this world and Cybertron, believe it!"

Surprised, the students wondered what in the world happened in the few days he was gone to have changed him so much, especially his dreams. Not as surprised as the students, Iruka coughed to get everyone's attention as he spoke, "Now that Naruto's updated introduction is out of the way, allow me to introduce to you your new teachers."

Suddenly, two strange vehicles which look like bicycles but much, much more advanced in appearance appeared before the children as they drove themselves out of the back of the academy and around them. One of them was predominantly blue while the other was predominantly black with gold trimming. Spinning to a halt, the two vehicles transformed as they spun into none other than Arcee and Prowl respectively. Staring at the two giants, many of the students were at a loss for words while Arcee introduced herself, "My name is Arcee, stealth agent of the Autobots and former student of Master Yoketron, leader of the Cyberninja Division of Cybertron's Elite Guard. I like spending time with my friends and having a good drink of energon and I hate those who oppress and kill the innocent or my friends. I don't really have a dream in particular unless you count ending our war with the Decepticons with my friends alive and well by my side as a dream."

After the blue female Autobot spoke, Prowl introduced himself, "My name is Prowl and, much like Arcee, I am a stealth agent of the Autobots and a former student of Master Yoketron. I like meditating in peace and observing the wonders of nature around me, be it organic or otherwise. I hate those that betray their friends and teachers and, while I don't hate Bumblebee and would never wish for his voice box to be permanently damaged, I do honestly wish that he can shut his flap so that I can meditate in peace." Arcee repressed a snicker at Prowl's aggravated expression as he continued to speak, "As far as my dreams go, mine are more or less the same as Arcee's except that I also plan to continue the legacy of the Cyberninjas."

Raising her hand, Sakura had to ask, "Are you two really ninjas?"

Smiling, Arcee replied, "Indeed we are hence why we are the most suited to be your new teachers. The others will help as well but they're busy establishing our base at the moment."

Snorting, a boy with a beanie on his head named Hibachi said, "Yeah right, like a bunch of metal giant puppets like you can be ninjas!"

Frowning, Arcee was about to prove her point when Prowl stepped forward and said to her, "Arcee, allow me."

Turning her attention to Prowl, Arcee nodded in understanding while Prowl suddenly made a handseal and created a copy of himself. Shocked, the students gaped while Prowl explained, "While there are differences, mostly due to the fact that all Cybertronians have inbuilt weapons and tools, our own Cyberninja training is not unlike your ninja training. The skills which we have been taught include Metallikato, which is similar to your taijutsu and kenjutsu, and Circuit-Su which is a mental and spiritual discipline not unlike certain forms of ninjutsu and genjutsu. For that matter, Arcee is more familiar with Metallikato while I myself am more familiar with Circuit-Su."

Shocked, the students did not know what to say until Shino asked, "And why exactly are you teaching us? While I understand that your people are our allies and that sharing of information between allies is perfectly normal, I fail to comprehend the need to personally involve yourselves into educating us, especially your unique form of ninjutsu."

Smiling, Prowl explained, "It is precisely because we are allies that we wish to improve our ability to work together with your people, and the best way to achieve that is by training together with you as we teach you our ways and we in turn learn yours."

Raising an eyebrow, Shino realized that the Autobot has a logical point and nodded in understanding as he spoke, "I see, thank you for your explanation."

Glaring at the two giants, Sasuke haughtily huffed, "Like we need to work together with giant metal dolls like you."

Hearing Sasuke's haughty dismissal, Arcee glared at him and asked, "Are you implying that you do not need our help to take on a Decepticon?"

Glaring back at the blue female Autobot, Sasuke replied, "I don't need anyone's help, especially to take down overgrown dolls like you."

Already having a distinct dislike for the apparently arrogant boy, Arcee growled, "Is that so? Why don't you come over here and show me if you can defeat me? If I win, you keep your damned attitude problems in check but, if you win, I will accept that you could actually stand against a Decepticon on your own."

Seeing no reason to reject the challenge, Sasuke said, "Alright, name your terms."

"Taijutsu match with no weapons, tools or ninjas techniques. No crippling or death blows either. First one to get knocked out or surrender loses," said Arcee.

Having no problems with the terms, Sasuke said, "Fine."

Peering at the Uchiha boy, Naruto shook his head and sighed, "That teme is going to get hurt."

Overhearing Naruto's statement, Kiba asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch and you'll see."

Scene Change

Not even two minutes later, Sasuke's match with Arcee was over with the Uchiha boy as the loser. The reason, Sasuke's punches and kicks could not even dent Arcee's metal body while he was actually hurting himself if his bloodied knuckles, elbows and knees are of any indication. Arcee on the other hand could easily hurt him as even a single kick from her almost broke his arms and she actually had more trouble holding back her strength rather than actually fighting against him. Then again, Arcee is at twice the size of a grown human man and her entire body is composed of light yet strong metals. Despite being a prodigy of his class and using his smaller size to his advantage, Sasuke just cannot harm Arcee who can easily keep up with his speed on top of being physically superior in strength and durability.

Glaring at the beaten boy, Arcee said, "Lesson one, we Cybertronians have much tougher bodies than your own and, under normal circumstances, we have inbuilt weapons which we can use to harm and kill you if we so choose. Lesson two, Decepticons will always strike first and ask questions later unless ordered to do otherwise and they WILL not hesitate to maim and kill anyone, including you. Lesson three, being an academy prodigy or coming from a dominant ninja clan means absolutely nothing to the Decepticons because, in their point of view, you are just another puny organic for them. So if I were you, I would start learning some humility before I get myself killed."

Nursing his badly injured arms, Sasuke glared hatefully at Arcee who was glaring back at him with equal contempt in her eyes. Despite his pride, Sasuke knew that he had lost the taijutsu match but was convinced that he would have won if he was allowed to use his weapons and ninjutsu. As such, he resentfully conceded his defeat and bitterly stormed his way to the academy's infirmary by himself.

Amazed by Arcee's speed and grace despite her size, not even the most rabid of Sasuke's fangirls can deny that she had won, although even Naruto cannot deny that having a metallic body was not very fair during the taijutsu match even though it was Sasuke's own fault for agreeing to the terms of the match, denials from the fangirls notwithstanding. Glancing at Kiba, Naruto asked, "Now you know what I mean?"

Nodding, Kiba said, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"I would like to second that motion," said Shikamaru. Peering at Arcee, Shikamaru thought, "Looks like women will always be troublesome, no matter what planet they come from."

Sharing his potato chips with Metaru, Chouji asked, "So, what exactly are they going to teach us anyway?"

Overhearing Chouji's query, Prowl turned his attention to him and said, "A good question, one which I will answer immediately." Tapping onto his left forearm, Prowl created an image of a square computer screen as he explained, "We will be teaching you a number of subjects in addition to the lessons of which you are already learning, some of which will be merged with our offered lessons to save time. These include the history of our planet, Cybertron, the legends of Thirteen Primes, Primus and Unicron, combat lessons to counter Decepticon threats with and without the aid of the Autobots, understanding the anatomy of a typical Cybtertronian, knowing the different types of Cybertronian Transformers and, last but not least, combat-medic training for both organics and Cybertronians."

Blinking, Kiba asked, "Wait, we have to learn ALL of that?"

Nodding, Prowl reassured the apparently distressed boy, "Do not worry, many of our lessons will be quite simple and basic. Also, suitable reading materials will be provided in case you cannot understand everything or wish to learn more in detail. However, you will need to learn how to fight against the Decepticons if you are to have any hope of defeating them and we will be thorough in teaching you how. Also, we will teach you our Metallikato and Circuit-Su to see if your kind is compatible with our form of martial arts."

While Kiba was somewhat relieved, Shikamaru sighed, "All of that learning from an alien planet on top of our usual academy lessons, what a drag!"

Scene Change

Before long, the students sat before Prowl and Arcee as Prowl gave them a brief introduction of Cybertronions, "As you should probably know by now, we are a race of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We are also known as Transformers for our near-universal ability to transform our bodies into alternate forms."

"Near-universal?" asked Sakura.

"There are rare exceptions to the general rule but I will go into that later. First and foremost, you must understand our legends which explain how our race came to be…"

Scene Change

Before there was Cybertron, there was Primus, he who is creation and order, and there was Unicron, he who is destruction and chaos.

Battling for supremacy, the two titans fought each other for many millennia, seemingly locked in an eternal battle of both might and will, until Primus created his champions, the Thirteen Primes. Working together, Primus and his thirteen creations vanquished Unicron and banished him into the darkness of space, never to be seen again. Upon Unicron's defeat, Primus sealed himself into the very core of a world which would later be known as Cybertron, becoming the Well of Allsparks from which all Cybertronian life is born, and to where all Cybertonian sparks will eventually return to once extinguished. With their creator willingly bound into the core of Cybertron, the Thirteen Primes became the guardians of both our world and our early civilization as well as the progenitors of unique forms of Cybertronian Transformers…

Scene Change

"…Examples of these unique Transformers include Combiners, Minicons, Pretenders, Triple-Changers and Doublespies. Combiners, as the name implies, are capable of combining together to form powerful titans. However, Combiners have to be compatible with one another and thus form specialized teams which are not unlike what you humans would call a ninja team or even a family. Minicons on the other hand are smaller and weaker than a typical Cybertonian but possess unique abilities of their own, not least of which is the ability to enhance their allies by combining with them, not unlike that of a Combiner. Pretenders, unlike normal Cybertronian Transformers, do not transform into vehicles such as cars or cycles. Instead, Pretenders transform into what you may call beast modes, named such for the simple reason that they transform into robotic animals such as dogs, insects and birds. Triple-Changers possess the ability to have more than two alternate forms in addition to their primary humanoid form. For example, a Triple-Changer can freely change into a tank, a heavily armoured vehicle with a canon on top, or a jet, those flying vehicle modes which you saw during the Decepticon attack, while most Transformers can only change into either one. Doublespies are similar to Triple-Changers but instead have two different humanoid forms, one which is the original primary form while the second form can either be a counterpart or, in rare cases, a completely different form to act as a doppelganger of a separate individual. However, while it is possible for a Doublespy to have two alternate forms, one for each humanoid form, the alternate forms cannot be too drastically different from one another. This means that a Doublespy which tries to imitate another individual Transformer will not be able to use his alternate form if it is too different from his original alternate form in appearance or design. There are also those whom you may call Female Transformers, another group of descendants from one of the Thirteen Primes, but, besides their feminine humanoid forms and relatively few numbers, are really no different from any other Cybertronian."

Pausing to allow the students to mentally digest what he had just explained, Prowl noted that some of the children either had difficulty understanding about Cybertronians while other simply scoffed at the given knowledge. Resisting the urge to sigh, especially at those who scoffed at what he had just told them, Prowl then continued to explain, "As I have stated before, the ability to transform is near-universal. This is because there is one particular group which is the exception, the Non-Formers. Unlike the rest of our kind, they have no alternate form which means that they cannot transform into a vehicle mode or a beast mode. It was believed there was a glitch in the Well of Allsparks when the Non-Formers were first created and it had somehow persisted ever since. Rare in number, they were considered tragically handicapped despite the fact that they can still access to their inbuilt tools and weapons as well as being uniquely easier to repair and hardier against damage."

"So, it's kind of like a ninja who focuses on taijutsu because he cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu?" asked Ino who knew about the previous dead last who recently graduated from the ninja academy despite having never met him personally.

Nodding, Prowl replied, "You could put it that way."

Frowning, Shikamaru asked, "You said that there were thirteen Primes. So why aren't there thirteen different kinds of Cybertronian Transformers?"

Nodding at Shikamaru, Prowl replied, "A good question. Not all of the Thirteen Primes have what you may consider as physical descendants. Some left behind ideologies instead to serve as their legacy on Cybertron."

"Like the Cyberninja training?" asked Shikamaru.

"Like the Cyberninja training," confirmed Prowl.

"What happened to the Thirteen Primes?" asked Shino.

Turning his attention to Shino, Prowl admitted, "Unfortunately, no one really knows for sure what happened to the Thirteen Primes. Some say that they eventually faded from existence when they saw that they no longer needed to watch over us during our golden age. Others say that they decided to travel across the stars to watch over the greater whole of our universe as well as spread the Covenant of Primus, the closest thing we have to a religion on our world. Still others say that they fell apart due to infighting, a terrible series of events which eventually lead to the deaths and banishment of their members. Regardless of the reasons, what we do know is that ever since the disappearances of the Thirteen Primes only one true prime can exist to lead our people at any one time."

"If there was anyone who might know what really happened to the Thirteen Primes, it would have been Alpha Trion, Optimus' old teacher at the Iacon library," added Arcee.

The introductory lesson was soon over and school lessons continued as always for the rest of the day. However, anyone who paid attention to Naruto would realize a number of oddities including the fact that Naruto actually pays attention in class. What really made his new attitude towards his class lessons peculiar however is the fact that he seemed to be actually appraising the school lessons, as though weighing the merits of the academy lessons being taught. While many quickly dismissed the notion, as Naruto is considered the idiot dead-last of his class for a reason, Naruto's friends were not so quick to dismiss it…

Scene Change

It was soon time for taijutsu lessons and with Sasuke unavailable due to his injuries which would take at least a full day to fully recover the boys wondered who will be at the top of the taijutsu lesson for the day. Given the task to observe Naruto's fighting abilities, Iruka had him spar against Kiba, one of the better overall taijutsu fighters in the school, albeit a feral hot-headed one.

Standing before the Inuzuka boy, Naruto grinned as he activated his armour… to open and then conceal itself by folding over itself until only narrow chains of orange metallic lines could be seen running along his dark-blue spandex suit at the arms, legs and spine as well as metallic rings of the same colour around his waist, wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. Raising an eyebrow, Kiba asked, "Why are you retracting your armour?" Inwardly, Kiba added, "Looked pretty cool though."

"You're not fighting me with Akamaru to help you so I thought it would be fair to fight you without my armour."

Seeing nothing wrong with Naruto's statement, Kiba shrugged and said, "Okay, your loss if I do kick your ass!"

Still grinning, Naruto assumed a fighting stance and said, "Bring it!"

Seeing that the two boys are ready, Iruka announced the start of the match, "Begin!"

Taking the initiative, Kiba charged towards Naruto with the intent to pummel him into submission, a savage fighting style which suits him given the feral nature of his clan. However, instead of charging forward to attack Kiba, Naruto instead stood his ground until the last minute when he suddenly stomped the ground to brace himself and then seized Kiba's hands to completely halt his charge. Shocked at how he cannot force the Naruto to budge and at Naruto's increased strength, Kiba asked, "What the hell? Did you suddenly gain a ton or something?"

Not letting go of Kiba's hands, Naruto replied, "I don't know how much weight I had gained but I can tell you that I do have metal in me so I'm stronger and heavier than before."

Gritting his teeth in exertion, Kiba asked, "And I don't suppose it's a good idea for me to see which once of us will win in a sumo match, would it?"

Well aware of the rules in sumo wrestling, Naruto replied, "You could put it that way."

Suddenly, Kiba smirked as he spoke, "Then it's a good thing that I'm going to be a ninja instead!" Suddenly, Kiba shifted his weight, causing Naruto to almost fall forward, and kicked Naruto's chest with all of his might.

Surprised by the attack Naruto staggered back while Kiba landed back onto his feet after completing a somersault. However, Kiba's smug grin was slightly strained as he could feel his legs aching and thought, "Damn, kicking his chest is like kicking a stone wall!"

Nursing his hurting chest, Naruto took a breath before he spoke, "You surprised me back there! If you have weapons in your feet, having a sore chest would have been the least of my problems."

"Goes to show that I can still kick ass even without Akamaru to help me," said Kiba.

Smiling, Naruto replied, "Maybe, but I don't plan to be someone who can't fight without my armour and weapons!" Charging forward with his hands clenched into fists, Naruto threw a punch at Kiba. Barely dodging the punch which would have broken his nose, Kiba threw a punch at Naruto's face. Rather than avoid the punch, Naruto instead slammed his forehead against Kiba's knuckles, causing the wild boy to cry in pain as he felt as though he had just punched solid steel. However, Kiba was considered skilled in taijutsu for an academy student for a reason as Naruto felt slightly disorientated by the punch. Rubbing his forehead, Naruto thought, "Note to self, don't do that again without my helmet on!"

Nursing his knuckles, Kiba growled in pain, "Damn, I think I broke my knuckles."

Concerned, Iruka immediately halted the match and checked Kiba's knuckles. While Kiba's knuckles were thankfully not broken or fractured, Iruka recommended Kiba to retire from the sparring match and have a doctor check on him to be sure. With neither Naruto nor Kiba as an obvious winner, Iruka opted to deem the match as a draw, a huge improvement in Naruto's part as he would often lose in taijutsu sparring matches. Although everyone was convinced that Naruto had indeed gotten stronger, not many considered the match to be fair due to the "upgraded" state of Naruto's body. Surprisingly enough for those who considered Naruto to be a cheater, the blond boy admitted, "If this was a match decided on fighting skills alone I would have lost to Kiba, and that is a weakness I plan to remedy as soon as possible." Before any of the more disrespectful students could mock Naruto, he firmly added, "The Decepticons will exploit whatever weakness they can find to crush all opposition and I don't plan on dying that easily like the last time, believe it." Remembering the attack, even the most disrespectful of the students, namely Hibachi and a purple-haired girl named Ami in this particular instance, knew better than to speak out of turn. Idiotic dead-last or not, Naruto actually stood up to the Decepticons and somehow lived to tell the tale despite the brutal assault he had suffered as a result. Seeing Naruto's newfound conviction, Iruka smiled as he knew that the boy had matured and would more likely than not become a well-respected ninja in the near future…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, inside a hidden base below the Hokage Monument, Bulkhead was busy clearing the way by smashing his way through the rock while a red and yellow Autobot named Soundblaster was busy setting up a deep-space communicator with a dish on top. Hearing another loud rumble, Soundblaster looked up and said, "How's the smashing going, Bulk?"

Retracting his arm, Bulkhead replied, "Peachy."

Noting Bulkhead's curt reply, Soundblaster asked, "You're still sore about how those humans treated Naruto?"

Smashing yet another rock wall, Bulkhead said, "And you're not? The kid's treated by almost everyone like he's an overgrown Scraplet and they even went so low as to teach their kids that it's alright to hate him or ignore his pain. He didn't even agree to have that Pit-damned thing stuck into him!"

"Not that I disagree with you, but being angry with them won't change what had already happened."

Snorting derisively, Bulkhead replied, "Maybe, but it'll certainly give me a reason to turn a blind optic on their troubles. Let them know what it's like to be ignored for once."

Well aware of Bulkhead's general attitude, Soundblaster was not surprised to hear his statement as he spoke, "And you of all bots should know that Optimus would never approve."

Sighing, Bulkhead agreed, "There is that. Sometimes I think the Boss-Bot is too kind-sparked for his own good."

Smirking, Soundblaster was about to speak when he noticed Arcee and Prowl approaching. Waving at them he greeted them and asked, "So how's school?"

Frowning, Arcee placed her arms akimbo and muttered, "Troublesome would be one way to put it."

"The kids are not taking you guys seriously?" asked Bulkhead.

"That is one issue, although I'm truthfully more concerned about their lack of comprehension that their kind had been dragged into our war," answered Prowl who then explained, "While I understand that these children were raised during a time of peace, one would think that they would at least understand that being a warrior of any kind is to be prepared for a life of hardships and even grief." Shaking his head, Prowl said, "If these children continue to be so ill-prepared because of their foolish belief that the life of a warrior is a glorious or, Prime forbid, a romantic one, many of them will perish."

Nodding in agreement, Arcee said, "And don't even get me started on the fangirls. They know next to squat about actual fighting and all they do is act like a bunch of spoiled princesses waiting for their prince charming to give them their "happily ever after". And to make things worse, their choice of a "prince charming" is an arrogant brat who can't see anything beyond his arrogance."

Raising an eyebrow, Bulkhead had to say, "Wait, is that kid like a mini-me version of Megatron?"

"His goals in life might be different, but his arrogance is certainly similar enough."

Hearing Arcee's assessment of the arrogant boy, Bulkhead had to wince as he spoke, "And you're stuck teaching him, and his fangirls, to help teach Naruto and his classmates our ways. That's a nasty combination no matter how you put it!"

Shaking his head, Soundblaster agreed, "I just hope you can beat the foolish out of them, before the Cons' beat their lives out instead!"

Cracking her knuckles, Arcee replied, "I'm planning on it, and I know just the thing!" Seeing her smirk, even Bulkhead felt an uneasy chill run down his equivalent of a human spine as they shared one thought, "She's going to put those kids through the scrapper…!"

Scene Change

With school academy lessons over, and preventing Metaru from eating metal weapons, again, Naruto and the red-haired girl were making their way to Ichiraku Ramen when they met Bumblebee in his car-mode. Smirking at the sight of the small yellow car squeezing his way through the crowd in a relatively narrow street, and being stared by practically everyone with a working pair of eyeballs, Naruto playfully quipped, "You know, walking might actually be faster than driving at this point."

The humans around the car could almost swear he was frowning as Bumblebee spoke, "Very funny." Transforming back into his humanoid form, Bumblebee grumbled, "I swear to the Allspark that your roads are absolutely hopeless! How am I or the others supposed to help anyone when the Decepticons attack? I can't even scout properly in my alternate mode for Primus' sake!"

Shrugging, Naruto explained, "When you can run faster than a carriage and hop onto rooftops, why bother having fast wheels?" Having been raised in a world where ninjas have abilities which are downright superhuman, Naruto was among the many inhabitants that never considered making wide roads for fast-moving vehicles. Considering that ninjas are faster and more mobile than any normal horse-driven carriage, and that ninjas can defend themselves as well as carry large or heavy items inside sealing scrolls, it is no wonder why there was little reason to invent cars. The only reason why carriages are still viable as a form of land transportation is because the services of a ninja can be quite pricy and that most people don't like being carried around like a bag of potatoes or inside a prison-like seal by anyone.

Offended, Bumblebee argued, "I'll have you know that driving fast is one of the most awesome things in the known universe!"

"No offense, but the last time I rode inside of you I could have sworn that I was going to die." Shivering Naruto added, "All those bumps, sharp turns and screeching halts while inside a dark cramped space…" Sharing Naruto's sentiment, Metaru shivered as well.

Pouting, Bumblebee exclaimed, "Hey, it's not my fault that I had to bring you two to safety ASAP, we were in the middle of a Decepticon attack at the time! And besides, Ratchet and Red Alert are already trying to think of a way to make it easier and safer for your kind to ride inside us while they figure out how to convert your chakra into energon."

Suddenly, Metaru's stomach grumbled. Embarrassed, Metaru blushed as she shyly asked Bumblebee, "Do you have any energon chips? Naruto-papa won't let me eat metal weapons."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said, "That's because they either belonged to someone else or they were rusting on the floor." Left unsaid was that Naruto was also beginning to develop a need to eat metal, most likely a side-effect of becoming a Techorganic, but was able to keep his urges in check at the present moment.

Although disturbed by the girl's need to eat metal, Bumblebee was nevertheless willing to offer her some of his prized energon chips. Smiling happily, Metaru proceeded to nibble it like a mouse or a hamster. Patting her head, Naruto grinned and said, "Come on, let's go and get some ramen before Red-San forces us to eat those yucky veggies again!"

While Metaru nodded happily, Bumblebee was actually paling as he though, "Oh scrap, I hope they figure out how to make more energon from chakra soon. My secret stash of energon chips won't last at this rate!"

Scene Change

"Starscream, I admit that I'm actually surprised at how your incompetence has now reached to levels which are downright inconceivable, even for you."

Repressing a growl at Megatron, Starscream spoke, "While I am willing to admit that my most recent failure is a humiliating bungle, I can assure you that the failure is not without justification." Displaying pictures of the battle in Konohagakure, Starscream explained, "While we were already aware that the organics could use chakra as a means to attack us, we were unaware of their ability to use chakra in more… creative ways. One example would be the ability to create a primitive variant of a hyperspace chamber, also known as storage seals. In addition, like our Cyberninjas, they are exceedingly difficult to accurately hit due to their physical abilities which are augmented by chakra, limited teleportation ability which include the ability to switch themselves with random objects, and the ability to create copies of themselves, most of which are mere illusions while others are actually capable of physically harming us. There are even some who can summon organic beasts which are capable of fighting or, shockingly enough, transform themselves into weapons. Needless to say, our overconfidence that they will be easy prey due to their lack of advanced technology came at a price. That is not even counting the techorganic anomalies which came as a shock to all of us."

Looking at the images, especially the monstrous techorganic which can teleport much like Skywarp, Megatron appeared thoughtful as he mused, "Starscream may be a fool but he's also far too proud to ever easily admit his shortcomings. For him to actually admit that his overconfidence had cost him the mission speak volumes of how dangerous the organics really are. Considering that his report actually held no contradictions to Soundwave's and Shockwave's own report, brief and glossed over as they may be, strongly imply that he is actually speaking truthfully, a rare occurrence in and by itself." Having made his decision, Megatron spoke, "Very well, I will not have your spark terminated for your most recent failure. However, fail me again and the punishment will be most… severe!"

Trembling in fear, Starscream bowed as he spoke, "Your merciful understanding is most appreciated, my Lord Megatron."

After dismissing Starscream, Megatron turned his attention to Soundwave and Shockwave and asked, "Soundwave, have you contacted the other Decepticons to inform them about the Ninja World?"

"Affirmative, Decepticon forces will arrive in haste."

Turning his attention to Shockwave, Megatron asked, "And the progress of the chakra converter?"

"Construction is almost complete and all that is left is to fully test it. While the lack of ninja test subjects is indeed regrettable, my drones have been able to acquire lower life forms which also possess chakra. As of now, the extraction process to convert chakra into energon is fatal for them but I believe that the issue would not be the case for beings which possess large chakra reserves."

"Such as the faux-Minicon boy I presume?"

"Indeed, Lord Megatron. Not only is his baseline chakra levels impressive for a mere human child, he also has a secondary chakra system which is not only even more impressive in sheer power but is actually similar to dark energon. And since our drones have detected eight other such chakra signatures…"

Smirking, Megatron said, "We have at least eight other potential targets to acquire for the Decepticon cause, and that is not even counting the other outstanding energy sources that your drones have detected."

"Shall I lead the next harvesting raid?" asked Shockwave.

"No, you and Soundwave shall continue with your current duties. Starscream may be a fool but he is far from lacking resourcefulness. Just be sure to point out targets which his Seekers CAN actually acquire to test your machine until reinforcements arrive to assist them." Both Shockwave and Soundwave did not need to be exceptionally bright to know that Megatron currently holds little respect for the Seekers due to their most recent failure.

Scene Change

Disconnecting his communication with the Decepticon outpost in the Ninja World, Megatron turned his attention to the damage report and assessed the damage his troops had suffered from their skirmish at Konohagakure. Looking at the damages, even Megatron had to admit that the organics, while ultimately puny before the might of the Decepticon army, are more dangerous and crafty than initially expected. What truly made him worry however, not that he will ever openly admit it, was the feeling that reminded him of the time when Orion Pax became Optimus Prime.

Growling in displeasure, Megatron mused, "According to legend, only one Cybertronian can ever become a Prime at any one time. So why can't I stop this feeling that Optimus is no longer the last Prime?" Looking into the darkness of space, Megatron continued to muse, "No matter, I will find out the truth soon enough and I will crush anyone who dares to stand in my way!"

Scene Change

After eating some "energized" ramen, Naruto and Metaru returned to the Autobot outpost for the night. Retracting his amour and putting on his pajamas over his spandex-like suit, Naruto then retracted the suit as well which disappeared in a whirl of fibers into the remaining metallic plates on his now-bare skin. Gazing at the boy, Red Alert asked, "Why do you insist on wearing those old clothes? With your current abilities, you no longer need them and can even sleep in your basic suit."

Shrugging, Naruto answered, "Well, I guess it's because I'm too used to wearing clothes. I mean, I had been wearing my pajamas to sleep for as long as I can remember."

Nodding in understanding, Red Alert said, "I suppose you have a point there." Turning around to leave, Red Alert regarded Naruto and Metaru, who was already snuggling into a futon Hiruzen had given to the children, and said, "Good night, children."

"Good night, Red-san/neechan."

Smiling at the children who had pretty much become her own sparklings, Red Alert left the children to sleep. Her eyes hardened in determination as she thought, "We will protect this world and its innocents, no matter the costs!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Sorry for the long delay. I don't really have any excuses other than the fact that my work life is getting busier by the day and that I was being quite lazy during my brief holiday from my job. Still, I hope this chapter is satisfactory and here is an Omake featuring the Autobots!

Omake:

Bumblebee: Hi, my name's Bumblebee and, for this moment of breaking the Fourth Wall, me and the others be your host in explaining about the Transformers of this fanfiction. And, for your information, I'm like TF Animated Bumblebee but with a bit of G1 and Prime added in for good measure.

Prowl: As stated before, this fanfiction features elements from G1, Beast Wars and Beast Machines, Animated, War and Fall of Cybertron, as well as Prime. There is a chance that other elements will be added in due time but that is up for the author to decide. Now, before you ask, yes I am mostly if not entirely based on the TF Animated incarnation of Prowl. Considering that we are in a crossover story with Naruto, it would make sense to have more Cyberninjas around.

Arcee: As for me, I'm mostly based on TF Prime, which is a good thing since I'd be pink otherwise.

Bulkhead: Like Arcee, I'm mostly TF Prime but with a bit of TF Animated thrown into the mix. Speaking about Cyberninjas, we aren't G1 size. If we were, we'll be even more visible than Naruto's orange clothes.

Naruto: Hey!

Red Alert: To explain Bulkhead's statement, our average sizes are between twice as large as a typical human male at smallest and three times as large as biggest. This means that we typically have two to three times the volume of a typical human male. However, due to different body structures, it is possible that some of us are actually not much taller than a normal human despite being at least twice as big. Bumblebee for example is shorter than Arcee or Prowl despite having almost the same body volume due to his rounded stocky body frame while both Cyberninjas have tall lean frames. As for myself, I have the appearance of TF Animated Red Alert with a similar personality based on my G1 counterpart.

Ratchet: There are some exceptions though. Some of us happen to be exceptionally small or big. Take Bulkhead for example, he has more volume than even Optimus but he is no taller than him since most of it goes to his girth. And that is not even counting the Minicons, who are generally no larger than children within Naruto's current age group of twelve human years, and the Titans, which can be as big as the infamous Kyuubi no Youko or even bigger.

Soundblaster: Ratchet's mostly like his Prime incarnation by the way while I'm a classical G1!

Ironhide: I'm mostly like my G1 counterpart but with the heavy weaponry of my TF Movie counterpart. Prime on the other hand is like his TF G1 and Prime counterparts.

Optimus Prime: And, for simplicity sake, our origin story will be similar to TF Prime, War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron.

Bumblebee: We hope you enjoyed this moment with us and stay tuned for more from this fanfiction story!

Naruto: It will be a blast, believe it!


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 6: Time to Hit the Scrapper!

It was the day after Naruto had returned to class and the two Autobots, Arcee and Prowl, became teachers at the Ninja Academy. However, unlike before, the boy was a nervous wreck while Metaru was trying her best to comfort him. Had the other children not felt worried by his unease, they would have found it comical.

Curious and impatient, Kiba asked, "Hey, what's wrong man? You look like the Cons are about to attack again."

Grinning nervously, Naruto explained, "Well, let's just say that it is survival training today and Arcee-neechan just told me that she's going to make it "interesting"."

Raising an eyebrow, Kiba asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Nodding, Naruto meekly replied, "Yes."

Opening one eye, Shikamaru who overheard Naruto's conversation with Kiba asked, "Do I even want to know the details?"

Plonking his head onto the desk, Naruto dejectedly moaned, "Let's just say that the last time Arcee-neechan sparred with me, I had enough dents and scrapes on my armour to make it look like I just entered one end of the scrapper and crawled out the other!"

Blinking, almost everyone who overheard Naruto's statement had one common thought, "This can't be good!"

Scene Change

Before long, the class had gathered in a clearing known as Training Ground Three with Arcee, Prowl and Soundblaster waiting for them. Anyone who noticed the smirking Arcee could immediately tell that she was up to something as she spoke, "Good to see that you kids are on time. Being able to reach to your targets or destinations on time can make the difference between victory and failure in any battle."

Looking up at the female Aubotbot, Sakura said, "Wait a minute, I thought this is just survival training. You make it sound as if…"

"As if you'll be fighting for your lives?" asked Arcee who then added, "To answer your question, the answer will be yes. This survival training session will be a survival battle training session between you against our selected Autobots for the sake of preparation for any further Decepticon attacks." Turning her attention to Soundblaster, she spoke, "Soundblaster, if you may?"

Nodding, Soundblaster opened his chest, which has a miniature hammer-space for storing objects and even minicons, and released four humanoid forms which leapt out of it. The children backed away as the four forms, which have roughly the same size as their own, landed before them.

On one side were two humanoid Autobots who could very well be related to one another as they have the same physical appearance and even have the same red faces, grey face-plates, and blue optics. The main difference between them was that one had blue and grey plating while the other had blue and black plating. The third humanoid had gold-yellow plates and appeared as though he has a lion alternate mode while the fourth had red plating and obviously had a rhinoceros alternate mode.

Staring at the four Autobot Minicons, Sakura had to ask, "Wait, so you're pitting four of them against all of us?" Metal humanoids or not, the four Minicons do not look as intimidating as their larger counterparts and it was only four of them against the entire class including its two top students.

Nodding, Arcee said, "Correct, however I would have you know that they are not much bigger than you children, they are all warriors who had earned their rights to be called such."

Stepping forward, the blue and grey-plated Minicon introduced himself, "Hi there, the name's Eject, one of Soundblaster's Minicon assistants. I like friendly sports and I dislike pointless fighting. My dream is to one day persuade everyone that conflicts can be resolved by holding sport events."

After Eject introduced himself, his blue and black-plated twin introduced himself, "The name's Rewind and I'm Eject's brother. I like gathering information and I don't like it when the information I get is false. I don't really have much of a dream, unless you consider surviving our war against the Decepticons with my friends and family by my side as one."

"My name is Steeljaw and I'm one of the best trackers among the Autobots. I like tracking down new kinds of smells but I don't like fouls smells or people acting unprofessionally. My dream's similar to Rewind's."

The last humanoid, the red-plated one, gruffly spoke, "The name's Ramhorn. I don't like a lot of things and I'm not interested in telling you what I actually like. I just want this damned war to be done and over with so that I can go on with my life." Needless to say, every student in Naruto's class considered Ramhorn to be grouchy, to put it mildly.

Once the four Minicons were done introducing themselves, Arcee explained, "The rules of this survival exercise are simple. All you have to do is survive for the next hour as they try to take you all down. Taking them down is an option but I would advise against facing any one of them on your own without support from your classmates. As I've said before, they are experienced warriors and they have already been informed about your general abilities as ninja academy students so expect them to be prepared. Despite their size they are much tougher than normal humans so don't be surprised if they can keep on fighting even if you take off a limb or two." Seeing many of the students becoming uneasy, Arcee assured them, "Don't worry, they will hold back so that they won't kill or maim you by accident. I even told them to set their blasters to stun so you don't have to worry about being blasted into ashes or anything like that. One the other hand, I know that your village has medic-nin who can treat fractured bones and minor burns with ease so don't be surprised if you end up with some." Needless to say, Arcee's "reassurance" did little to assure the students.

Peering at Naruto, Kiba said, "You're right, Arcee is a sadist when it comes to training!" Akamaru could only whine in agreement with Kiba.

Sighing, Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome!" Chouji nodded in agreement with Shikamaru as he hoped that the coming survival training session will not be as painful as Arcee and Naruto implied.

Adjusting his sunglasses, Shino thought, "This could an educational, if potentially painful, experience."

Hinata was fearfully afraid of the coming survival training session and could only hope that she can join up with Naruto and, more importantly, not drag him down. Both Sakura and Ino were also fearful but were sure that Sasuke will protect them and that they can somehow prevail against the Autobots Minicons, preferably without ruining their hair or clothes. Sasuke on the other hand scoffed at the four Minicons as he was sure that he can take down any one of them in a one-on-one match.

Smirking at the uneasy children before her, Arcee said, "One last thing, you are all free to team up with your classmates and no penalty will be given for it. Now, without any further delays, you have exactly one minute to get out of our sight. If you choose to remain in our sight after the one minute is over, it means that you want no part in this survival training exercise and will automatically fail. This does not include Metaru by the way as she is expected to stay here for her own safety." Metaru pouted a bit as Arcee continued, "If you wander off beyond this training ground, and we will know about it, you will also automatically fail. You will also fail if you are incapacitated or captured by any one of the Minicons during this exercise. Is there any questions?" Seeing Shikamaru raising his hand, Arcee asked, "Yes?"

"How large a team can we make?" asked Shikamaru.

"A good question, as long as your teammates are your own classmates and you do not betray their trust in you, you can form as large as team as you wish." Shikamaru barely held back his smirk as Arcee asked again, "Is there anyone else with a question to ask?" After a moment of silent pause, Arcee then said, "If not, the one-minute countdown begins NOW!"

Scene Change

It took less than half a minute for the children to disperse into the trees while it took five whole minutes for Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and even Hinata to find Naruto who was surprisingly good at hiding despite the bright coloration of his metallic plates. Then again, he did somehow manage to sneak into ANBU headquarters at one time to paint the walls bright-orange so perhaps it can be said that his stealth is better than most, at least as long as he is not looking for attention anyway.

Relieved to see his friends, and the strange shy girl who always seemed ready to faint whenever she looks at him but is otherwise a nice girl, Naruto asked, "I'm guessing that you guys want to team up with me?"

Nodding, Shikamaru said, "I figured that teaming up with you would be the least troublesome course of action." Assuming his thinking pose, Shikamaru then said, "We need to plan quickly before those four Minicons can find us, tell me everything that you know about them…"

Scene Change

Ten minutes had passed and already more than a tenth of Naruto's class had been found and captured or incapacitated. Some were paralysed by energy blasters which were set to stun while others bore singe marks, bruises and sometimes even cracked bones form their ordeal in the survival exercise. Despite the medic-nin available to treat their injuries, Iruka was nevertheless worried for his students as he asked, "Was it really necessary to push them this hard?"

Gazing at the captured students in distaste, Arcee knew that they need a lot of work before they can ever be ready to become ninjas as she replied, "Considering that we will soon be at war with the Decepticons, I'd say yes as much for their sake as for my own. If those kids continue being so foolish and naïve when it comes to being ninjas, they will only get themselves and their allies killed in the coming war." Hearing the less-injured girls from Sasuke's fanclub complaining about their ruined appearances or losing their chances to impress Sasuke annoyed her even further as they were obvious disgraces to any warrior let alone ninjas, especially when compared to students who at least have a good reason to be crying, whimpering or groaning in pain due to more serious injuries such as cracked bones. Speaking her thoughts aloud so everyone could hear, Arcee added, "Especially those so-called kunoichi of yours who have the gall to say that Naruto, the same boy who could prank even ANBU, is a worthless dead last despite their own poor abilities. Goes to show what those kids really know about a ninja's lifestyle."

Infuriated, Ami, shouted, "You dare say that we're even worse as ninjas that dead-last idiot?"

Suddenly, Arcee appeared before Ami and forcefully slammed both of her hands onto the ground beside her as she growled, "As a matter of fact, I do. Tell me, what exactly did you or your precious "Sasuke-Kun" do during the Decepticon attack? Nothing, none of you did anything while Naruto, the so-called worthless dead-last as you yourself put it, risked his own life to protect Metaru and even forced those Seekers into actually considering him as a credible threat. I may not know how you humans grade yourselves but among my kind Naruto would already be considered a respected fighter for his deeds during the attack. Until you brats finally stop deluding yourself into believing that being a ninja is some sort of glorious, glamorous or, Primus forbid, romantic job, and finally take is seriously as a responsibility to protect the innocents from the shadows even if it means putting your own life or sanity onto the line of duty, I will never acknowledge any of you as ninjas! Am I clear?"

Terrified by Arcee's harsh expression and tone, Ami could only tearfully nod in acknowledgement while Iruka thought, "She certainly knows how to drive the point across, if a touch too harshly in my opinion." Turning his attention towards the other terrified students, and noticing the hand-prints on the soil besides a petrified Ami, Iruka amended his earlier statement, "More than a touch too harsh in fact."

Scene Change

Fifteen minutes had passed and Steeljaw sighed in distaste as he captured his tenth fangirl while in his lion-like alternate form. With the perfumes they wear to woo Sasuke, he had no trouble in finding them at all. Their poor fighting skills were one issue but their blatantly unprofessional attitude towards their future profession was downright appalling to him. Seriously, why even become ninjas if they are not even interested in learning how to protect themselves from harm and having Sasuke do all the hard work for them? By the Pit, he personally felt that he was actually doing them a favour when he forced them to be covered in dirt, scratches, singe marks and even a couple of bruises as it would no doubt force them to toughen up somewhat.

Hearing the sounds of laser blasters being fired, Steeljaw knew that the twins had found their next target. Unlike Ramhorn or himself, the twins would always work together to accomplish their given tasks. Like most Cybertronian twins, they have a unique mental link to one another thus allowing them to work together as though they are a single robot thus granting them a clear advantage in teamwork. Speaking of teamwork, Steeljaw noticed that Kiba, the student with his puppy riding on his head, was travelling together with at least three other scents. Smirking, Steeljaw knew that at least some of the students had heeded Arcee's advice to work as a team and will prove to be more of an entertaining challenge than these hopeless excuses for ninja academy students…

Scene Change

While Steeljaw noted Kiba's scent, Hibachi and his friend were desperately trying to fight off the Minicon twins as they short red bursts of energy at them. Granted, the energy blasts did not do anything worse than singe their clothes, hair and skin as well as cause minor paralysis but getting hit by them is nevertheless painful. Desperately substituting himself with a random log, Hibachi swore as he saw it crack due to a rock, which Eject kicked as though it was a rubber ball, colliding into it. Seriously, being able to kick rocks like that without hurting yourself is just plain unfair! Before long, the two were incapacitated and then captured by the twins.

Scene Change

Twenty minutes had already passed and Sasuke was alone as usual as he was confident that he can take on the Minicons on his own. Granted, even he knew better than to face them all at once but he was sure that he can eventually defeat them all by taking them down one by one, hence why he was currently stalking Ramhorn, the most aggressive of the four and the least likely to work together with his own allies. Despite his confidence, Sasuke approached with caution as he saw what Ramhorn could do in his rhinoceros alternate form. Like most people, Sasuke does not want to end up like that tree Ramhorn tore apart with his horn alone when he smelled one of his classmates hiding on its branches. Seeing the rampaging Minicon tear his way through roughly a few dozen trees before finally giving up on the chase only cemented Sasuke's opinion that Ramhorn is dangerous. He was also quite sure that the classmate who got away would not want to face Ranhorm again anytime soon.

Suddenly, the winds shifted and Ramhorn got a whiff of Sasuke's scent. Seeing Ramhorn's pause, Sasuke froze as he wondered what the red Autobot would do next. Sasuke got his answer quickly enough as Ramhorn suddenly turned around and his hind legs opened to reveal their hidden weapons, a pair of dual-barrelled plasma cannons. Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought, "Oh hell no…!"

Scene Change

Steeljaw was about to pounce onto another unsuspecting student when the both of them were suddenly startled by a loud explosion. Recognizing the sound, Steeljaw cursed at Ramhorn through their communicator as he barely avoided being pelted by kunai and shuriken thrown by the startled student, "Ramhorn, I'm pretty fraggin' sure that Arcee said no killing or maiming the students!"

Snorting, Ramhorn replied, "The kid's not dead or crippled if that's what you're worried about…"

Scene Change

"…So shut up and let me do my thing, my way!" said Ramhorn.

Looking at the small smouldering crater, Ramhorn saw that his target was nowhere to be found. Having lived through enough battles to know that the boy is alive and probably unhurt, Ramhorn wasted no time in smashing down a tree behind him as soon as he heard a twig snap.

Barely avoiding the charge, Sasuke proceeded to breathe a ball of fire onto the Autobot, confident that his technique can defeat him despite being made out of metal. However, Sasuke did not expect Ramhorn to suddenly transform into his humanoid form and leap out of the way with a surprising amount of agility. Rolling back onto his feet, Ramhorn revealed the same cannons Sasuke saw earlier on his shoulders and proceeded to shoot rounds of energy blasts at him.

Quickly substituting himself with a random log, Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Ramhorn stabbed him in the back with his kunai. Normally such an attack would cripple or even kill a human but Ramhorn is an Autobot and so took the blow without even flinching. Sasuke was then forced to let go of his kunai as it suddenly started to vibrate violently, almost cracking the bones in his hands as a result. Glaring at the Autobot, Sasuke realized to his displeasure that Ramhorn was far more formidable an opponent than he initially assumed…

Scene Change

As Sasuke fought against Ramhorn and Steeljaw continued to hunt down unwary academy students, both Eject and Rewind were on their way to find their next victim when Rewind suddenly froze. Curious, Eject asked, "What is it?"

Rewind's eyes were wide in panic as he suddenly shouted, "Duck!"

Quickly ducking down, Eject barely dodged Rewind's punch as he asked, "Hey, what the slag is wrong with you?"

"That's not me, someone's…!"

Suddenly sensing a familiar energy signature, Eject deadpanned, "Let me guess, Naruto is right behind me and he has some friends with him, one of whom somehow took control of your servos and made you try to punch me."

Rewind sighed and said, "That's about the gist of it, brother…"

Scene Change

A while later, Arcee raised an eyebrow as she saw Eject and Rewind return empty-handed, and painted in bright-orange paint. Seeing the obviously dejected pair, she had to ask, "Naruto?"

Nodding, the twins replied in unison, "Naruto, and company."

Scene Change

"That went a lot easier than I expected," said Kiba who was somewhat disappointed in the fact that the two brothers were taken down so easily.

"Well, in their defence, they never faced the Shadow Imitation Technique before and it was like six of us against two of them. Besides, Hinata and Shino gave us the heads-up we needed to prepare while Shikamaru did the planning," explained Naruto.

"Not only that, even I wasn't sure if my clan's technique can even work on them," admitted Shikamaru. The Shadow Imitation Technique is one of the secret techniques of the Nara clan and allows the user to bind an enemy's shadow with his own shadow, therefore forcing the enemy to imitate the user's actions. Had the technique not worked against the Autobot Minicon, Shikamaru would not have been able to disable Rewind while the Naruto and Kiba dealt with Eject with Chouji as a reserve fighter.

"Also, my Kikaichuu are unable to safely ingest their energon despite being able to drain them as though they are chakra. Until my clan somehow produces a breed which can safely ingest energon, my allies would be a mere annoyance against them during combat at best," added Shino. Hinata also felt that her clan's unique style of taijutsu, the Jyuuken, may also be ineffective against the Autobots although she admittedly had yet to actually try it against them.

"That said, we won't need to worry about those two for a while," said a grinning Naruto.

"Then let's find the other Minicons before…"

Kiba's statement was cut short when they heard another round of explosions. Turning around, Hinata activated her Byakugan and said, "Sasuke-san is still fighting against Ramhorn but appears to be losing." Indeed, from what she could see, all Sasuke was doing was avoiding getting blasted or smashed into pieces by the overly aggressive Autobot. The fact that Sasuke was obviously getting exhausted while Ramhorn seemed as furious as ever did not bode well for the Uchiha boy whose attempts to harm him only infuriated him even further.

Smirking, Kiba said, "Hah, serves that arrogant prick right!"

"What about Steeljaw, Hinata?"

Blushing as Naruto was the one who asked her, Hinata was nevertheless able to reply, "Steeljaw is currently stalking Sakura-san and Ino-san…"

Scene Change

"Hey, Forehead?" asked Ino.

Turning her attention to Ino, Sakura asked, "Yes, Ino-pig?"

"What do you think about… well, you know, everything that has been happening recently?" For Ino, it felt like it wasn't even yesterday when things were normal and did not involve giant sentient robot aliens.

Hearing Ino's query, Sakura sighed and said, "To be honest, things had been happening so quickly that I can't even begin to describe it. I mean, Naruto suddenly becoming a dad for a little girl, never mind if it is only through adoption, said girl turning out to be a half-robot that eats metal, energon AND ramen, our village getting involved with metal giants from outer space, and that girl being a member of their race, one faction of the said giants helping us prepare for a war against their enemies who only see us as a source of energon, and Naruto becoming more like Metaru of his new body parts are anything to go by. That's a whole lot to take in, you know?"

Ino nodded in understanding as she spoke, "Yeah, I get what you're saying here. I mean, do you remember what happened when the Decepticons attacked our village?"

Remembering that event all too well, Sakura replied, "How can I not forget, it was the first time Naruto ever yelled at me, not to mention him actually risking his life to protect Metaru…" Sighing, Sakura the hesitantly asked, "Do you think… that Naruto will ever forgive me for what I said that day?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But even I know that not apologizing to him will not convince him into forgiving you," replied Ino.

Well aware that Ino was correct, Sakura asked, "But how? You of all people know that I don't like that baka, with him annoying me all the time with his requests for a date with him and getting in my way all the time. I don't even know where to begin in apologizing to him, assuming that I can even get him to listen to me after everything that I had said to him that day, on top of everything else I had already done to him!"

Seeing Sakura groan in frustrated melancholy, Ino knew that Sakura had a point. The pink-haired girl was never kind to Naruto, consistently yelling at him or belittling him for every mistake he made and even physically beating him whenever he annoyed her too much. As a member of the Yamanaka clan, a clan known for reading minds and even hijacking the bodies of their victims through mind-transferring or mind-control, Ino knew more about psychology than most of her classmates. It was therefore not surprising that she knew Sakura's desire to apologize to Naruto was struggling against her pride which refused to appear shamefully weak towards the dead-last of their class whom no one likes. An equally proud girl herself, Ino understood Sakura's reluctance as she asked, "Did Naruto say anything to you yesterday?"

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "No, he wouldn't even look at me if he could help it. And when I tried talking to him after class, he just ignored me by teleporting himself and Metaru away without saying anything to me." Left unsaid was that Naruto threw a glare at her before he teleported away, a glare which was not even one of raging anger but of cold disappointment.

Almost shocked by how much Naruto had changed so much with regards of Sakura, the same girl whom he once had a major crush on, Ino asked, "That bad huh?"

Nodding, Sakura then asked, "Say, Ino-pig, do you think it's normal to feel so sad and empty when someone you never liked suddenly started to stay away from you like you always wanted?"

Shrugging, Ino said, "Well, it largely depends on who you don't like and why. I don't know about you but Naruto may be annoying with a horrible sense in fashion but he was at least nice towards you while he was at it from what I can tell. I mean, didn't the fact that he kept being nice to you in spite of how much you yell and hit him mean anything to you?" Admittedly, Ino did not care about Naruto very much either but she was also less aggressively mean towards Naruto as compared to Sakura, if only because she paid even less attention to him.

Shaking her head, Sakura admitted, "No, I supposed not."

"Then how about now?" asked Ino.

Unexpectedly, tears appeared in Sakura's eyes as she spoke to Ino, "Now I feel like I lost one of the few people whom I can call a real friend, which I know just can't be true because I don't like him at all and I never had any faith in him being anything more than an idiot who would never stop annoying me!" Sakura's voice rose as she continued to rant, "I mean, why didn't that baka ever take a hint that I'm just not interested in becoming his friend, much less his girlfriend, from all the punches, yelling and mean words I said to him? Why did that baka have to suddenly do a "one-eighty" after that battle with the Decepticons, and don't even bother explaining it to me because I know that what I said that day was horrible! I know that he no longer likes me because of what I said, but why does the fact that he probably hates me, especially because of what I said that day as well as every other mean thing that I did to him, which I never bothered to think about before now… hurts so much?"

Seeing Sakura breaking down into tears of remorse and frustration, Ino sighed as she thought, "Probably because he really was a dear friend to you, even though you never realized it yourself." Indeed, Ino could not remember the last the last time any boy, not even Sasuke, showed any interest in Sakura while the girls were either rivals for Sasuke's affections or were jealous of her status as the top kunoichi of the class even if only because of her stellar academic grades. Looking back, Sakura actually had very few friends among her peers and, like it or not, Naruto was one of the few people who honestly thought of her as someone worthwhile befriending. Considering what happened between Sakura and Naruto during the Decepticon attack at Konohagakure, it was no surprise that Naruto is angry at her to say the least while even his admittedly distant friends are now contemptuous of her. As much as Ino wished that Sakura and Naruto could somehow reconcile, even if only for Sakura's sake, she knew that it would be far more difficult than her own recent reconciliation with Sakura after the Decepticaon attack, especially since it was apparent that Naruto no longer wanted anything to do with her…

Scene Change

Steeljaw knew that he could take down the two girls with ease by ambushing them, even after considering with their superior numbers against him. However, seeing Sakura's emotional turmoil and realizing that she was sincerely regretting her past actions against Naruto, Steeljaw decided to leave them alone for now. While he understood that an opponent's emotional distress can be taken advantage off during a fight, he felt no desire to do so even after realizing that Sakura was one of Naruto's many tormentors and actually tried to force him into giving up Metaru to the Decepticons. It was not because he suddenly cared for the girl, although he did begin to find a little less reason to dislike her, it was simply because he had already witnessed far too many friendships broken beyond repair during the early days of the war against the Decepticons.

How many friends had fought against one another to the death, how many brothers and sisters betrayed one another, how many loved ones became hated enemies over the course of the war? As Optimus Prime would put it, "Our tragic war ravaged Cybertron, as its own people tore each other asunder."

Looking back at the pair, Steeljaw could smell Sakura's tears realized that he might be forced to smell those terrible tears of sorrow far too often once the war against the Decepticons truly breaks loose upon the Ninja World. Sighing, Steeljaw thought, "I hope for their sake that they learn to take things more seriously after this…"

Scene Change

Deciding to ignore both Ramhorn and Steeljaw, as their goal was to survive the remainder of the hour-long training session rather than take down their remaining pursuers, Naruto and the rest of the group set off to keep moving. As they set off, Hinata was surprised as she noted that Steeljaw actually decided to change targets and left Sakura and Ino alone. Curious, Naruto asked about it as he was sure that Steeljaw would not hesitate to teach those two Sasuke-fangirls a painful lesson in professionalism.

"W-well, I'm not exactly sure why but Sakura-san was crying about something and Ino was trying to comfort her," answered Hinata.

Confused, Kiba asked, "Crying? Crying about what exactly?"

"L-like I said, I don't really know since I can't read her lips," replied Hinata who mentally added, "Although I do have an idea why." She was present, albeit unnoticed, when she saw Sakura trying to talk to Naruto after class during the previous day only for the boy to completely ignore her with the exception of a cold glare which clearly indicated that he had not forgotten what she had tried to force Naruto to do during the previous Decepticon attack. She also remembered how Sakura wore a hurt expression when Naruto simply teleported himself and Metaru away from her, not giving her a chance to even apologize to him. Granted, Hinata knew that Naruto had a very good reason to be angry with Sakura but it was also true that Hinata hated hurting other people or seeing people suffer in general. As such, Hinata asked, "Naruto, aren't you even going to ask Sakura-san to join us?"

Visibly tensing, Naruto then replied, "No, it would have been a waste of our precious time and effort as she would have most likely refused our offer just because I'm on the team. Even if she does join us, she would have disagreed with everything I say just because I'm the one saying anything regardless of my greater understanding about Cybertronians than most of the entire class. That is not even counting the very likely possibility that she would try to manipulate or force us into helping her "precious Sasuke-kun" since we know his location even if it means putting this entire team at risk. By the Pit, I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to abandon us or even betray us if we refuse to do as she says with regards to that Teme."

Hearing Naruto's downright bitter response shocked the others even though they knew that his reasoning is understandable given Sakura's past misdeeds towards him. It was also true that Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and even Hinata presently dislike Sakura but it was still shocking for them that Naruto, the same boy who once had a major crush on Sakura and easily forgave her for her past transgressions prior to the Decepticon attack, despised her so strongly now. Then again, they should have at least half-expected Naruto to not forgive Sakura as easily as before since she did try to force Naruto into giving up Metaru, the closest thing he had to a younger sister or even daughter, to the obviously malicious Decepticons. It was one thing to belittle and punch Naruto, but forcing him to abandon or harm his own precious people was another matter altogether.

"D-do you… hate her?" asked Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto sighed before he admitted, "Not as much as you guys probably think, but just because I don't absolutely hate her doesn't mean that I'm going to trust her either. I may be willing to at least try to understand her point of view, and maybe even forgive her eventually for everything that she had done, including that incident when Cons' attacked that day since she was obviously scared and didn't know any better about Metaru-chan, but I'm not going to just trust her again just because I used to have a crush on her only to have her betray me or, worse yet, my precious people."

Hearing Naruto's explanation, Shino then spoke, "Your reasoning is indeed sound given the circumstances. However, I am curious as to why you were once so enamoured with her to begin with."

"…You guys probably won't believe it but she wasn't always an aggressive fangirl. She used to be a shy girl who I had a crush on as soon as I first saw her as she was really cute and pretty, especially with her forehead which made me want to kiss it. Even back then I wanted to be her friend but her parents… didn't really approve of me being her friend to say the least." Sighing, Naruto continued to speak, "When I found out about her getting bullied, I really wanted to help her but she was being bullied by girls and back then I was dumb enough to think that boys are not supposed to hit girls. I tried telling the teachers and her parents but none of them listened to me. I was really glad when Ino helped her to deal with her bully problem and even helped her to become the top kunoichi of her class. Pits, I even saw inspiration in it as it meant that I have a chance to become Hokage and make friends. But then… well, you know what happened when both Ino and Sakura started liking that Teme and became enemies because of that."

Hearing Naruto's confession, his teammates were silent before Kiba spoke, "Well, that explains why you liked her so much even though she was such a bitch to you." Hearing Akamaru growl, Kiba added, "And I don't mean the female-dog kind of bitch either."

"I always knew your persistent attitude was troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Smirking a little, Naruto mentally admitted, "Yeah, I'm a persistent idiot, but then what other choice did I have? It was either letting everyone who hated me keep me down or keep trying to get back up no matter how everyone thought that I would fail or wanted me to fail." His expression saddened as he mentally added, "Still, it does nothing to change the fact that someone whom I once thought of as a precious person had done nothing but hurt me over the past few years, even going as far as to not even give a moment to care about how much giving up Metaru-chan would hurt me regardless of the fact that she did not know any better." Naruto then thought about Optimus Prime, about how he, as a humble clerk known as Orion Pax, was once inspired by a gladiator of Kaon who wanted to change Cybertron for the better known a Megatronus, the same Cybertronion who would later become the infamous Megatron. "Granted, those two were not exactly romantically involved with one another, but it does not change the fact that they were once friends, assuming that Megatron really considered Optimus Prime as a friend and not as a mere tool for his conquest over Cybertron. For that matter, did I actually mean anything at all to her…?"

Scene Change

Arcee was positively smug as she saw Ramhorn dragging a battered and bruised Uchiha Sasuke along the ground as though he was a sack of meat. Hearing the fangirls shriek in distress was an added bonus for Arcee as Ramhorn roughly tossed Sasuke towards the shocked medic-nin and then said, "That brat does have some talent, I'll give him that much. He actually had me chasing him for more than five minutes before he got too tired to dodge properly. Landed a few hits on me too, even if they were all too weak to even scratch me."

"Let me guess, he tried to take you down, all on his own no less, instead of avoiding you or the others for the duration of the exercise?" asked Arcee.

"You could say that," replied Ramhorn.

Ramhorn was about to turn his back and return back into the forest when a random fangirl shrieked, "How could you do this to him, you brute?"

Halting, Ramhorn then turned around and glared at the fangirl who shrieked at him and growled, "Be thankful that we're allies and that I'm forbidden from hurting you too much or I would have punched some sense into your obviously empty head-case. So instead I'll ask this, which part of "preparation for any further Decepticon attacks" did any of you NOT understand?"

Intimidated by the aggressive Autobot, the fangirls all shut up while the more rational students realized that Ramhorn actually had a point. If they could not even properly fight against four Autobot Minicons who were obviously holding back, what chance would they have against the obviously ruthless Decepticons?

Noticing that some of the students were slowly realizing the true gravity of their current circumstances, Arcee smiled as she knew that those who made the realization would take their training as ninjas more seriously…

Scene Change

Almost fifty minutes had passed and Naruto's group was tense as they knew that the Autobots had dealt with almost every other student from their class. Surprisingly enough, Sakura and Ino were among the few that were not captured although it was also admittedly true that it was mainly because Steeljaw decided not to capture them while Ramhorn, and the twins who had cleaned themselves up before returning to capture the remaining students, were not exactly trackers. While it was true that the group could keep moving, Hinata was getting tired from the constant use of her Byakugan. Of course, one of the boys could always carry her while they kept moving and they still had Shino's insects as well as Kiba's nose but it was also becoming increasingly apparent that Steeljaw was leading the other three Minicons towards their location to surround them.

"This is going to be a long, and troublesome, ten minutes!" groaned Shikamaru as the four Autobots were actually getting closer towards his group's location.

Grinning, Kiba said, "Personally, I'm excited to get into this fight."

Chouji turned his attention to Shino and asked, "How long do you two think we have until we have to fight them?"

"Assuming that they do not start using their long-ranged weaponry or locate us immediately, two minutes tops given Steeljaw's distance from our current location," replied Shino.

"I-I'm sorry for dragging all of you down," apologized Hinata.

Grinning, Naruto said, "Don't be too hard on yourself, you helped us avoid getting into a serious fight against them for this long. Just rest up and be ready to try your Jyuuken against them. We won't know if it will work against them or not until we actually try." Glad that Naruto seemed to have cheered up, Hinata wore a shy smile and nodded while trying her best not to blush too deeply or faint from his praise and encouragement.

Suddenly, everyone in Naruto's group felt that they were in danger and so no one questioned Naruto's warning, "Everyone, get down!"

Just as everyone ducked for cover, a loud explosion could be heard. Soon, the group was bombarded by multiple rounds of plasma cannon fire as Ramhorn was pinning them down.

"Crap, now I know what that Sasuke-teme went through!" swore Kiba.

"Kiba, you think you can dig a way for us to get out of here?" asked Chouji.

"That won't work. We won't have enough time to dig our way out before the other Autobots find us!" shouted Shikamaru who then turned his attention to Naruto and asked, "Naruto, you think you can teleport to Ramhorn and distract him? We'll handle the rest of them!"

Grinning, Naruto replied, "Believe it!

Scene Change

Ramhorn may not be the most agile or brightest of Autobots but it is also undisputedly true that he is among the most aggressive among them with strength greater than his small Minicon size implied. However, that did not mean that he was a complete fool either as the war on Cybertron had a tendency to eliminate the weak and foolish. As such, Ramhorn knew that when he felt Naruto's unique energy signature close by, he needed to stop using his cannons and duck as Naruto's own energy attack flew right over him.

Quickly rising back up, Ramhorn who was still in his rhinoceros form glared at the blond boy. Now completely covered in yellow and orange-plated armour over the blue spandex, including his head which now looked like a cross between Optimus Prime's own head and the Decepticon symbol, as well as having three whisker-like lines of each cheek-plate, the boy was ready to battle. Lowering his left arm, which was transformed into reveal an arm-cannon form, Naruto grinned beneath his face-plates as he transformed his other arm into a another cannon. Angry at the boy who had interrupted his siege-attack, although it is admittedly true that almost everyone and everything makes him angry to some degree, Ramhorn transformed into his humanoid form and charged towards Naruto…

Scene Change

While Naruto engaged Ramhorn to stop his cannons, Shikamaru was busy helping Chouji and Shino take on the twins while Kiba and Hinata took on Steeljaw.

Already aware that at least one of them can take control of their servos, the twins were more wary than before and quickly learnt that Shikamaru was the shadow-user of the group. As such, they opted to use their arm-mounted guns to shoot at Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino from a safe distance as it was also apparent that Chouji was a close-range fighter. However, their ranged attacks were not very effective as Shino used his Kikaichuu to cover their optics, thus blinding them for the most part.

Steeljaw, who was in his lion form, was also affected by Shino's insects as they not only covered his optics but even assaulted his audio and olfactory receptors, thus rendering him incapable of even smelling his opponents. The fact that Shino specifically used female Kikaichuu, which release pheromones to attract males, to specifically plug Steeljaw's olfactory receptors certainly did not make it any easier for the lion-Autobot. Desperately trying to dislodge the insects, Steeljaw was pawing at his face when Hinata took her chance and quickly tapped him on his right abdomen with her hand which was coated with chakra. Known as the Jyuuken, the Hyuuga clan can use it in conjunction with their Byakugan to disable or even kill their opponents by striking the tenketsu points of their chakra circulatory system with their own chakra. Surprisingly enough, the attack was equally effective against the Autobot as Steeljaw suddenly felt as though someone tried to paralyze him with some sort of EMP attack. Desperate, he tried to transform to drive off the insects from his face only to realize to his horror that whoever struck him while he was blinded actually disabled his T-cog, a body-part which is essential for all Cybertronians to be Tranformers. Panicking, Steeljaw shouted, "I-I can't transform!"

Seeing Steeljaw thrash about even more wildly than before with his bared claws, Hinata did not dare to get any closer to him and was shocked that she actually disabled his transforming ability. Staring at the obviously panicking Autobot, Kiba swore, "Damn, remind me to never piss you off."

Still surprised that she actually took the initiative to strike Steeljaw, Hinata said, "I didn't that it could actually work."

Grinning, Kiba said, "Well, let's get started in kicking his ass!"

Turning her attention to Kiba, Hinata asked, "H-how? H-his body is made of steel." Mentally, Hinata added, "Almost literally!"

Realizing that Hinata was right, and not wanting to end up hurting himself like how Sasuke had suffered when he fought against Arcee in a previous taijutsu match, Kiba was at a loss when an explosion suddenly occurred, effectively dispersing the insects away from the Autobots in a wave of energy. It also caused all the humans to feel as though they were struck by a wave of static electricity which also made their hairs to comically stand on end. Shocked, everyone turned their attention to Eject who swore, "Primus bless Energizer-Bombs!"

Energizer Bomb is a nickname for a type of a Cybertonian tool known as Energon Batteries when used as such. Normally used like typical batteries, it can also be used as either an explosive or, as it name implies, a bomb which releases a wave of energon to energize all exhausted Cybertronians within explosive range. Using the Energizer Bomb also forcefully disables cloaking as well as undoes certain circuitry-related ailments. However, Energon batteries were not used often as Energizer Bombs as the explosions would destroy the batteries, never mind the risk of accidentally energizing enemies as well. Using Energon Batteries like typical grenades was not very practical either as most other explosives were more powerful. Still, no one ever said that an Autobot cannot use an Energon Battery as an Energizer Bomb to drive off organic insects which cannot safely ingest energon, especially since the other organics will not benefit from it either.

With his Kikaichuu effectively disabled by the explosive wave of energon, Shino knew that the group was in trouble as Steeljaw managed to transform into his humanoid form, the disabling of his T-cog undone by the Energizer Bomb. Looking at his humanoid hands, Steeljaw could not repress his sigh of relief of being able to transform again before turning his attention to Kiba and Hinata. Knowing that one of them must have disabled his T-cog, Steeljaw was determined to take down the perpetrator before he or she can cause any further damage…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Ramhorn was becoming increasingly furious as Naruto teleported out of the way, for the umpteenth time, and shot a small blast of energy at him before teleporting away again. Unable to both teleport and use powerful attacks at the same time, Naruto opted to just pepper Ramhorn with weaker attacks while teleporting frequently to avoid getting smashed or blasted by him. True, the attacks were mere annoyances to Ramhorn but it did make sure that the furious Autobot was paying all of his attention to Naruto, the only academy student who has a chance to actually keep on fighting after receiving a direct hit from him.

Barely avoiding Ramhorn's cannons, Naruto shot a burst of energy at his face, hoping to blind him momentarily and gaining a chance to do more damage. However, Ramhorn knew that Naruto's weaker attacks cannot significantly damage his armoured plates and so chose to charge through the attack and ram him. Naruto swore as he teleported again, thankful of his large chakra/energon reserves for allowing him to teleport repeatedly. "Otherwise I might have ended up as a stain on his plates by now!"

Scene Change

Shikamaru swore as he barely avoided getting shot by Rewind while Chouji engaged Eject in an impromptu sumo-wresting match. Shino on the other hand was forced to engage Steeljaw alongside with Kiba as Steeljaw was quick to stun Hinata with his own energy guns once he realized that she could use the Jyuuken to disable him. Frowning, Shikamaru knew that they were at a disadvantage in both fighting experience and combat abilities. Chouji could barely even stand his ground as Eject as clearly stronger than him while Kiba's ferocious taijutsu style was useless against Steeljaw's metal hide. Shino could still use his Kikaichuu but there was no telling how many more of those bombs the Autobots had in their possession, never mind the fact that almost all of Shino's Kikaichuu were stunned by the initial "explosion".

Striking down Kiba and Akamaru with his clawed hands, although he took care not to injure them too badly, Steeljaw was about to attack Shino when he noticed that Shino was not looking at him with his eyebrows arching over his sunglasses. A little confused, Steeljaw was about to ask the Aburame boy when he suddenly left incoming danger and quickly turned around. Shock was apparent on his face as he saw Hinata attempting to strike his torso with her Jyuuken. Quickly retreating, Steeljaw asked, "H-how? My guns should have stunned you for five whole minutes!" Granted, she was barely able to stand and her attempt to disable him with her Jyuuken was slow and clumsy but the fact that she could stand at all, let alone move and attack, was shocking.

Hyuuga Hinata, the eldest daughter of the current leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, was forced to live with high expectations placed upon her. Wanting a daughter worthy to take over his position, Hiashi had forced her to spar against her own clansmen, including her own younger sister Hyuuga Hanabi, on a near-daily basis. However, due to her meek nature and her dislike for hurting other people, especially her younger sister, Hinata was always beaten in her sparring matches to her father's great displeasure and disappointment. In an attempt to force her into becoming stronger, her father forced her to spar even more to the point that Hinata was often too exhausted or beaten to even move until she recovered on her own. Her constant defeats, combined with the majority of her clan either pitying or mocking her for her weakness, only made her even more withdrawn and timid. It was therefore ironic that she painful past experiences had allowed her to quickly recover from Steeljaw's attack which was less harmful than her clansmen's merciless Jyuuken strikes. Combined with her determination to not be a burden to Naruto or his friends, Hinata was able to somehow overcome her stunned state more quickly than anyone expected and thus attack Steeljaw when he least expected it.

Looking at her eyes Steeljaw almost smiled as he saw her determination to keep fighting. Moving more quickly than Hinata's eyes could follow, Steeljaw punched her abdomen with enough force to knock her out but not harm her internal organs. Looking at her wide eyes, Steeljaw said, "I don't know how you managed to keep moving let alone try to disable me again, but you have my respect. Keep at it and I'm pretty sure you'll be a great warrior worthy of respect one day."

Surprised, as she was often berated and mocked for failing to meet the high expectations placed upon her by her father and some of her clansmen, Hinata shed a tear as she passed out with a smile on her face. Gently placing the girl onto the ground, Steeljaw turned his attention to Shino and asked, "Are you not going to attack me? I did leave my back open to you for a while now."

Adjusting his sunglasses, Shino spoke, "Considering that you have defeated Kiba and Hinata, both of whom have taijutsu skills superior over my own, and that I lack the aid of my allies which are still stunned, it would be more logical to admit defeat. However…" Assuming a taijutsu stance, Shino added, "I admittedly do have my pride and do not wish to admit defeat to you without a proper fight."

Pleased by Shino's answer, Steeljaw assumed his own fighting stance and said, "Good answer!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, unknown to the academy students, the jounin and clan heads of Konohagakure were watching the survival training session with much interest. Thanks to Soundblaster's surveillance drones, they could witness the entire session without having to enter the training ground themselves. One of them, a man with gravity-defying silver hair and a Konohagakure headband covering his left eye while his right eye had a black iris, said, "Looks like Naruto's little band knows more about the importance of teamwork than almost the entire class combined."

Grinning, Anko added, "And the brat's not too shabby on his own either." Indeed, Naruto was doing considerably better than Sasuke in his fight against Ramhorn. In fact, he was actually starting to damage Ramhorn's plating by shooting at the same spots repeatedly.

Standing beside the silver-haired man was Guy as he spoke, "Yosh, the flames of youth burns brightly in them!" Turning his attention to the silver-haired man, Guy asked, "So, you think these youthful students will have what it takes to be you genin students, my eternal rival?"

Guy's "eternal rival", also known as Hatake Kakashi, simply replied, "Huh, did you say something?"

"Gah, damn you and your hip ways!" exclaimed an overly-dramatic Guy.

Raising a brow, Bumblebee, who decided to join them in watching the video feed from Soundblaster's surveillance drones, asked, "Are those two always like that?"

"Yup, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those two had a thing for each other," replied a smirking Anko. Although not a human himself, Bumblebee found the notion of Kakashi and Guy being romantically involved with one another disturbing.

"Anko-chan, behave," said a young woman with black untamed hair, uniquely red eyes, purple eye-shadow and red lipstick. Known as Yuuhi Kurenai, the young woman was also known as the genjutsu mistress of Konohagakure. Standing beside her was a man with black hair and beard as well as brown eyes with a smoking cigarette in his mouth known as Sarutobi Asuma, Hiruzen's own son.

"From the looks of it, Naruto's team will probably barely pass given the remaining time limit," said Asuma,

"Knowing Arcee, she'll just let them keep on fighting until either side wins rather than make them stop once the hour is over," said Bumblebee.

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi asked, "Really?"

Nodding, Bumblebee explained, "And I bet she'll explain how missions often don't go as planned if anyone complains about her being unfair to Naruto's group."

Seeing the logic in Arcee's belief, none of the jounin question Bumblebee further about it as they continued to watch…

Scene Change

Ramhorn was, to put it simply, pissed. Naruto was not only infuriatingly annoying with his teleporting ability and his constant attacks, his repeated attacks were actually starting to damage his armoured plates. Transforming into his rhinoceros form, Ramhorn tried to gore Naruto only to miss as Naruto teleported yet again, smashing into a tree in the process.

Shaking his head, Ramhorn glared at the boy who must be grinning beneath his face plates and growled, "Stand still and face me!" Revealing his cannons on his hind legs, Ramhorn proceeded to shoot at Naruto.

Teleporting away, Naruto replied, "No thanks, I'm quite happy with what I'm doing right now, thank you very much!"

Roaring in outrage, Ramhorn proceeded to level the entire forested area around him even more than before…

Scene Change

"Damn, I'm not sure if we should be more worried about Ramhorn suddenly blowing every fuse in his body or him killing Naruto," swore Rewind.

Having defeated Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Hinata, the remaining three Minicons decided to let them stay with them rather than send them to Arcee. The one-hour time limit was already over by the time the three Minicons defeated them so there was no reason for them to fight or struggle any longer. Besides, these children actually fought like trainee ninjas which made them worthwhile company to hang around with. Of course, for the sake of ensuring their good health, Steeljaw told Arcee about their decision and requested her to send a medic to their location.

"Me too, Ramhorn's completely nuts right now," said Eject.

Steeljaw sighed as he spoke, "That fool's temper will be the death of him yet."

"Sounds like he's really troublesome," said Shikamaru. While exhausted, he readily admitted defeat once the hour was over and was thus the least injured among his teammates.

"He is. He may be a powerful fighter but his temper makes him impossible to work with for any mission other than missions which allow him to break anything that stands in his way," explained Steeljaw.

"Damn, he must be a total drag," swore Shikamaru.

Chuckling, Rewind agreed, "Like you wouldn't believe it, especially when it comes to mission which require less-than-total destruction. Thankfully enough, he likes being left alone so there's no problem with us avoiding him, unless he's angry at someone."

Hearing another explosion, Chouji, who was exhausted from trying to restrain Eject and suffered a mild paralysis due to Rewind's attack with his gun, asked, "So, how long do think it will take for either of them to realize that the hour is already over?"

"Knowing Ramhorn, he wouldn't care even if he knew," stated Steeljaw.

Suddenly, a medic-nin arrived with a surprisingly stealthy Soundblaster who was carrying Metaru on his shoulder. Grinning, Soundblaster asked, "Yo, I'm guessing Naruto and Ramhorn are still at it?"

"What was your first clue?" deadpanned Steeljaw as he heard another tree falling down.

Chuckling, Soundblaster continued to ask while the medic-nin attended to the exhausted students, "So, mind telling me your personal opinion about the students so far?"

Steeljaw was the first to speak, "Well, to be perfectly honest, most of the kids are really just that, kids with little to no idea of what being a warrior is really all about. Don't get me wrong, I know there is a great difference between an academy student who has never experienced war and a warrior who had fought a war for many centuries, but even so I had expected them to take the responsibilities and risks of becoming a warrior more seriously. I mean, didn't the Decepticon attack from before taught them anything? And don't even get me started on the so-called fangirls, Primus forbid!"

Shaking his head, Rewind spoke in agreement, "While it is possible to make the students take their responsibilities as potential warriors more seriously, and learn some humility while we're at it, I'm more worried about the fangirls who just don't seem to realize that their so-called "Prince Charming" won't always be there to protect them, assuming that he even bothers to do so. Personally, some of those fangirls shouldn't even be in the academy in the first place since they didn't even consider working together with anyone other than Sasuke while those who did were actually trying to force their teammates into finding him."

Knowing full well that Sasuke is the sort to abandon others if they drag him down, Soundblaster decided to ask a different question, "So how about this group? They must have done much better than the rest of them."

Smirking beneath his face-plates, Eject said, "Like you didn't already know about their performance. These kids may be too young to be proper warriors but they have the right mind-set which is more than I can say for most of the other kids we had dealt with today. They not only managed to work together as a unit, they even managed to take us off guard with their abilities. Granted, we didn't know the full extent of their abilities and we were holding back but nevertheless we are experienced warriors so their accomplishments are still considered worthy of note. Why, they even managed to get Steeljaw panicky for a moment back there."

Steeljaw seemed to be actually blushing in embarrassment while Soundblaster smirked at the yellow autobot and drawled, "I know, and I'm so saving that recording to show it to the others once they arrive!"

Huffing in mild indignation, Steeljaw argued, "In my defence, I was rendered blind, deaf and unable to smell by those Kikaichuu while the girl actually managed to disable my T-cog."

Wincing at the mention of the disabled T-cog, even if only temporarily, Soundblaster replied, "Duly noted." Turning his attention to the children, he wore a grin as he added, "Still, you kids have my respect for being able to do this well against them. As long as you kids continue to improve and not let yourselves become arrogant, I'm sure all of you will become worthwhile comrades in the coming war."

Curious, Metaru asked, "What about my papa?"

Soundblaster and the three Minicons laughed or chuckled as the larger Autobot replied, "Considering that he is lasting this long against Ramhorn, and managed to cover Rewind and Eject in orange paint with the help of his teammates, I'd say he passed even if Ramhorn frags his rear!"

"Hey, what are you doing over here? I thought you and Arcee-neechan were supposed to be waiting at the clearing."

Surprised, everyone turned their attention to Naruto who appeared understandably exhausted and looked as though he had just survived a fight against a rampaging fire-breathing oven. Raising a single brow, Soundblaster asked, "Okay, what happened to Ramhorn? Knowing him, he wouldn't willingly quit trying to pulverize you."

"Oh, he exhausted himself," replied Naruto.

Everyone blinked in bewilderment before Kiba swore, "Damn, just how much chakra do you have to be able to keep up with him?"

Shrugging, Naruto admitted, "I don't know, but this is the first time I got exhausted so quickly." As if to emphasize, Naruto sat down or rather landed beside Metaru who was obviously concerned for him.

"Considering that he was literally spamming his teleporting ability and was shooting at Ramhorn repeatedly at the same time, I'm hardly surprised," thought Soundblaster who then turned his attention to Steeljaw. Knowing what Soundblaster was requesting, Steeljaw nodded before setting off to retrieve Ramhorn.

"Are you hurt, Papa?" asked Metaru.

Naruto grinned reassuringly as he playfully tousled her hair and said, "A little, but nothing that a bit of rest can't handle, believe it." Giggling, Metaru happily hugged him in return.

Scene Change

Before long, the survival lesson was over with only a Naruto's group and, surprisingly enough, Sakura and Ino as the few remaining "survivors". However, Arcee made it clear that Sakura and Ino only managed to win by pure dumb luck as she explained, "Had Steeljaw not decided to spare you two due to a merciful whim when he overheard your conversation, you two would have been among the failures today, which equals to being captured or killed by the Cons' in an actual combat scenario." Her stern expression softened somewhat as she added, "On the other hand, while I may not know what exactly Steeljaw overheard, I do know that it must be something rather significant for him to actually decide to spare you two let alone keep it a secret even from me. However, be aware that the Cons' will be far less merciful and some of them would gleefully take advantage of what they had overheard from you to torment you." Hearing Arcee's warning, and mortified that Steeljaw overheard, the two girls could only nod in affirmative while Sakura prayed that Steeljaw would be willing to keep what he had heard from her a secret from the other Autobots as well.

Turning her attention to Naruto's group, Arcee smirked as she spoke, "As for your group, I will say that you all passed even though many of you were defeated by Soundblaster's Minicons as you all lasted for at least almost an hour and actually managed to put up an impressive fight. Keep up with the good work, all of you."

"If I may ask, why did you force some of us to continue fighting even after the time limit was over?" asked Shino.

"Good question. The reason why I did so was to make you experience a more realistic combat scenario. As much as any of us would like to have things going according to plan, more often than not, they won't. Therefore, being able to improvise and persevere despite undesirable circumstances are vital to ensure success," explained Arcee.

Hearing her explanation, none of the children in Naruto's group questioned her logic although it did not prevent Shikamaru from quietly muttering, "Troublesome fem-bot!"

Smirking, Arcee mock-scolded Shikamaru, "I heard that!"

Shikamaru's paled expression amused almost everyone at his expense. However, the atmosphere of good humour soon dissipated as she turned her attention towards those that had failed, paying special attention to the fangirls and Sasuke, "As for the rest of you, I hope that this survival exercise had taught you all some valuable lessons. However, in case you children had not yet grasped the lessons I am referring to, I will make it crystal-clear. One, some of you children should not have underestimated the Minicons. If you had made that same mistake with the Cons', you would have been killed or worse. Two, I made it very clear that you were all allowed to work together as teammates, and yet some of you refused to even consider the option. Considering that I also made it clear that there will be no penalties in working together in teams, or benefits in working alone for that matter as I admittedly assumed that you children had the common sense to at least know that much, none of you should have made that mistake in the first place!" The fangirls who refused to work together winced while Sasuke simply glared at Arcee as she continued to speak, "Last, but not least, some if not most of you children have the wrong mentality to become warriors. I won't bother pointing out each and every flaw I saw in you but I will state the more significant issues."

Turning her gaze towards the fangirls, Arcee spoke, "Most of you "fangirls", should not even be training to be ninjas with the foolish mentality you possess! You are supposed to be training to become warriors, assassins that strike down their enemies from the shadows, not a bunch of cheerleaders who cannot even properly defend themselves and expect your so-called "Prince Charming" to save you every time! And don't even get me started on those fangirls who think that they can force their own teammates to risk their lives for their own selfish agendas! That kind of thinking will get you AND your teammates killed!" Arcee then turned her attention from the fearful fangirls to Sasuke as she continued to speak, "And you, who are supposed to be the most talented and intelligent of this entire class, should have known that the goal of this exercise is to survive one hour as the Minicons hunt you down and that defeating them is purely optional! Yet you not only decided to take them on, you actually had the arrogance to think that you can take them on your own despite my warning that they are experienced warriors that, like myself, are sentient robotic beings of metal. At the very least, you should have at considered working together with your classmates to defeat the Minicons even if it means many of you fighting many against one of them!"

Glaring at Arcee, Sasuke shouted, "And what good will working together with my classmates do? Those weaklings will only drag me down!"

Unimpressed by Sasuke's words, Arcee asked, "Is that so, then why is it that Naruto and his group did not fail, unlike you."

Snorting, Sasuke argued, "That's because they are weak. Unless I'm mistaken, even as a team with superior numbers they could not defeat your Minicons and barely passed as a team, with defeated teammates I might add, because of the time limit."

"Oh, I won't deny that many of them were soundly beaten by Soundblaster's Minicons. However, if these "so-called weaklings" could actually coat Eject and Rewind in orange paint, cause Steeljaw to actually panic, and even managed to wear down Ramhorn by working together, I'm quite certain that someone of your supposedly greater skill and prowess would have been able to do more than simply annoy Ramhorn if you had actually decided to be a team-player rather than an arrogant brat who thought he could do everything on his own." Hearing Arcee's spoken words, Sasuke almost snarled at her but was forced to back down as he knew that he could not beat her or even deny her argument. Seeing Sasuke's growing rage, the fangirls, including Sakura and Ino, would have tried to argue in his defence but they all also knew that Arcee would not tolerate their "fair" opinion on the Uchiha boy. As for the boys who disliked Sasuke, many of them smirked at his expense.

Sighing at the stubborn boy, Arcee turned her attention to Naruto's group and spoke, "While your group did pass, that does not mean that I cannot give you all some advice on improving yourselves." Looking at Hinata, Arcee smiled at the meek girl as she spoke, "I heard from Steeljaw how you managed to disable his T-cog and I would be among the first to admit that such a skill will be very useful in disabling an enemy Con'. However, you will need to find a way to make your attacks such that you can hit your opponents from a distance, especially since a typical non-Minicon Cybertronian would be much larger than you. Once you have that ability, and gain a bit more confidence in yourself, I'm sure you will be an invaluable asset to both us and your village." While Hinata blushed at Arcee's praise, and taking her advice to heart, Arcee turned her gaze upon Shino and spoke, "As for you, I must admit that I honestly have no idea how to advise you to make your insects more effective against the Cons'. On the other hand, I do believe that you should learn some combat skills so that you will not be as helpless without your insects, preferably skills that would allow you to harm an enemy Con' without necessarily injuring yourself in the process." Shino nodded in understanding while Arcee spoke to Kiba and said, "Like what I had advised to Shino, I strongly suggest that you learn how to harm a Cybertronian without harming yourself in the process. As for your puppy, I would entrust its own training to you and your clan." Arcee then turned her attention to Chouji and said, "I'm giving you the same advice as the other two as you're obviously meant to punch someone into submission. However, I suggest that you start learning how to take on enemies physically larger, stronger and heavier than yourself as I'm sure you have already realized how heavy even a Minicon can be." Chouji did not argue against Arcee's advice as she spoke to Shikamaru, "I heard from Rewind and Eject how you can capture their shadows and force them to copy your movements. It will most definitely be an advantage to all of us if you can somehow do that on a full-sized Cybertronian or larger." While Shikamaru sighed at how troublesome his life if quickly becoming, Arcee spoke to Naruto, "As for you, I won't deny that allowing Ramhorn to attack your teammates, even by accident, will be a very bad idea but you will need to become stronger, or at least be able to be at two places at once considering that the ninjas of this world can actually create solid clones of themselves, so that you can protect your comrades more effectively. If you had been able to take him down more quickly or be able to be at two places at once, your teammates would not have necessarily been beaten by the other three Minicons before the time limit was over."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he replied with determination in his eyes, "I understand, Arcee-neechan."

Smiling approvingly at the boy, Arcee was about to dismiss the class session when she noticed Metaru raising her hand as the little girl asked, "What can I do?"

Blinking, Arcee then smiled at Metaru as she spoke, "Well, since you never joined this survival exercise, I cannot really judge your skills. On the other hand, I might just consider having you join my next lesson as a "client" protected by "guards". Perhaps you can use your talents to help your "guards" fight off your "assassins" then."

Happy to hear Arcee's response, Metaru nodded in eager agreement…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, as class was dismissed, Optimus Prime was with Hiruzen as the both of them watched the video feed Soundblaster had helpfully provided them. Rubbing his chin, Hiruzen spoke, "I must say, your subordinate certainly has a talent for teaching some of the harsher realities of being a ninja."

"She had endured much over the course of her life, especially during the war on Cybertron. To say that the more foolish girls annoyed her would be an understatement," replied Optimus Prime.

"And it's a good thing that we have a number of good reasons to excuse her harsher methods of training, the same methods that we used to have during the previous Ninja World Wars," said Hiruzen who then added with a sigh, "Granted, allowing children from civilian families to train to become ninjas of Konohagakure was a good idea at the time as we were low on ninjas after the third war AND the attack from the Kyuubi no Youko but no Kage in his right mind would ever willingly allow the quality of his ninjas, regardless of the fact that they are mere academy students, to deteriorate to this level."

"So why did you?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Well, it is mostly because the civilian parents were not too happy that their children were not able to become ninjas and felt that children from ninja clans had an unfair advantage. While I understood their displeasure, I cannot simply allow a child to become a ninja unless they are fully ready for the challenges ahead. The last thing I would ever want is to hear reports about dead or tortured children who were overconfident of their own abilities as ninjas, let alone tell the facts to their parents. And so, while I did lower the passing standards to become potential genin, I also made sure that they are forced to face jounin instructors who have strict expectations." There was an unmistakable gleam in Hiruzen's eyes as he added, "Hence why the numbers of students who actually succeed to becoming genin are much lower than students who have earned the right to be tested as potential genin."

Nodding in understanding, Optimus Prime spoke, "A sound compromise, all things considered. Nevertheless, I still fail to understand why the majority of the female students are unsatisfactory as warriors to such a degree. Even if they did come from civilian families and knew that the passing requirements to become potential genin are lower than before, they should at the very least realize that being a warrior is about enduring sacrifice and loss, not gaining glory or honour."

"And I for one agree with you. However, you must understand that civilians generally do not fully understand the burdens of becoming a ninja and thus tend to have some unrealistic expectations of becoming a ninja as a result. The fact that we are currently at peace certainly did not give them any reason to think otherwise. On the other hand, I do know at least one ninja clan which refuses to accept any significant compromise on their "clan honour" and thinks that a civilian life is beneath their "noble clan status", regardless of the fact that we do need people with civilian skills to ensure that our village can actually function as a society of people, albeit with dangerously powerful ninjas in our midst, myself included."

"It appears that your village seems to actually have a caste system of sorts. However, at least your people are generally allowed to have a chance in changing their caste, unlike my own people during the end of Cybertron's Golden Age."

Hiruzen almost winced at Optimus Prime's statement as it is not entirely true, especially for one particular ninja clan. Seeking to change the subject, Hiruzen asked, "Given what we have seen so far, what is your opinion on Naruto's group?"

"My assessment would have been more or less the same as my subordinates. On the other hand, we must immediately teach these children how to properly use their weapons and tools so that they can properly defend themselves against the Decepticons who, like us, are made of metal and can use dangerous ranged weaponry. The only other option I can think of is to train their bodies so that they can actually damage metal with their own bare hands much like Might Guy."

Nodding in agreement with the Autobot leader, Hiruzen replied, "Duly noted. I will also have the academy teachers push the students into improving their chakra reserves and chakra control so that they can execute ninjutsu more easily."

Scene Change

"Damn, I always knew that blond brat was a hard to chase down during his pranks but his new teleporting ability just makes it unfair!" swore Anko.

"Can you imagine what would happen if he learns how to make a solid clone?" asked Asuma.

Kakashi shuddered as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "A boy who can create solid clones and teleport, not to mention having the reserves to do both with ease and then some, he would be a nightmare to catch!"

Snickering, Bumblebee asked, "I know that he's a troublemaker in your village, but is he really that bad?"

"Contrary to popular belief, the kid can be stealthy enough to make even ANBU lose notice of him if they are careless. The only reason why everyone knows about his pranks is because he wants people to notice him. It certainly doesn't help that he does not want to actually harm anybody, which makes it even harder to sense his ill-intent when he decides to play a prank on someone," said Anko.

"And let's not forget that with his stamina, he can keep on running while most genin and even a few chuunin would be biting his dust," added Kakashi. "That is not even counting his ability to prepare traps which even careless ANBU can fall for, including traps in the most impossible of places such as the cafeteria and the bathroom at ANBU headquarters."

"On the other hand, these traits would also make him very effective in infuriating our enemies," noted Kurenai.

"Which can easily go both ways for us, but I do agree that he can easily become a major menace to our enemies," said a chuckling Asuma.

Grinning, Bumblebee said, "You know, assuming that everything you said about Naruto's pranking skills is true, if he does not graduate soon and feels the need to prank people so that he is noticed by someone, you will have an even harder time to catch him than before, especially if he learns how to make solid clones and how to be even sneakier than before."

Every ninja who heard the conversation paled at the implications…

Scene Change

Rubbing his nose, Naruto wondered who was talking about him as he made a mental note to ask Hiruzen for a favour on learning how to make solid clones as well as learn more advanced forms of chakra control…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Megatron felt a chill run down his equivalent of a human spine as he mentally growled, "Somehow I have a distinct feeling that Prime will soon become be the least of my future problems…"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: I know that it has been a long time since my last post and so I apologize for it as I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. As for Sakura feeling so bad about her past mistreatment towards Naruto, please be aware that she had a few days to think over her past actions after the Decepticon attack as stated in the past chapter (Kiba and Shino calling her out for what she was about to force Naruto into doing certainly helped). Just so you know this will NOT necessarily be a Naru-Hina or Naru-Saku story until proven otherwise. Also, here's an Omake of the Decepticons!

Omake:

Megatron: Greeting, fleshlings, I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticon army!

Starscream: Just for the sake of information to you readers, in this admittedly peculiar moment of breaking the Fourth Wall, Lord Megatron and I are largely based on our TF Prime counterparts.

Soundwave: I am Soundwave, I am based on TF G1 elements from TF Prime.

Shockwave: I on the other hand am based on TF G1 and TF Prime. And before you ask, no, I am not a Doublespy like my TF Animated counterpart.

Lugnut: I am Lugnut, and I swear upon my loyalty to Lord Megatron that I am based on TF Animated.

Starscream: As for the Seekers, my own personal armada, they mostly follow their TF G1 incarnations in personality but have physical designs more similar to my own. Granted, the so-called Cone Heads are bulkier than the other Seekers but are thankfully no less quick in flight. We also have a female Seeker but she is… abrasive like her TF Animated counterpart so to speak.

Shockwave: We also have the Constucticons and Soundwave does of course possess his own Minicon symbiotes. Hopefully, the Author will use his blasted sentiment-addled organic processor bring them to the fore in future chapters to help us crush the pathetic Autobots and their human allies like the logical conclusion it should be.

Megatron: And be aware that I WILL arrive to the Ninja World and there will be more enemies against both the Autobots and their allies!

"Mysterious Voice": Like myself and Crasher, yes…!


End file.
